


Noticing a Hufflepuff

by secret_look



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, mención de sexo pero no smut, mención de violencia poco descriptiva, muerte de personajes no principales, realidad ligeramente alternativa
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 55,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secret_look/pseuds/secret_look
Summary: [La Orden del Fénix](AU: aunque la historia se sitúa en el 5º LIBRO, sucederán algunos cambios)Los gemelos Weasley son afiliados fieles de la Enfermería, sus inventos y trastadas los dejan cada dos por tres en las dependencias de la Señora Pomfrey, sin embargo, encuentran algo nuevo un día que George queda ciego, hay una joven ayudando a Madame.Aunque al principio George no puede verla, su sentido del humor le dejará completamente prendado, comenzando su cruzada personal de encandilarla.Lo que nadie pudo imaginar, es el secreto que guardaba la joven, pues era dueña de un don y poseía un origen extraño, y sería ella quien marcaría la diferencia en el futuro de la Orden del Fénix.
Relationships: George Weasley & Original Character(s), Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger & Ron Weasley, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin
Kudos: 1
Collections: WIZARDING WORLD





	1. Visitando la enfermería

No era raro que esto aconteciera, de hecho, era uno de los lugares que más visitaban, casi se podría decir que tenían un sitio reservado especialmente para ellos. George se dirigía a la enfermería, como tantas otras veces, acompañado por su hermano Fred, quien le guiaba por los pasillos, pues uno de sus inventos habían salido mal, y le habían provocado una ceguera. La puerta del ala se abrió, Fred llevó a su hermano dentro y sonrió a la Señora Pomfrey, quien frunció el entrecejo, mirando a ambos severamente.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?  
-George está cegato perdido

La mujer se adelanto y sostuvo la cabeza del joven, mirándole a los ojos, George sonrió encantador, como siempre, pero aquello no evitó que Madame suspirara. Se alejó de ellos a su pequeño despacho y escribió unos pergaminos, dándoselos inmediatamente a Fred, sin molestarse en decir qué eran, pues el joven ya lo sabía: eran los justificantes para las clases que George fuera a perder.

-¡Edevane!

A la llamada de la señora Pomfrey, acudió rápidamente una joven, Fred se fijó bastante en ella, pues jamás se la había encontrado en la enfermería, y sin embargo, le parecía familiar. La muchacha era más baja que ellos, una cabeza tal vez, vestía la túnica de Hufflepuff con las magas recogidas, su pelo trenzado era absolutamente blanco, y sus ojos de un ligero violeta.

-Querida, lleva al señor Weasley a la cama del fondo, que mantenga los ojos cerrados y que te cuente qué sandez ha hecho esta vez  
-Sí, madame

La chica se acercó lentamente para no asustar a George, aunque no creo que lo consiguiera igualmente, y extendió las manos tomando al chico por los brazos con suavidad, Fred soltó a su hermano con una sonrisa y palmeó su espalda.

-Bueno, te dejo bien acompañado, voy a llevarle estos papelajos a CaraCebollinoSnape

Ignorando por completo la mala cara que le puso la Señora Pomfrey, Fred se fue dejando a George solo con la joven y la curandera, quien volvió a su despacho para ocuparse de aquello que hacia antes de la entrada de los gemelos. Edevane, comenzó a andar lentamente para George la siguiera, atenta a que no se tropezase con nada, parecía dispuesta a no decir palabra.

-¿Qué clase de nombre es Edevane?  
-No es mi nombre -musitó la joven concentrada en las baldosas -Es mi apellido

George caminaba confiado tras ella, tomando con sus manos el antebrazo de la joven, y con aquella constante sonrisa en su rostro.

-Me suena, ¿nos conocemos?  
-También soy de séptimo, y hemos compartido un par de clases, pero soy de Hufflepuff  
-Ahh, ¿ves? Si fueras de Gryffindor, te conocería seguro, yo conozco a todo el mundo  
-Sí, tengo entendido que eres muy popular -dijo la chica en un tono que parecía burlesco -Te diría que no se te suba a la cabeza, pero los Gryffindor sois irremediablemente egocéntricos

George, lejos de sentirse ofendido, rió suavemente, sorprendiendo a la joven y sacándole una leve sonrisa, aunque claro, él no lo pudo ver.

-¿No se supone que los Hufflepuff sois amigables y sin prejuicios?  
-Podría soltarte y dejar que te caigas de bruces, ¿te parece poco amigable?

En ese mismo instante George tropezó con algo, era un estudiante al que le había crecido una larga cola, y acababa de gritar por el traspiés con ella, sin embargo, la chica sujetó firmemente al gemelo, evitando que cayese.

-Tranquilo, león, te tengo

Por alguna extraña razón, George no se sintió avergonzado, sino tranquilo, como si de verdad creyera que una chica menuda (como acababa de comprobar) pudiera sostenerle, pero es que su voz, tan cerca de su oído (pues al tropezar su cabeza había quedado sobre el hombro de ella), le hacía sentir completamente seguro y confiado. En es instante, un agradable olor rozó su nariz, eran pastas de mantequilla, helado de vainilla y hierbabuena, le hubiera gustado olerlo un poco más, pero la chica le empujó suavemente para que se incorporara de nuevo.

George avanzó arrastrando los pies para no volver a pisar nada, hasta que notó que la chica se apartó lentamente y sus piernas dieron con los pies de la camilla, la rodeó por donde la chica se había desviado y se sentó sobre ella. Las manos de la joven abandonaron sus brazos y enseguida notó como ponía unas vendas sobre sus ojos, estaba frente a él, y muy cerca, podía escuchar el relajado sonido de su corazón, su acompasada respiración.

-¿Y se puede saber qué has hecho esta vez?  
-Una poción salió mal, empezó a echar un humo extraño, y me dejó ciego -rió George -Aunque, por suerte, no tanto como Ojoloco  
-Uh, no estoy segura, se ven muy mal, a lo mejor tengo que sacártelos con una cucharilla

El joven se quedó serio y callado unos instantes.

-Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? -dijo dubitativo, la risa de la chica se escuchó, era suave, como si tratase de contenerse -Vaya, vaya, el sentido del humor de los Hufflepuff es algo cruel

La chica no dijo nada, continuó riéndose, bajito, se escucharon unos pasos alejándose, pero volvió enseguida, rasgando un papel. Enseguida comenzó a hacerle preguntas, ¿qué le había echado a la pócima? ¿de qué color era el humo? ¿si sentía alguna molestia? La joven no dejaba de escribir, apuntando todo lo que George le decía, ignorando sus bromas, aunque se reía levemente; cuando la señora Pomfrey llegó, la chica le entregó el informe y retiró las vendas de los ojos a George, el chico se mantuvo quieto mientras la sanadora tocaba su rostro examinando sus ojos, y dictándo cosas. Al final, la madame determinó que las partículas del humo habían cubierto los ojos del gemelo, y que con una disolución aplicada directamente, se iría en unas horas, aunque no podía determinar cuantas. La mujer se marchó a preparar la solución, dejando a ambos solos de nuevo, la chica colgó el informe en los pies de la camilla.

-Deberías tumbarte, acabarás por aburrirte  
-No si te quedas conmigo y me entretienes  
-Oh, ¿te refieres a ser tu mono personal? -dijo la chica antes de imitar los sonidos propios, lo que hizo reír a George -Tengo otros pacientes que visitar, y mi turno acaba en media hora

El chico dejó de reír, sintiéndose extrañamente triste por ello, se recostó fingiendo que aquello no le importaba en absoluto, seguramente Fred iría a visitarle en cuanto la clase terminase antes de acudir a la siguiente. Escuchó los pasos alejándose, la voz de la muchacha hablando con el chico de la cola, aunque no prestó atención a lo que decían, luego habló con otra muchacha, y finalmente la oyó conversar con la Señora Pomfrey. Después de cinco minutos, ambas se acercaron al gemelo, quien se incorporó de nuevo.

-Límpiale los ojos con esto, Edevane

La chica tomó un algodón y lo mojó con el líquido que la mujer le tendía, se acercó a George lentamente y posó su mano libre en su mejilla, rozando su oreja, el chico podía notar su cercanía como antes.

-Dime si te hago daño  
-No temas, damisela, soy un Gryffindor, y por ellos soy irremediablemente engreído, así que no te lo diré  
-Eres un bobo -rió bajo la chica

Acercó el algodón al ojo cerrado de George y lo limpió con suavidad, entonces la Señora Pomfrey le pidió que lo abriese, y dejó caer unas pocas gotas sobre este, la chica volvió a vendarle los ojos.

-Muy bien, Edevane, hemos terminado por hoy -dijo Madame con un tono alegre -Más vale que te marches, no quiero que llegues tarde a Pociones, nos vemos  
-Muchas gracias, Madame

Los pasos de los zapatos de la Señora Pomfrey resonó en el suelo, sin embargo, George no escuchó a la chica alejarse.

-¿Necesitas algo? Aprovecha, no creo que Madame te conceda caprichos  
-¿Y tú sí?  
-Tal vez, tendrás que arriesgarte

George la "miró" sonriente, pensando qué podría pedirle, entonces un antojo cruzó su estómago.

-¿Unas ranas de chocolate?

Escuchó la tela moverse, como si rebuscara en sus bolsillos, entonces el olor del chocolate llegó a su nariz, la chica tomó su mano suavemente y dejó allí un paquete de ranas. George se sintió un agradable cosquilleo en su mano que continuó incluso cuando ella apartó su mano.

-¿Llevas en los bolsillos?  
-Prioridades, George Weasley, sería incapaz de vivir sin chocolate  
-Esas son prioridades vitales

La chica rió suavemente.

-¿Algo más?  
-Un besito curativo  
-Tranquilo, seguro que tu hermano estará encantado hasta de comerte los morros, se lo diré cuando lo vea  
-Ja.Ja. Que graciosa

La chica rió aún más fuerte, notó como su mano se posó en su cabeza, revolviendo su pelo.

-Te recordaba con el pelo largo, pero te queda bien así, Gege -musitó  
Sin darle tiempo a contestar, la chica dejó un rápido beso en donde había estado su mano, y se marchó.


	2. Hacerse daño adrede

George salió aquel mismo día de la enfermería, a la tarde, por suerte no se había expuesto a demasiado humo. La señora Pomfrey le aconsejó usar gafas de aquí en adelante. Fred estaba en la puerta esperándole y saltó sobre su espalda riendo.

-Te has librado de Pociones, capullo  
-Y me he perdido la comida  
-Tranquilo, conseguiremos algo en la cocina, como siempre

Fred pasó su brazo por los hombros de su gemelo, andando contento ahora que este estaba su lado, George también estaba feliz de haber salido de la enfermería, pero su cabeza se mantenía pensante.

-Por casualidad, ¿no habrás visto a la chica de la enfermería en Pociones?  
-¿Edevane? -dijo pensando -Sí, tiene las clases de Snape con nosotros

George no comentó nada más, y Fred ignoró completamente el tema, arrollando rápidamente a su hermano con todas las correcciones que había hecho en sus inventos, además de algunos cuchicheos divertidos. Aquella noche George revisó su horario, señalando los días que tenía Pociones, tal vez las clases serían más interesantes a partir de ahora. Por desgracia, no tenía al día siguiente.

*****

Había buscado por todas partes, pero no la había encontrado, acabó incluso por preguntarle a un par de Hufflepuffs, que le dijeron sus horarios, pero estos no pudieron asegurarle cuales eran las asignaturas que la chica cursaba además de las obligatorias, en las cuales únicamente coincidía en Pociones. Algo desesperado, recurrió a la primera idea descabellada que pasó por su mente, sacó un surtido saltaclases, tomando la pastilla que te hacia sangrar la nariz, y como le importaba una mierda perder lecciones dos días seguidos, se la tomó disimuladamente. El profesor no tuvo más remedio que concederle el permiso, pues estaba dejando un río de sangre en el suelo, pero no dejó que Fred le acompañase, así que George corrió hacia la enfermería.

La señora Pomfrey le miró muy molesta en cuanto cruzó la puerta, tomó un trapo y se lo dio para que se cubriera la nariz, la mancha del suelo despareció al instante.

-¡Edevane!

George se fijó atento a toda la sala, una cortina se corrió y apareció una chica de pelo blanco y ojos violeta que llevaba el uniforme de Hufflepuff, en ese instante pensó que tal vez el sangrado de su nariz crecería, pero no sería por lo que había tomado.

-Por Merlín, George, ¿pero qué te ha pasado? -dijo la chica corriendo hacia él -¿No habrá sido en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas?  
-No, no ha sido por ningún golpe, fue de repente -musitó bajo el paño

Cómo la otra vez, Madame Pomfrey se retiró a su despacho, aunque esta vez, para tomar el remedio, pues no era el primero que se le presentaba así (aunque desde luego, no era consciente de que aquella vez era por un invento Weasley). Edevane acompañó a George a la misma camilla, guiándole para que pudiera mantener la cabeza en alto, e hizo que se sentase de la misma forma, aunque aquello no parecía reducir el sangrado de la nariz.

-¿Sin más? ¿Esto? -dijo la chica flipando -Y un hipogrifo, Gege, tú has hecho algo

El chico rió suavemente, pero se detuvo al escuchar acudir a Madame, la mujer le tendió un vaso, tenía un olor horrible, pero debía tragárselo si no quería meterse en problemas.

-Te dejará de sangrar en unos minutos y podrás volver a clases  
-Gracias, señora Pomfrey  
-Dale otro pañuelo y cierra, algunos son sensibles a la sangre, no quiero tener esto lleno de vómitos  
-Sí, señora

La mujer se marchó y Edevane se apresuró a cerrar las cortinas para que los demás no lo vieran, apretó la nariz de George para quitar el trapo y darle otro sin que manchara, aunque algunas gotas cayeron en su uniforme.

-Ahora dime la verdad  
-¿Qué verdad?  
-Oh, vamos, esto parece las Cataratas del Niágara, Gege

George se echó para poder mirarla manteniendo la postura de la cabeza.

-¿Por qué me llamas así, Gege?  
-George, tiene la "ge" repetida, así que... lo siento...  
-No, tranquila, de hecho me gusta, es de lejos el sobrenombre más original que me han dicho

La muchacha sonrió con la mirada gacha, había mojado un pañuelo limpio en un líquido extraño, y ahora frotaba las manchas de la camisa de George, que desaparecieron al momento, dejándola impoluta.

-Lo cierto es que me he tomado una de estas -sonrió sacando el extremo restante y tomándolo -Ahora sí que dejará de sangrar  
-¿Querías saltarte la clase?  
-Mmm no, quería venir a verte

Edevane abrió los ojos sorprendida y sus cejas se fruncieron en recelo, como si sopesara las intenciones del gemelo, pero no pareció llegar a una conclusión.

-¿Por qué?  
-No me dijiste tu nombre, al final... y tampoco había logrado ver el rostro de mi heroína

El gesto se mantuvo en el rostro de la joven, aún sospechando de las intenciones de George, pero al final relajó la expresión.

-Anthea Edevane -dijo extendiendo su mano hacia George, quién se la estrechó -Estás loco, ¿lo sabías? Podías haber esperado a mañana en Pociones, o hoy en el comedor, en vez de desangrarte

George se quitó el trapo viendo que aquello ya estaba parando, el brebaje de la señora Pomfrey había acelerado el efecto de su remedio, limpió los restos de su nariz y lo dejó en la mesita, sabiendo que la chica le seguía con la mirada.

-¿Y cómo es que estás aquí? Jamás había visto que Madame tuviera ayudantes  
-Quiero ser sanadora, así que el director me deja ayudar a la Señora Pomfrey cuatro horas a la semana  
-Los martes y los miércoles  
-Sí -asintió tomando el paño para limpiarlo -Me cuenta como una optativa para mis ÉXTASIS

George siguió sus movimientos.

-¿Y los demás días?  
-¿Me estás preguntando por mis horarios? -sonrió burlona la chica mirándole -Creía que solamente querías saber mi nombre  
-Solamente completo mi información

En cuanto la chica metió el paño en el agua, todo despareció, como si jamás hubiera habido nada, como si George no hubiera perdido sangre de manera desmesurada.

-Estudio de Runas Antiguas, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Alquimia, Estudios Antiguos y Estudios de demonios necrófagos

George la miró con los ojos desorbitados.

-¿Pero tú tienes tiempo libre?  
-Una hora los lunes y dos los jueves  
-¿Exactamente cuáles?

Anthea puso los brazos en jarras, con sus manos hechas puños sobre las caderas, su entrecejo fuertemente fruncido, sus ojos analizando al pelirrojo, buscando algo.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas?  
-¿Yo? Nada, te lo....  
-Porque no lo vas a encontrar  
-No busco...  
-Vas a dar en saco roto

George se sonrió, enseguida sus párpados hicieron aquel movimiento, poniendo los ojos de cachorrito más adorables que Anthea pudo haber visto jamás en la vida, sin embargo, le dio la espalda al muchacho, un gesto que éste no esperaba, pero a los pocos segundos, se volvió con un trozo de pergamino en la mano.

-Toma

George tomó el papel, leyendo la tinta que la pluma había rasgado, eran letras rápidas, horas a su lado y días, Anthea le había escrito todo su horario.

-Y ahora, deja de hacer el troll un rato


	3. Un mal día

Tras visitar la enfermería, George se había ido inmediatamente, no queriendo meterse en problemas con la Señora Pomfrey, no le importaba los castigos o las regañinas, pero no quería que esta comenzara a revelar y le impidiese ver a Anthea.

Al día siguiente, George esperaba con entusiasmo la hora de Pociones, Fred le miraba con recelo, como si supiera lo que pasaba por su mente pero no tuviera ni idea, igualmente mantuvo su paso rápido hacia las mazmorras. El profesor Snape, que ya estaba allí porque acababa de tener una clase con los de primero, los miró extrañado, los de Hufflepuff eran puntuales y casi todos estaban allí, pero los Gryffindor, y más destacadamente los gemelos Weasley, solían ir justos de tiempo. El menor de los gemelos, pues Fred había nacido primero, buscó rápidamente y encontró el cabello albino en la primera fila, George se adelantó rápidamente, Fred le siguió extrañado. Al igual que Snape.

-Buenos días, hormiguita (Anthea - Ant = Hormiga en inglés)

La joven alzó la cabeza, mostrando su sorpresa al ver a George, inclinó un poco la cabeza y encontró a Fred. Anthea estaba sentada justo enfrente del Profesor Snape, por lo que solamente quedaba un asiento a uno de sus lados, George se sentó rápidamente allí, dándole a entender a Fred que se sentara al otro lado de la joven, ella miró a ambos.

-Buenos... días... -dijo claramente desconcertada -¿Qué hacéis aquí?  
-Asistir a clases, obviamente

Fred iba a añadir algo más, pero las palabras de Snape pidiendo silencio, evitó que dijera lo que fuese que estaba pensando. Harry se estaba metiendo en muchos problemas con Umbridge y no querían hacer perder más puntos a su casa. El comienzo de la clase se desarrolló en silencio, el profesor explicaba la utilidad de la poción, junto a las variantes, entonces comenzó el ejercicio. Todos los estudiantes se pusieron en pie y se movieron a la sala contigua donde estaba todo listo sobre las mesas.

-En grupos de tres

Fred agarró rápidamente a George y éste a su vez a Anthea, quién se quedó completamente perpleja, pero no dijo nada ante la sonrisa de los gemelos. Se dirigieron a una mesa, donde el caldero estaba sobre el fuego, junto al resto de herramientas.

-Iré a buscar los ingredientes -dijo Fred mirando la pizarra, aunque George vio que hablaba con Lee Jordan, señalándole  
-¿Qué pretendes?

George se giró para mirar a la muchacha, que tenía el ceño fruncido, parecía molesta, aunque cautelosa.

-Sacar buenas notas en Pociones  
-¿Y desde cuándo te importa eso?  
-No sé si te has enterado, pero mi hermano y yo somos inventores, para eso, tenemos que ser buenos en Pociones... además de otras cosas....

El chico se fijó en cómo las aletas de la nariz de la chica se hinchaba, pero no dijo nada, se giró bruscamente y recogió su blanquecino cabello en una rápida trenza. Fred volvió en aquel instante, con los brazos llenos de cosas, y unos pocos botes levitando tras su cabeza, ninguno dudó en cerrar la boca y atender a las directrices de la joven; usualmente les pedía que cortasen algo, que removieran el brebaje, que le acercaran algo, cosas que no requerían un extremo cuidado o atención, probablemente fue por aquello que su poción seguía en el caldero mientras que las restantes habían explotado.

-Viendo que solo una sigue en pie, no me queda más remedio que suspender a todos menos a Edevane y Weasley -murmuró Snape antes de caminar hacia ellos, observando su posición -Parece correcto, 10 puntos para Hufflepuff, 5 puntos para Gryffindor... es obvio quién ha realizado el mayor trabajo

Ninguno de los gemelos se quejó, ya era un éxito que Snape les hubiera concedido puntos, Anthea le dio una muestra al profesor y luego salieron de allí, Fred caminó decidido, pero frenó al ver que George esperaba en la puerta a la chica. Fred volvió sobre sus pasos hasta su hermano.

-¿A tí qué te pasa?  
-Nada

Fred siguió su mirada, su gemelo miraba a la chica, quien hablaba con Snape, y enseguida sonrió resabido.

-Te gusta, ¿verdad?

George giró la cabeza bruscamente mirando a su hermano, jamás había sentido vergüenza ante él, y esta no iba a ser la primera vez, pero sabía lo escandaloso que podía ser Fred.

-Sí, pero no hace falta que lo vayas predicando por ahí  
-¿Temes que huya de ti?  
-Exactamente, así que lárgate con Lee y cierra la boca

Fred miró de nuevo a la chica, golpeó el hombro de su hermano con suavidad, y le sonrió ampliamente.

-Suerte, león

George sonrió de vuelta, sus ojos se fijaron en la chica que pasaba justo detrás de ellos, la capitana del equipo, la novia de su hermano.

-Angy, llévate a este pesado -rió empujando su pecho

Fred dio un traspiés hasta terminar al lado de su novia, quién le recibió con una sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla, el chico pasó un brazo por sus hombros. Y ambos se alejaron. George volvió su vista justo para encontrar a Anthea saliendo con el ceño fruncido, la chica pasó por el lado del pelirrojo, ignorándole por completo, lo que dejó al joven con la palabra en la boca.

George notó un golpe en su nuca y vio que había sido una bola de papel, se giró para encontrarse con su hermano, que sentado en un banco junto a su novia le indicaba que la siguiera, el chico apretó sus libros y siguió a la chica.

-¿Te pasa algo?

Edevane le ignoró completamente.

-Hormiguita  
-¿Te resulta gracioso? -se giró mirándole claramente enfadada -Con tu esbelta altura, tan solo me sacas una cabeza, no te lo creas tanto

George se asustó un poco por la reacción, dando un leve paso hacia atrás, pero rápidamente se recuperó, aquello no era más que ver a Ginny o Hermione molestas.

-Vamos, no seas quejica -se rió -¿Qué te dijo el cara rábano? Se te ve bastante molesta  
-¡¿Cara rábano?! El profesor Snape es un maestro excepcional, nadie sabe más sobre Pociones que él, es muy habilidoso y no es tan condescendiente como para dejarnos creer que sabemos cuándo en realidad no sabemos nada

Ahora sí, George dio un paso hacia atrás, entre asustado por el tono mordaz de la joven y sorprendido por sus palabras.

-Vale, me queda claro, eres fan del profesor Snape  
-Exactamente, y justo me ha dicho que no sois una buena influencia -dijo Anthea -Dice que la poción me hubiera salido mucho mejor sin vosotros, me hubiera dado 15 puntos  
-No es para tanto, son...  
-Son solo puntos, eh, don mi casa siempre se lleva la Copa de las Casas

Weasley, haciendo gala del gran autocontrol y constante alegría que caracterizaba a los gemelos, ignoró las palabras de la chica.

-Muy bien, si tanto te molestamos...  
-¿Edevane?

La voz del profesor Snape hizo que ambos se giraran para mirarle.

-¿Creía haberte dicho que fueras directamente a la sala?  
-¡Ya iba a irme! -le gritó la chica

George no pudo contener su impacto, jamás había visto que un alumno le gritase al profesor, y menos aún que este permaneciese callado, ignorando sus palabras.

-Directa, Edevane, ¡ya!

La joven ahogó un grito de rabia y se dio la vuelta, Snape miró a George con el entrecejo casi desaparecido, lo que hizo que el joven se retirase al instante hacia donde estaba su hermano junto a su novia.

-¿Y esa te gusta? Está loca


	4. Pedir perdón

Anthea estaba en la biblioteca, como siempre que tenía algo de tiempo libre, o casi siempre, porque le gustaba sentarse en el patio cuando hacía buen tiempo. Sus dedos movían las páginas suavemente, evitando hacer ruido, aunque éste se vio roto por los pasos de Hermione Granger, que se acercaba a ella con decisión.

-Hermione -sonrió -Buenas tardes, ¿necesitas ayuda con algo?

Aquella no era una situación extraña, como buena Hufflepuff, Anthea siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar a cualquiera, y a Hermione no le daba vergüenza pedir ayuda, de hecho, muchas veces había acudido a la joven para tratar de sacar lo máximo de sí misma.

-Buenas tardes, Anthea -sonrió la joven -No, gracias, por ahora mis clases van bien, aunque ya veremos mañana con Aritmancia  
-Ya sabes dónde encontrarme

Edevane volvió a su lectura suponiendo que Hermione se había sentado frente a ella por estar junto a una conocida, pero la falda tos de Granger le dejó saber que quería hablar de algo, así que la peliplateada alzó la vista de nuevo.

-En realidad venía a hablar de George... George Weasley  
-¿Es por lo de ayer, verdad?

Hermione se sorprendió cuando vio el gesto de la chica, parecía apenada, arrepentida, avergonzada.

-No quería gritarle, te lo juro, es un chico encantador -dijo rápidamente mirándola a los ojos -Nunca nadie me había ayudado como ellos, hacían lo que decía, sin preguntar siquiera  
-¿Qué pasó?

Anthea se remangó y le mostró a Hermione un mordisco.

-Antes de Pociones tuve Criaturas, estuvimos con una venenosas, si te muerden provocan distintas reacciones -dijo la joven -Risas incontrolables, depresión, mal humor  
-La reacción no es instantánea, ¿verdad? -dijo Hermione razonando las palabras de la joven -Te llegó el efecto en Pociones, por eso Snape te mandó a tu sala  
-Sí, me quedé hablando con él después de clase, me puso un mejunje y me mandó a la sala, hasta que se me pasara el efecto

Hermione soltó un leve suspiro antes de sonreír de forma radiante.

-Había con él, los gemelos siempre están sonriendo, sinceramente, creo que son inmunes a las críticas... pero George es algo menos pasota que Fred, y a nadie le sienta bien que le grite la chica que... -Hermione frenó cuando notó que iba a decir algo que no debía -que le cae bien y con la que intenta trabar amistad

Anthea abrió los ojos levemente.

-¿Trabar amistad?  
-No todos los chicos son unos capullos, George es un amor, y le has caído bien

La chica cerró el libro de golpe y se levantó para llevarlo a su sitio, volvió junto a Hermione, y sonrió decidida.

-En ese caso, voy enseguida

****

Las clases ya habían terminado, y tras la cena, los alumnos tenían aún un par de horas hasta el toque, la mayoría acudían a sus salas comunes para hacer los deberes más urgentes, o para el evitar el frío del exterior, y en este caso, los gemelos Weasley no eran la excepción. George y Fred volvían a la sala dispuestos a hacer unas cuantas ventas más, a quitarse los deberes más esenciales para evitar castigos extensos que supusieran perder tiempo de invención, y descansar del entrenamiento de quidditch al que estaban sometidos.

Los pies de ambos pararon cuando la vieron, estaba apostada al lado del cuadro, hablaba con la mujer gorda con soltura, como si fueran amigas de toda la vida, el cabello de Anthea era inconfundible, y el amarillo de su atuendo llamaba bastante la atención, también. Fred miró a George, quién en seguida bajó la mirada, como siempre, el gemelo mayor iba por delante y alcanzó a la chica al final de la escalera.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -dijo con un tono duro, al estilo Weasley

La chica sonrió al cuadro excusándose y se giró para encarar al gemelo, sus ojos escudriñaron la cara de este, se acercó un poco más e inclinó la cabeza.

-Fred, ¿verdad? -sonrió extendiendo la mano -Encantada, soy Anthea Edevane, la chica de la enfermería  
-Ya lo sé -dijo Fred mirando su mano

Anthea retiró su mano lentamente tratando de no mostrarse avergonzada, los pasos de George llamó la atención de ambos, el muchacho se mostraba con un rostro más neutral. George era el más tranquilo y suave de los gemelos, y no tan cruel como Fred, su sentido del humor de no era tan duro, incluso solía burlarse de sí mismo; parecía ser un poco más moral, aunque seguía mostrando una ligera vena vengativa a la hora de tratar con la gente que no le gustaba, por eso, no era extraño escuchar que si se tenía problemas con ellos, era mejor tratar con él. La joven lo vio claro, tal vez eran idénticos físicamente (aunque se había percatado de un lunar en la barbilla de George que Fred no tenía), y también bastante calcados en personalidad, pero el menor era más tierno que su gemelo.

-George, yo... quería pedirte perdón... de verdad que lo siento -dijo mirándole directo a los ojos -Sin importa la razón, no debí gritarte ni decir cosas estúpidas que no pensaba, porque no las pienso  
-¿No crees que los Gryffindor somos egocéntricos que siempre ganan la Copa de las Casas?

Anthea se relajó al ver la suave sonrisa de George.

-Sois unos egocéntricos, y últimamente ganáis todo, pero eso no tiene nada de malo -sonrió la joven mirándole -Porque sois buena gente  
-E increíblemente guapos -rió Fred

Edevane miró al mayor, la chica mordió la comisura de su labio para aguantar la risa, entonces asintió levemente.

-E increíblemente guapos -secundó sorprendiendo a los gemelos -Con ese pelazo pelirrojo, esas pecas y esos ojazos... no sé cómo no os dan 500 puntos a cada uno sólo por eso

Fred miró a George, este le miró de vuelta, y entre ellos sucedió aquella conexión tan peculiar.

-Te perdonamos -dijo Fred, Anthea alzó una ceja -Si ofendes a mi hermano, me ofendes a mí  
-Dispénseme -contestó la chica haciendo una exagerada reverencia en la que casi toca sus rodillas con la nariz -Oh maravilloso gemelo

George no pudo contener la risa por la burla implícita en el gesto. Anthea tenía un peculiar sentido del humor, y le gustaba bastante, para ser sinceros.

-Me gusta esta chica -musitó Fred para que solo George le escuchara

La chica se repuso rápidamente de la reverencia, enseguida se puso a buscar en sus bolsillos, y les tendió un frasco con un líquido rosa fluorescente junto a un pequeño trozo de pergamino, George lo tomó.

-Como ofrenda de paz, os ofrezco esto, podrá fin al exagerado sangrado de vuestras pastillas  
-¿Cómo?  
-Vinieron unos de primero con el mismo problema, así que conseguí uno de esos inventos vuestros, y encontré lo que faltaba

George desenrolló el pergamino viendo que era la receta.

-El sangrado era demasiado exagerado, al final, acabarían detectando que no era natural, con esto será más asumible aunque igualmente necesité ir a la enfermería

Fred tomó el bote y la receta, mirándola con detenimiento, su sonrisa era espléndida, abrazó a Anthea con un brazo.

-Gracias, canija  
-Ey, eso sólo se lo digo yo -le regañó George -Y es hormiguita

Fred le sacó la lengua a su hermano y se marchó cruzando el cuadro, George se adelantó un poco más, dejando sólo un palmo de distancia entre ellos.

-No hacia falta  
-Me sentía super mal -suspiró Anthea cerrando los ojos -Para alguien que no se dedica a burlarse de mí... eres un buen chico  
-E increíblemente guapo -rió George  
-E increíblemente guapo -secundó de nuevo la chica -Lo que no se puede negar, no se debe discutir

George le miró algo sorprendido, había algo en su tono que le hacía dudar sobre si era en broma, o en serio, miró al suelo tratando de ocultar su sonrojo. ¿Pero qué le pasaba? ¡Jamás se había sonrojado con un chica! ¡Él las hacía sonrojar!

-¿Y qué fue lo que pasó? -preguntó tratando de disipar la atención de la chica, quién comenzaba a fijarse demasiado en su rostro  
-Los duendes esos negros que te muerden si se enfadan...  
-Sé a los que te refieres  
-Pues me mordió, y su veneno me afectó tras la clase de Pociones, Snape me echó en un mejunje, pero aún así el efecto en causó un mala leche de mil demonios

George alzó definitivamente la vista.

-¿Entonces no estabas enfadada conmigo? ¿No te dijo Snape...  
-Oh, sí me lo dijo, pero no me importa, sois unos compañeros estupendos, y... sinceramente... eres un encanto

Weasley sonrió ampliamente.

-Increiblemente guapo, compañero estupendo, buena persona y un encanto, creo que jamás me habían regalado tanto los oídos  
-No te acostumbres, Gege

George rió de forma dulce.

-Creo que ya es tarde


	5. Una grata sorpresa

La chica se había despedido de George y la Señora Gorda con una sonrisa, la misma que se grabó en el rostro del gemelo, que aún tenía aquel gesto de bobo en el rostro.

-¿Todo salió bien? -preguntó Hermione con entusiasmo  
-¿Tú tienes algo que ver?

Hermione retorció sus manos y mostró una tímida sonrisa.

-Anthea me ayuda en algunas asignaturas... y cuando supe que estabas tan alicaído porque te había gritado... no pude...

George se acercó a la menor y la abrazó con una débil fuerza que denotaba ternura.

-Eres maravillosa, Hermione Granger

Y con aquella felicidad acabó el día.

****

A la mañana siguiente, George se levantó con la misma energía, el día se desarrolló de forma usual, los gemelos no solían prestar atención en clase, ya que acudían por contentar a su madre, en realidad se dedicaban a garabatear nuevas ideas y mantener su esfuerzo al mínimo. Aquel día no tenía Pociones, y aunque disponía de una hora libre en la mañana, Anthea no, pero eso no evitó que se escabullese de Fred para sentarse en los límites del Bosque, donde se desarrollaba la clase de Cuidados.

La bruja que sustituía a Hagrid había llevado aquel día unas pequeñas haditas a las que les gustaba danzar continuamente, los alumnos trataban de crear una música apropiada con los pocos instrumentos que les había proporcionado, mientras que otros, principalmente las chicas, trataban de danzar junto a ellas. George observaba divertido como la peliplateada era del segundo grupo, imitando entre risas los complicados movimientos de las criaturas, no sintiendo ninguna vergüenza por la ridiculez que pudiera estar haciendo. Cuando la clase terminó y todos los alumnos habían recogido, encaminándose a la puerta de Hogwarts, deseosos de llegar al Comedor, hambrientos.

George se puso en pie, sacudiéndose los pantalones, viendo a los estudiantes pasar, Anthea llegaba la última, anotando algo en su cuaderno, distraída de todo el mundo, el gemelo se percató de que mucho la miraban y cuchicheaban entre ellos.

-¿Vas a perseguirme por todos lados?  
-Absolutamente  
-Bueno, al menos esta vez no te has autolesionado para ello  
-Eso es porque no tienes turno en la Enfermería hoy

George dio un paso adelantándose cuando la chica llegó a la cima, y tomó la cartera que llevaba colgada de un hombro, Anthea le dejó mirándole con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Eso significa que lo harás los martes y miércoles?  
-Tal vez

Anthea cerró su cuaderno dejando la pluma dentro, miró a George directo a los ojos, el joven notó cómo mordía su labio para evitar reír.

-Vas a terminar hecho un cromo  
-¿Un cromo?  
-Es una expresión muggle para decir que vas a acabar mal

La chica comenzó a andar hacia la puerta, sabiendo que George la seguiría, y efectivamente, el pelirrojo fue tan rápido que parecía su sombra.

-¿Eres de orígenes muggle?  
-¿Sangre sucia? -preguntó la muchacha monótona  
-En mi casa no usamos esa expresión, es horrible

Anthea se giró mientras seguía caminando, una sonrisa ladina en su rostro, le miró unos instantes y volvió a girar.

-Entonces me encanta tu familia

George no pudo evitar sonreír orgulloso y feliz, pasando completamente por alto que ella no le había respondido.

Durante la comida, George se maldijo por no recordar que los Hufflepuff se sentaban entre Ravenclaw y Slytherin, pero por suerte, Anthea se sentó en la banca contraria, de manera que podían verse. El chico no cesó de hacer el tonto, provocando que ella no dejara de reír, aunque lo intentó constantemente. Tras aquello, a George le hubiera gustado disfrutar de la compañía de la joven, pero Angelina los arrastró a todos al campo de quidditch, queriendo que entrenasen para el partido.  
La temporada de quidditch comenzaría el sábado, es decir, mañana, y la capitana estaba desesperada porque había tenido que pelear con el capitán de Hufflepuff, con quiénes jugarían su primer partido.

-Serán muy amistosos y todo lo que queráis, pero no veas como se defienden -bufó la chica -Para conseguir esto, tuve que cederle el campo ayer en la mañana, por eso entrenamos tan tarde

Fred revolvió el pelo de su hermano mientras terminaba de prepararse.

-¿Crees que tú noviecita se enfadará si ganamos?  
-No es mi noviecita   
-Claro que no, sólo es la chica a la que llevas persiguiendo toda la semana

George apartó a su hermano con una risotada, tratando de ignorar su comentario, pero no podía. ¿Y si Anthea se había dado cuenta también? ¿Y si se lo permitía porque también le gustaba? ¿Y si se lo permitía por ser amable? El menor abandonó aquellos pensamientos cuando el silbato de Angelina sonó, no quería que la chica le regañase, la novia de Fred podía llegar a dar verdadero miedo enfadada.

*****

El sábado se presentó despejado, el equipo de quidditch madrugó más que nadie, preparándose para el partido. El campo estaba a estallar, todo el colegio estaba allí, cada casa con su equipo, y las dos restantes, con quién desearan, aunque Slytherin prefería a Hufflepuff solamente por ver a Gryffindor derrotado.

-Como sabréis, Maxine se graduó el año pasado, Zacharias ha tenido que buscar a un nuevo golpeador

Todos prestaban atención a Angelina, aunque no dejaban de alistarse, en pocos minutos estarían volando.

-Pero no he conseguido averiguar quién es, así que George, Fred, preparaos para todo  
-Tranquila, Angy -dijo Fred balanceado el bate -somos los mejores

Se colocaron en fila y salieron al campo, la afición rugía con fuerza, se sentían llenos de energía, Hufflepuff siempre había sido un rival fácil, y Harry era el mejor buscador de la historia de Hogwarts. Entonces la Señora Hooch dio entrada al equipo de Hufflepuff y todos miraron atentos a los integrantes, todos seguían igual, salvo un golpeador, el sustituto de Maxine. O más bien, la sustituta.

A George no se le pudieron abrir más los ojos y caer más la mandíbula cuando aquella característica cabellera plateada cruzó el campo, con el pelo expertamente recogido para que no le molestase, y el uniforme amarillo reluciendo, con el bate en la mano y la escoba sobre el hombro, le dedicó un sonrisa.

-¿Anthea Edevane? -dijo Angelina incrédula -Creía que no le gustaba el deporte... y encima golpeadora  
-¿La conoces? -le preguntó Harry  
-De oídas, casi siempre está sola, aunque dicen que es muy agradable si le hablas, pero no esperes mantener una conversación demasiado larga  
-¿Eso significa que le dará pena mandarme los golpes?  
-Sinceramente -suspiró Angy -Eso espero, Harry

Los capitanes de dieron la mano y los jugadores subieron a sus escobas, Anthea estaba justo enfrente de George, mientras su compañero miraba a Fred, la chica le guiñó un ojo cuando la señora Hooch pitó. El partido comenzó de forma relajada, había robo de quaffle constante, no llegando ningún pase demasiado lejos, y los golpeadores se mantenían entorno a sus buscadores, protegiéndolos de las bludgers, pero estos no tardaron en ponerse en marcha sobrevolando todo el campo.

-¿Golpeadora, en serio? -preguntó George cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca  
-Es mi forma de liberar la agresividad  
-¿Los Hufflepuff tenéis de eso?  
-No límites tu mente a los patrones de las Casas, Gege, hay gente de todo tipo en todos lados

Una bludger salió disparada en aquel instante hacia George, dispuesta a golpearle en la nuca, ya que estaba distraído, sí no fuera porque Anthea se adelantó y la desvió. El chico la miró impresionado.

-Te voy a patear el culo, Gege, no vas a poder sentarte en un mes

Anthea se alejó rápidamente dejando a George con una sonrisa competitiva.


	6. Hogsmade

El partido no había sido lo que esperaban, Hufflepuff había mejorado extraordinariamente su juego, y Ron aún estaba un poco verde, por lo que al equipo amarillo no le costó ponerse a la cabeza. George tuvo que admitir, aunque sólo para sí mismo, que Anthea era una buena golpeadora, nunca se le escapaba una, jamás consiguieron que la bludger estuviese cerca del buscador de Hufflepuff, por el contrario, la chica golpeaba siempre que veía que los gemelos no alcanzarían a Harry, pero la pelota jamás le tocó, siempre pasaba por encima o por delante a la distancia justa para desviarle sin causar daños. Pero como Harry era el mejor buscador de la historia, como se habían encargado de repetir todos los Gryffindor, acabó por atrapar la snitch y el partido terminó con la victoria de los leones.

-¡Gana Gryffindor! -pitó la señora Hooch en el aire

El estadio estalló en gritos, todas las casas, menos Slytherin, estaban emocionadas, sí, incluso Hufflepuff. Los jugadores descendieron y saltaron a abrazarse en cuanto bajaron de sus escobas, Fred le robó un beso a Angelina y la alzó por los aires, Ron desapareció enseguida avergonzado por su actuación, y Harry fue alzado en el aire por todos. Los tejones también celebraban, con un fuerte abrazo en grupo, que habían hecho un partido estupendo y que estaban ganando, el nuevo buscador se sentía mal, pero todos le aseguraron que había hecho un trabajo espléndido.

-Smith -llamó la señora Hooch al capitán de Hufflepuff, quien acudió enseguida con todo su equipo detrás, atentos -Habeis hecho un juego estupendo, así que os concedo 50 puntos por la demostración de un juego limpio y deportivo... buena actuación señorita Edevane  
-Gracias, profesora

Zacharias abrazó inmediatamente a la joven, aunque habían perdido, su casa se había llevado una buena cantidad de puntos. Los tejones se retiraron enseguida hacia el vestuario, pero Anthea fue detenida por la mano de George sobre su hombro, quien le dedicó una victoriosa sonrisa.

-Ya, ya, habéis ganado -dijo la chica sonriendo -Pero solamente por Harry, técnicamente, os hemos vapuleado  
-Lo admito, habéis estado espléndidos

Anthea abrió los ojos sorprendida, no esperaba para nada aquello, creía que George se burlaría de ellos.

-Gra... gracias, Gege  
-De nada, hormiguita -sonrió encantador -¿Qué te parece si para celebrar tu llegada al equipo te invito a una cerveza de mantequilla en Hogsmade esta tarde?  
-¿No debería de invitarte yo por haber ganado el partido?  
-Podeis invitaros mutuamente y luego invitarme a mí -dijo Fred sonriente mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de ambos -Buen partido, Edevane, casi eres tan buena como nosotros, casi

Anthea rió por lo bajo cuando vio que George rodaba los ojos.

-Orgullosos y egocéntricos leones  
-Ey, eso te lo ha dicho él -corrigió George enseguida  
-Pero que adorable -pellizcó Anthea la mejilla del menor con suavidad

Sin más, la chica se dio media vuelta y fue corriendo hacia su vestuario, desde donde Zacharias la llamaba. George se giró y miró a su hermano con el ceño fruncido, quería a Fred más que a nada en este mundo, era su gemelo, pero a veces, deseaba sacudirlo por bocazas entrometido.

-Me has fastidiado la cita  
-Oh, ¿pero ibas a lograr pedírselo? -se burló Fred -Te he hecho un favor, si se lo llegas a plantear así, como una cita, la habrías asustado

Fred dio media vuelta y tiró de su hermano hacia los vestuarios.

*****

Aquella tarde, George estaba nervioso, ¿iría Anthea? ¿y si se lo había tomado como una broma?¿y si había descubierto sus intenciones? Sentía que iba a vomitar, jamás se había sentido así, cuando una chica le gustaba, con ir y decírselo era suficiente, pero... cuando estaba cerca de Anthea le temblaban las rodillas.  
Aún así, se vistió y bajó las escaleras, Fred estaba sentado en el sofá, haciendo manitas con Angelina. Siempre había sentido que le robaban a su hermano, pero ahora podía comprender perfectamente.

-Vamos, tórtolos, que se os van a quedar los morros como dos chupopteros -les interrumpió

La pareja se levantó, y con las manos entrelazadas, fueron detrás de George, Fred susurraba algo en el oído de la chica, y esta asentía. Cuando alcanzaron la puerta, en donde todos se reunían, encontró que Anthea esperaba apollada en el marco, estaba sola, pero la gente la saludaba al pasar son una sonrisa.

-Creo que esto del quidditch la hecho más popular -musitó Angelina

Bajaron los escalones y al fin George la pudo ver bien. Como aún no había demasiado frío, la chica llevaba unos pantalones cortos con una tupidas calcetas hasta medio muslo marrones, unos calentadores de lana negros y unas botas blancas, arriba, un jersey de Hufflepuff y un abrigo beige que llegaba hasta sus rodillas.

-¿Qué tal, tejón? -saludó Fred  
-Maravillosamente ahora que has llegado -se burló Anthea

Angelina rió por lo bajo y musitó algo a su novio que sonaba a burla, pero Fred, lejos de sentirse ofendido, sonrió aún más.

-Oh, Freddie, ahí está Alice, vamos  
-Nos vemos enseguida

Angelina tiró suavemente de la mano de Fred, dirigiéndose hacia su compañera, Alice. George parpadeó varias veces como si hubiera estado en otro sitio todo este tiempo, Anthea le miraba directa a los ojos, sonreía como si supiera algo que él no.

-Pensaste que no vendría, ¿no?  
-Ciertamente, creí que el pesado de mi hermano te habría espantado  
-Por Merlín, ¿Fred? ¿El asombroso y encantador Fred Weasley? -rió Anthea en un tono sarcástico -Jamás

La chica se apartó de la pared y caminó hacia George, poniéndose a su altura, el pelirrojo se percató de que con las botas le llegaba hasta la nariz.

-¿Nos vamos?  
-Ni lo dudes

Tal y como habían prometido, Fred y Angelina se unieron a ellos en el viaje, la chica de vez en cuando le hacía preguntas a Anthea, quién siempre respondía sin importar como de raras o entrometidas fueran, claro que Fred apretaba su mano cuando veía que George fruncía el ceño. Un hermano siempre tiene que cubrir a otro. Aunque gracias a eso, averiguó que Anthea cumplía los años el 18 de abril, que era de Cambridge, y que el Sombrero casi la pone en Ravenclaw.

Cuando llegaron al pueblo, lo primero que hicieron fue recorrer todas las tiendas, los gemelos iban comprando materiales para sus inventos, varios dulces, y como no podía faltar, estuvieron varios minutos en Zonko. Fred le enseñaba algo a Angelina, probablemente contándole la anécdota de una travesura, porque la chica no dejaba de reír. Anthea miraba aquellos frasquitos en forma de corazón con curiosidad.

-Filtros de amor -susurró George en su oído a sus espaldas -¿Te interesa hechizar a alguien?  
-Solo tengo ojos para ti, Gege

A pesar del tono jocoso, George no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero Anthea no lo vio.

-Siempre me vena causado curiosidad, lo preparé una vez en clase de Pociones, pero Snape no lo considera muy importante, así que no lo practicamos demasiado  
-¿Y te salió bien?  
-No lo sé, no lo probé -rió la chica

George dio un paso para ponerse a su lado y tomó un frasquito, quitándole el tapón, dejando que el vapor escapase lo puso delante de ella.

-¿A qué te huele?  
-A libro viejo, tierra mojada y... -las palabras de Anthea quedó en el aire, tomó la mano de George acercando más el frasco a su nariz -algo extraño que jamás había olido, como a campo, lumbre, especiado y afrutado  
-Wow, eso es muy concreto   
-¿Y a tí, listillo?

George acercó el frasco a su nariz y aspiró suavemente.

-Escoba nueva, fuegos artificiales y una mezcla entre galletas de mantequilla, helado de vainilla y hierbabuena

El pelirrojo abrió de par en par los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, aquello le olía a quidditch, a sus inventos con su hermano Fred, y a Anthea, porque aquella mezcla era el mismo olor que había percibido en la joven cuando cayó sobre ella. Tapó el frasco de forma rápida y lo dejó en su sitio, rascó levemente su nuca, y ladeó su cara para que Edevane no le viera.

-¿Estás bien?  
-Sí, perfectamente

Anthea ladeó el rostro y se inclinó, casi haciendo equilibrios, para poder ver su rostro.

-Estás sonrojado  
-No es cierto

La chica se sonrió divertida, aunque no parecía estar jactándose de él.

-Dejame adivinar -musitó golpeando su barbilla suavemente -Te ha olido a una chica y la has reconocido  
-¿Qué eres legeremante o qué?  
-De hecho sí -admitió la chica encogiendo los hombros -Es una de las razones por las que la gente no está cerca de mí, todos sus pensamientos quedan expuestos sin más

George abrió los ojos aterrorizados.

-Es broma -rió Anthea fuertemente  
-Serás hija de troll

Anthea seguía riendo mientras George le miraba claramente molesto.

-Venga, Gege, no te enfades -musitó la chica con un puchero mientras tomaba su brazo -Te invito a una cerveza de mantequilla, campeón


	7. Socios

Cómo prometió, Anthea invitó a los gemelos a una cerveza de mantequilla, a Angelina no porque había desaparecido, según Fred se había ido con sus amigas. Mientras duró la bebida, Fred y George le contaron todo lo que habían inventado, los problemas que les había dado, y cómo intentaban solucionarlos. Anthea sonreía tanto que le dolían los carrillos, mordía su mejilla interior o su labio inferior para aguantar las ganas de reír, pero acabó por estallar cuando Fred le contó que una vez a George le habían crecido tanto las orejas que se las pisaba al andar, en esos instantes los gemelos entendieron porque la chica solía evitar reír, y es que ella tenía una risa tan estridente que todos se giraron para verla.

-Pareces una hiena -dijo Fred con los ojos abiertos -Me encanta

George, a pesar de entender las razones, opinaba igual que su hermano, le parecía una risa adorable y contagiosa. Finalmente, tras varios minutos, Anthea logró dejar de reír y secó las lágrimas que se le habían formado, pero en cuanto miraba de nuevo a George, debía de imaginárselo, porque se volvía a reír. Necesitó tres intentos pero al final logró dejar de reír del todo.

-¿Te hago mucha gracia?  
-Sinceramente, sí -hipó -Y no sabes cómo te lo agradezco

Entonces los gemelos la hicieron participe de su evolución en la pastilla sangra narices, asegurando que el efecto era mucho mejor ahora que habían añadido lo que la chica le entregó, aunque tuvieron que admitir que les costó reproducirlo.

-Os puedo fabricar toda la que necesitéis -dijo la chica tras beber un trago -No me importa, así la práctico más para los ÉXTASIS

Fred se sonrió, cualquiera que le conociera sabría que acababa de tener una idea, sus ojos se partían por un relámpago momentáneo, George giró el cuello de golpe y le miró con los ojos estrechos, escudriñando en su rostros, leyendo su mente sin necesidad de hechizos o dones.

-¿Qué te parecería ser nuestra socia?

Anthea casi se atragantó con la bebida, tapó su boca y trató de aplacar la tos, George frotó su espalda en círculos tratando de calmarla.

-¿Socia?  
-Nosotros seguimos en Pociones porque necesitamos conocer las máximas posibles -dijo Fred mientras se echaba mucho más sobre la mesa con entusiasmo -pero no somos excesivamente buenos... y no te refieres que me cuesta admitirlo  
-Si lo he entendido bien -musitó con cuidado -quieres que yo me encargue de realizar las pociones  
-Y de ayudarnos a resolver los problemas, proponer lo que se te ocurra, y evitar que la señora Pomfrey nos vete la entrada a la enfermería

Anthea miró a Fred dudando, sus pupilas caían directas sobre las del pelirrojo, entonces sonrió y se giró para mirar a George.

-¿A ti te parece bien?  
-A mí... -musitó con los ojos moviéndose entre ambos -me parece espléndido, la verdad

Anthea miró a los gemelos y extendió ambas manos, los Weasley las tomaron rápidamente, estrechando con determinación.

Desde ese día, el nombre de Anthea Edevane aparecía en las improvisadas etiquetas de los productos Weasley, la chica había insistido en que no hacía falta, pero los gemelos aseguraron que ellos no se apropiaban de lo que no era suyo, aún así, ella insistió en que se escribiera en pequeño y al final.   
Y las horas compartidas se multiplicaron, no era raro ver a los tres juntos en sus horas libres, casi siempre en el baño de chicas, ignorando a Myltrell La Llorona, la novia de Fred, Angelina, acabó por molestarse un poco, por lo que en muchas ocasiones trabajaban George y Anthea solos. Además, a petición de la joven, comenzaron un álbum en el que guardaban fotos de los efectos de sus productos, aunque al final acabaron realizando muchas fotos que no tenían nada que ver, y que George guardaba con recelo.

El menor de los gemelos tenía un álbum pequeño, del tamaño de un cuadernillo, con tapas rojas y marcos dorados, una A negra de caligrafía. Dentro, estaban todas las fotos ajenas a sus investigaciones que habían hecho. En la primera página, había una gran foto de los tres, con la joven en medio, mostrando orgulloso su primer paquete de chicles para el sangrado de nariz, ahora ya perfeccionado. A partir de hay, las páginas recogían las máximas fotos posibles, dependiendo del tamaño, en algunas salían los tres juntos, en ocasiones junto a Lee Jordan, o incluso con Harry por su financiación, pero George también guardaba muchas en las que solamente aparecía Anthea, muchas, muchas.

Cuando las miraba, recordaba esos momentos especiales.

Aquella vez en la que trabajaban en una pastilla vomitiva, algo había producido que el efecto de la pastilla fuera una tos incontrolable... de confeti; la foto captaba el momento exacto en el que Anthea tosía un puñado de confeti dorado, era gracioso ver cómo volaba hacia tí para luego desaparecer de nuevo en su boca. O las gomas de animales, que transformaban tu nariz en la de un animal, había salido bien a la primera, aunque el efecto no era muy duradero; la instantánea mostraba a Fred con el pico de un pato mientras Anthea portaba la trompa de un elefante, en la foto se les veía "hablar" entre ellos. También estaba el caramelo de la risa, que tras disolverse, provocaba unas risas incontrolables, tanto que podías llegar a desmayarte o mearte encima; en la foto esta vez salía George con Anthea, uno frente al otro, mirándose mientras reían como locos.

George atesoraba aquellos momentos, y no era extraño encontrarlo mirando el álbum, aunque, en cuanto te aproximadas, el contenido de este cambiaba a una guía de quidditch. Cosa que le vino bastante bien una tarde en la que Fred estaba ausente.

El cuadro se vio dejando entrar a Neville, quién miraba detrás de él y de vuelta a él, se acercó con duda hacia George, quién le miró curioso.

-¿Estás bien, Neville?  
-Sí, es solo que... -el chico miró de nuevo a la entrada -te buscan  
-¿Quién?  
-Esa chica tan rarita del pelo blanco

George cerró el álbum y lo metió en su cartera.

-Esa chica tan rara es mi amiga, y te pediría que no te refieses así a ella, o estarás potando confeti hasta Navidad

Neville asintió de forma enérgica, George se puso en pie de un salto y se marchó revolviendo el pelo del menor, al llegar, encontró a la chica hablando con la señora Gorda.

-¿Me buscabas, hormiguita?  
-Siempre, Gege, no puedo vivir sin ti

George rió acostumbrado a las bromas de Anthea.

-¿Y qué necesitas, monada?  
-Esta noche florecen en la linde del bosque una flor que sirve para hacer una poción muy rara -comentó la chica con entusiasmo -Con ella podríamos conseguir que la gente escupiera fuego

George le miró bastante impactado, aunque le hubiese encantado llevar a Fred, este se encontraba en su desaparición semanal con Angelina, así que asió su cartera con fuerza y se marchó con la chica. Como aún quedaban dos horas para el toque de queda, caminaron tranquilos por los pasillos, saludando a los fantasmas y esquivando a Peeves, Anthea le hablaba sobre la flor, lo rara que era y cuántas cosas podía hacer con ella.

Cuando llegaron a la linde del bosque, aún había luz de sol, Anthea tomó su mano y le guío a lo largo de la linde hacia un punto exacto, y tras unas rocas, le mostró la flor. Ahora comprendía porqué la profesora Sprout no la había encontrado.

-Hay que cogerlas con guantes, porque si te pinchas...  
-Te salen terribles quemazones -dijo completando su frase, ella le miró con una sonrisa extraña -Te escucho cuando hablas, vale

Anthea ensanchó aún más la sonrisa, colocó un mechón de pelo tras su oreja, y miró al suelo con un gesto avergonzado que George no entendió.

-Haces más que eso -musitó -Me ves, de verdad, no lo que dicen los demás

George se sentía abrumado por aquellas repentinas palabras, pero de una forma agradable.

-Ni siquiera sé lo que dicen los demás

Anthea alzó la mirada y rió suavemente con un deje de ternura. Comenzaron entonces a cortar flores con mucho cuidado, cuando ya tenían un montón, ambos se percataron de que no tenían donde guardarlas.

-Creo que llevo un frasco en la cartera

Ella, que estaba más cerca, estiró la mano para tomarla, por desgracia, lo primero que encontró fue el álbum.

-¿Qué es esto?

George se giró bruscamente teniendo lo peor, no había nada de malo en guardar fotos de las que ella era consciente, pero podía darle sospechas más que acertadas. Anthea ya había abierto el álbum, claro que ante sus ojos, era un libro de técnicas de quidditch.

-¡Ey! -exclamó George cerrándolo de un golpe -no te dejaré copiar mis movimientos especiales

Anthea le miró directa a los ojos, con las cejas levemente juntas, aunque enseguida sonrió.

-Eres tan adorable, Gege


	8. ED

Anthea estaba en el comedor. Ahora que el invierno había terminado de entrar, hacía mucho frío en los alrededores del colegio, y casi todo el mundo estaba en sus tiempos libres en el Gran Comedor. George y Fred enteraron vestidos con la ropa común, ya que era viernes por la tarde y había una visita a Hogsmade, los gemelos se sentaron frente a ella en la mesa de Hufflepuff.

-Ey, hormiguita, ¿no vas a Hogsmade?  
-Hoy hace mucho frío  
-Tienes que ir -insistió Fred  
-No, en serio, pillaré un catarro, y no puedo gastar tanto en dulces  
-Anthea -dijo George llamando la atención de la joven ya que nunca usaba su nombre -Tienes que venir

La chica miró fijamente a ambos y sin mediar palabra se puso en pie, los gemelos la siguieron en silencio, bajando hacia la cocina, y se quedaron en la entrada de la Sala Común de Hufflepuff; Anthea volvió tras un par de minutos bastante abrigada, con un jersey gordo y unos pantalones de pana, rematado con unas botas altas y la bufanda de su casa. El trío subió rápidamente hacia el patio justo a tiempo para ir al pueblo de Hogsmade.

Anthea no preguntó en ningún instante, y siguió silenciosamente a los gemelos y Lee Jordan, que se le había unido en el pueblo, por todas las tiendas, especialmente Zonko. Tras un par de horas, George la tomó del brazo y la dirigió a la Cabeza de Puerco, encontrándose con un gran grupo de estudiantes dentro. Los gemelos se dirigieron a la barra, el camarero los miró cómo si les desagradase, entonces alzó la vista hacía donde estaba ella porque George acababa de preguntarle si quería algo, el hombre trató de evitarlo pero el gesto de sorpresa de su rostro era evidente, Anthea sintió un intenso dolor en el pecho que desapareció en cuanto el hombre bajó la mirada.

-Hola a todos -dijo Hermione -Estamos aquí porque a todos nos gustaría tener una buena formación en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras  
-Eso es lo que tú dices -interrumpió Zacharias -El Ministerio dice que no hay nada de lo que defenderse. Tal vez la asignatura sea más aburrida, pero yo, personalmente, no me importa mientras apruebe los TIMOS

Todos miraron a Zacharias con molestia evidente.

-Necesitamos saberlo porque Voldemort a vuelto -dijo Hermione con dureza ignorando las reacciones  
-Según Harry  
-¿Y? -interrumpió la voz de Anthea, quién había estado callada, y llamó la atención de todo el mundo -¿Crees que alguien sería tan estúpido y cruel como para inventarse eso?  
-Por llamar la atención...  
-Para eso te haces gótico, o vives en castigo constante, o haces un graffiti en los muros -dijo la chica de forma mordaz -No te inventas algo así, menos aún cuando hay un chico muerto, un compañero, un amigo, de por medio

Zacharias bajó la vista algo avergonzado, Hermione sonrió a la chica, y George apretó su mano levemente. Entonces Harry expuso la idea y aclaró las dudas, muchos dudaron a la hora de firmar, pero todo el grupo terminó por hacerlo.

-Nos veremos próximamente

Los alumnos se despidieron, abandonando la taberna poco a poco, y dispersándose de nuevo por el pueblo, George se alejó del grupo, pues Fred y Jordan se habían parado a hablar con Angelina, cuando se percató de que Anthea se había quedado atrás, mirando disimuladamente al camarero.

-¿Pasa algo?  
-El camarero -musitó -Hay algo extraño en él  
-¿El qué?  
-No sé, parece muy alarmado, no paraba de mirarnos pero... creo... que sus ojos estaban fijos en mi espalda

George miró a la peliplateada, luego al camarero, había algo que le desagradaba en el tono de la chica, como si aquel hombre la incomodase, así que tomó la mano de la chica y la sacó de allí rápidamente.

*****

Finalmente, Harry había encontrado un lugar en donde practicar, la Sala de los Menesteres, y Hermione una forma de comunicárselo sin ser descubiertos. Todos estaban emocionados y totalmente decididos a dar lo mejor de sí mismos. Algunos se sintieron decepcionados cuando practicaron los hechizos y encantamientos más básicos, pero tras descubrir lo malos que eran, agradecieron a Harry empezar por lo más básico. Anthea siempre practicaba con Neville, pero aquel día hubo un cambio.

-Voy a revisaros uno a uno, si queremos hacerlo bien, tenemos que asegurarnos de que lo básico está bien aprendido -dijo Harry -Cambiemos de parejas, ¿os parece?

Los estudiantes se sentaron en los extremos, Harry llamó a dos estudiantes, buscando romper los sujetos que solían formarse, y los situó en el centro. Casi todos lograron desarmar un par de veces al contrario, aunque Cho, que lo hizo con Hermione, solamente logró hacerlo una vez mientras que la Gryffindor tres.

-Anthea, George

El gemelo, que estaba jugando a los naipes explosivos con su hermano, alzó la cabeza al escuchar su nombre.

-¿Yo?  
-Sí, tú, no vas a practicar siempre con Fred, vamos

George se levantó de un salto y sacudió sus pantalones, sacando su varita y colocándose donde antes había estado Zacharias, a un lado de Harry. Anthea se levantó de los cojines donde estaba sentada, sacando su varita de la manga de su túnica, poniéndose en el lado contrario.

-Bien, comenzamos con desarme

Anthea y George se miraron, con las varitas en alto, tratando de preveer cuando atacaría el contrario. Entonces George se movió veloz lanzando el hechizo y haciendo volar de la mano de la chica su varita, Fred se puso en pie de un salto, vitoreando a su hermano, Ginny y Ron le imitaron, el resto aplaudió con mayor relajación. Anthea se giró y caminó tranquilamente para tomar su varita.

-Muy bien, George -le felicitó Harry con una sonrisa antes de mirar a la chica -Anthea, ¿qué tal si le pones más entusiasmo esta vez?  
-No quería herir su orgullo -rió bajo  
-Pésima excusa, hormiguita -se burló George -Y qué falta de humildad, vergüenza debería darte, Hufflepuff mala  
-Tú te lo has buscado

George alzó la varita de nuevo, Anthea ni se molestó en ello, para cuando el pelirrojo había abierto la boca, la chica ya había atacado.

-¡Rictusempra!

George salió volando por los aires, cayendo sobre los cojines que había tras él, pero no parecía adolorido, de hecho se reía descontrolado. Anthea se acercó con una sonrisa en la cara mientras los demás reían, incluido Fred, y se agachó.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó sin preocupación alguna  
-No -rió George -Me duele el trasero  
-Que desgracia más grande, ¿cómo va a sobrevivir el mundo sin tu hermoso trasero de Weasley?

George se rió aún más fuerte, aunque esta vez por las palabras de la chica, pues el efecto ya se le estaba pasando.

-Te fijas mucho en él, ¿eh?  
-Una tiene que darse alegrías de vez en cuando, Gege -dijo tendiéndole la mano -Es mirar tu culo y se me quitan todos los males

El pelirrojo tomó la mano de ella impulsándose desde el suelo, ignorando por completo las risas de todos, absorto por la cercanía, que le dejaba notar aquel agradable olor.

-Mira todo lo que quieras


	9. Por los pelos

La vida en Hogwarts había empeorado desde que Dolores Umbridge había sido nombrada la Suma Inquisidora del colegio, sin embargo, había algo que evitaba que arrancase la sonrisa de la gente, el quidditch. La temporada había empezado con Gryffindor y Hufflepuff, pero el partido de aquel fin de semana tenía mucho más bombo: Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Por esto, tanto Snape como McGonagall dejaron los deberes aún lado durante una semana, Harry se portó mejor que nunca evitando los castigos, y Angelina había doblado los entrenamientos. Como aquel día.

Hacia un frío de mil pares de narices, pero allí estaban los leones, entrenando, haciendo pases sobre sus escobas y regañando constantemente a Ron por estar despistado. Todo en orden. Salvo por la figura amarilla que estaba sentada en las gradas, con un gorro de lana que llevaba la bufanda tejida de forma contigua, la joven leía un libro que solía al sostenerlo en alto y llevaba el título de "Mil un hechizos curativos" (en su último invento, los gemelos habían padecido unos granos horribles en el trasero, y Anthea trataba de revertirlo), mientras comía galletas de chocolate con parsimonia.

-¡Ni se te ocurra copiar nuestras técnicas, Edevane!  
-No te preocupes, ni os estoy mirando, Angy -dijo la chica con los ojos clavados en el libro antes de levantar un puño -¡Arriba Gryffindor!

Al final de la jornada, todos estaban mojados y próximos a un catarro, pero al menos Ron había mejorado, y Anthea había encontrado la solución para los gemelos.

Cuando el sábado llegó, todos los alumnos estaban emocionados, los que apoyaban a Slytherin cantaban una canción horrible dirigida hacia Ron, y los de Gryffindor trataba de abuchearlos de todas las formas posibles. Luna llevaba un sombrero de cabeza de león que dejó a todos perplejos, sobretodo cuando rugía.   
Estaban terminando de alistarse cuando la cortina se corrió mostrando a Anthea con la mano sobre sus ojos.

-¿Hay hombres desnudos por aquí?  
-Aquí no hay de eso -rió Alice -Solo niñatos pubertos  
-Y yo que venía a alegrarme la vista

Anthea bajó su mano y miró a todos super sonriente.

-¿Vienes en calidad de espía?  
-Desde luego, Zacharias está interesado en saber vuestra talla de pantalón -dijo seria -Para ver si entra su bota en vuestro pandero

Angelina frunció el ceño, aquella chica no solo le robaba tiempo con su novio y se colaba en todos lados con la excusa de los gemelos, sino que además se burlaba de ella.

-Venia a ver si necesitaba algo tu equipo -le dijo a la capitana en tono amable enseñándole una insignia en su abrigo -En calidad de enfermera emergente, ¿lo ves?

Angelina de acercó. Era una chapa blanca con el emblema de la enfermería en negro, y abajo tenía escrito "enfermera de campo", Anthea le dijo que la señora Pomfrey no había asistido al partido, queriendo descansar un poco, y que la había enviado para atender los incidentes sencillos y trasladar a los pacientes.

-¿Alguien necesita algo? -preguntó la capitana mirando a su equipo  
-Un millón de galeones -rió Fred

Angelina rodó los ojos mientras volvía su atención a sus muñequeras. Anthea terminó de entrar al vestuario y se paseo por él, un chico le dijo que le dolía la mano porque había estado copiando en Historia de la Magia, ella le dio un rápido masaje con una crema de azafrán, a Harry le hizo el encantamiento para que no se le nublaran las gafas, y ayudó a una chica a recogerse el pelo, estuvo mirando un poco a Ron, que estaba prácticamente verde, pero parecían ser solamente nervios. Finalmente, se acercó a los gemelos y de un salto se colgó de la espalda de ambos.

-¿Y mis gemelos favoritos? ¿Cómo van esos culillos, eh, son de bebé o de puercoespin?  
-En realidad el mío va genial  
-¿Sí, Fred? ¿Os dais cremita el uno al otro por las noches? -dijo con un puchero que pretendía acentuar la burla, Fred atrapó su cabeza con el brazo y frotó su coronilla, haciéndola reír victoriosa -Ya, ya, Freddy Mercury, no seas picajoso

Fred la soltó finalmente y Anthea peinó un poco su pelo, aunque no con demasiado esmero, la risa de Harry se escuchó a su lado.

-¿Necesitáis algo más?  
-¿Qué tal un beso de buenas suerte?

Anthea y Fred miraron a George, se ajustaba los protectores de sus antebrazos, tratando de disimular el rubor de sus mejillas. Sin que pasara un segundo, la peliplateada se subió a la banquilla para estar por encima de ellos, tomó el rostro de George por las mejillas y dejó un beso en su frente, luego hizo lo mismo con Fred, y le dio otra también a Harry.

-Bueno, espero que Slytherin os machaque -dijo con entusiasmo cuando se marchaba y una ola de abucheos la despidió -Es broma, el verde no fue nunca mi color, ¡arriba Gryffindor!

El partido se desarrolló parecido al de Hufflepuff, a pesar del juego extraordinario de Gryffindor, las serpientes le llevaban ventaja, pero por suerte (eso mentira porque Harry es el mejor) el buscador de los leones, Potter, atrapó la snitch dorada. Todo parecía ir espléndidamente hasta que Malfoy abrió la maldita boca e insultó a la madre de Harry y a los padres de los Weasley, en ese instante George y Harry sacaron sus varitas, Fred parecía dispuesto a echarse sobre él, pero Angelina le sujetó con ayuda de otras dos cazadoras. Nadie logró sujetar a los otros dos, esto acabaría en desastre... o lo hubiera hecho.

Sin ninguna explicación, Malfoy comenzó a vomitar fuertemente, un pitido se escuchó, la señora Hooch había cesado en su regaño a Crabbe por su falta contra Harry, por la que le sustrajo 10 puntos, y ahora corría hacia el buscador de Slytherin. En la dirección contraria, desde los vestuarios, apreció Anthea con una camilla levitando tras ella, la chica la dejó en el suelo y subió a Draco en ella con la ayuda de un par de jugadores, rápidamente hizo aparecer un cubo para que el rubio pudiera vomitar en él, y con un toque de varita, la camilla despareció, presumiblemente, hacia la enfermería. Sin embargo, una falsa y molesta tos desvaneció toda la gloria que pudieran sentir, Dolores Umbridge los mandó a todos rápidamente al despacho de la jefa de Gryffindor.

Minerva miraba a todos los jugadores de su equipo, y a Anthea, a quien Umbridge había reclamado también.

-Entonces, ¿me queréis decir que ninguno es el responsable?

Todos los presentes asintieron.

-Compruebe sus varitas, ellos tres las tenían fuera -chilló Dolores entregándole las varitas de George, Harry y Anthea

La profesora las tomó y comprobó que el último embrujo de Harry había sido "alohomora", probablemente para abrir su taquilla, y que George había hecho lo mismo, sin embargo, la de Anthea mostró el hechizo de traslación, con el que había transportado a Malfoy.

-Aquí no hay nada, Dólares  
-¡REVISE LAS DEMÁS!

Ningún jugador se negó a entregar su varita, y todos, al igual que sus compañeros, habían realizado "alohomora" como último encantamiento.

-Tal vez fue alguien de las gradas, o del propio Slytherin para culminar la dispuesta -dijo Minerva relajada -Sea como sea, mis jugadores no han sido  
-Muy bien -musitó Dolores entre dientes -pero como vuelva a ver alguna intención de agresión, suspenderé al equipo  
-No sé preocupe, yo misma lo haré si acontece algo semejante

La profesora de Defensa se marchó con un paso que denotaba rabia, McGonagall se puso en pie mirando a todos con lentitud, sus ojos finalmente cayeron sobre la Hufflepuff.

-Señorita...  
-¿Profesora?

Pero McGonagall no dijo nada.

-¿Insinúa usted, profesora, que yo, rompiendo mi justamento para con Madame Pomfrey, ataqué a Draco Malfoy para evitar una pelea que habría acabado en un horrible castigo, y porque estaba insultando a la familia de mis mejores amigos?

Minerva sonrió de lado.

-Coge una galleta, Edevane


	10. Confesiones inéditas

Era lunes, diciembre ya había llegado, y a pesar del frío y de todo, era el mejor día de la semana para los gemelos Weasley, ya que estos, que mantenían sus asignaturas al mínimo, libraban la mayoría del día. Fred, como todas las semanas, fue reclamado por Angelina en su hora libre, antes esto molestaba a George no le gustaba estar sin su hermano, pero ahora ya no le importaba un hipogrifo. El menor de los gemelos tomó su bufanda y guantes y salió al frío del patio, Anthea tenía en esos momentos una hora libre, y si la encontraba a tiempo, podrían aprovecharla al máximo, así que prácticamente corrió colina abajo hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, quien ya había vuelto. Cuando llegó la clase estaba terminando, aquel día Hufflepuff estudiaba con Slytherin, George había notado que los tejones se movían cómodos entorno a la peliplateada, pero las serpientes seguían tan mordaces como siempre.

-¡Ey, Weasley! -llamó su atención Montague, el capitán de Slytherin -¿Vienes a buscar a la sangre sucia de tu novia?

George dio un paso a delante pero la mano de Zacharías le frenó, el chico le dedicaba una tranquila mirada de advertencia, no debía pelearse con Montague, Umbridge se lo haría pagar.

-Dicen que es una mujer lobo, ¿es eso cierto? -rió junto a todos sus compañeros -¿Y que tiene el pelo blanco porque un dementor casi la mata de pequeña? Que desgracia que no acabara el trabajo, nos hubiera ahorrado la desgracia de soportarle

En ese instante al pelirrojo le importo menos que nada las advertencias de Zacharías, estar rodeado de Slytherin, o lo que la cara sapo pudiera hacer, se soltó del agarre del Hufflepuff y caminó directo hacia Montague, dispuesto a golpear su cara como si de la bludger se tratase. ¿Lo que le frenó? Anthea, como siempre, aunque esta vez no de forma voluntaria. La chica había pasado por delante de él a toda prisa y subía el camino hacia el castillo a una velocidad vertiginosa, aunque solo podía ver su pelo agitándose por la celeridad, algo le dijo a George que no estaba nada bien, y eso le importó más que arreglarle las cuentas a Montague. Weasley se dio la vuelta al instante y salió corriendo tras ella. Jamás había visto a nadie correr tan rápido, desde luego la chica sería una campeona en ese deporte muggle que llaman atletismo, pero George, con las ventajas de unas piernas mucho más largas, la alcanzó.

-Hormiguita -la llamó cuando intentó tomar su brazo pero la chica se alejó de un tirón -¡Por Merlín, Anthea, para!

-¡¿Qué quieres?! -gritó la chica girándose con fuerza, George se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando -¡¿Esto es lo que querías?! ¡¿Ya estás contento?!

Le dolió, mucho, no lo que le había dicho, pues podía entender que la chica no quería que la viera así, era verla llorar lo que le rompía el corazón en mil trocitos. George se acercó aún más ella, ignorando por completo la nieve que caía sobre ellos, pues la chica había frenado de golpe atravesando el patio, y tomó sus hombros.

-No, no, ¡suéltame!

Anthea se revolvió, pero sus movimientos eran débiles, así que George la ignoró y terminó de cerrar las distancias, abrazándola fuerte contra su pecho. Ella se agitó un poco más, las manos sobre su pecho que intentaban soltarse dejaron de hacer fuerza, sus dedos tomaron la chaqueta de George con fuerza, y rompió a llorar sin más. George la abrazaba cada vez más fuerte, frotando su espalda con el pulgar, dejando que su mejilla tocase la coronilla de la peliplateada, y no importándole una mierda sentir la humedad de sus lágrimas en el cuello.

-Tiene que darte igual -susurró -Ignóralo, es un estúpido

Ella negó suavemente.

-No puedo más -sollozó en su pecho -Ya es demasiado

George asintió recordando las palabras de Hermione. Granger era de las pocas que se hacían llamar "amiga" de Anthea, siendo la otra Luna, y a pesar de que su relación había empezado como una mera tutoría para mejorar sus notas, había terminado en una auténtica relación amistosa, así que George le preguntó a ella cuando se percató de que Anthea siempre estaba sola. Hermione le dijo que desde el mismo día que entró en Hogwarts, los de Slytherin comenzaron a meterse con ella y correr rumores, los cuales se extendieron tanto que al final nadie quería juntarse con ella, los de Hufflepuff se relacionaban estrictamente lo necesario (haciendo gala de su "amabilidad"), no fue hasta dos años después que los rumores quedó solo en los niveles superiores de Hogwarts, y los menores comenzaron a entablar relación con ella (todos por los mismos motivos que Hermione, aunque solo ella y Luna llegaron a algo más). George había supuesto, después del día en Hogsmade y las evidencias recientes, que los alumnos comenzaban a aproximarse a ella ahora que era parte del equipo de quidditch, pero como siempre, los de Slytherin tenían que tocar las narices. Le preguntó a Hermione cuales eran los rumores que corrían, pero ella no quiso decir nada, creía que eso era asunto de Anthea de aquel al que se lo quisiera contar, aún así, George decidió que no le importaba lo que fuese.

-No es verdad -musitó Anthea -Sí te importa, como a todos, ¿a quién no le importaría?

George aflojó el abrazo y se alejó un poco para poder ver a la chica a la cara.

-No me molesta lo que dicen, hay muchos mestizos e hijos de muggles que son extraordinarios, y ser un hombre lobo no tendría que ser algo malo, mira al profesor Lupin -suspiró -Es lo que piensan, el escuchar su miedo, los insultos que no se atreven a decir delante de los profesores, y el constante repiqueteo de cancioncillas absurdas para no pensar en nada

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Anthea asió su cartera con fuerza.

-En Hogsmade me preguntaste si era una legeremante -murmuró -Te dije que no, pero lo cierto es que sí... esa es la verdadera razón por la que la gente no quiere estar conmigo, no quieren que lea sus pensamientos, que juegue con sus mentes -bufó molesta -Jamás haría eso, esta mal, además.... Snape me enseñó a controlarlo

En ese momento George entró en pánico, en absoluto pánico, no es que le diera miedo pero... ¿eso significaba que había escuchado todas las cosas vergonzosas que había pensado? ¿que sabía sobre su álbum? ¿que conocía sus intenciones desde el principio? Su corazón comenzó a latir más y más deprisa.

-¿A ti también te da miedo, verdad? -le preguntó la peliplateada con dureza

George estaba tan absorto en la vergüenza que sentía (como cualquier adolescente, a veces había tenido pensamientos indecorosos) que no se percató de que se había quedado mudo o de que Anthea le estaba hablando.

-Lo sabía

Edevane se giró y reanudó su camino, andando al mismo paso acelerado que antes, George parpadeó repetidas veces antes de volver en sí, y alcanzó a ver el extremo de la amarilla bufando girando hacia la derecha.

-Anthea no, no es lo que piensas -le espetó mientras corría tras ella -Para, ¡para!

-¡Déjame en paz o te juro que no respondo!

George aceleró el paso, pero la puerta del cuarto de baño de las chicas se le cerró en las narices, tiró del pomo con fuerza, pero esta no se abría. Por suerte, Myrtel la atravesó en aquel instante, y abrió la cerradura creyendo que era la típica reunión de Sortilegios Weasley, George la atravesó directamente sin importarle sus quejas y fue hacia el único cubículo que esta cerrado.

-No es lo que piensas -le susurró a la puerta -No has entendido bien lo que pasaba por mi mente

-¿Entender? Ni siquiera le leído, George, jamás he leído tu mente

El pelirrojo sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Como mucho he percibido tus sentimientos y tus mentiras -musitó Anthea desde el otro lado de la puerta  
-Yo jamás te he mentido  
-Me dijiste que no buscabas nada en la enfermería y que aquello era un libro de quidditch, era mentira -musitó como si le estuviera costando confesarlo -Pero entonces noté como te avergonzabas y pensé que sería una mentirijilla sin mal alguno

George suspiró rendido.

-¿Quieres saber la verdad?  
-Por favor

Abrió su cartera, siempre lo llevaba encima, y lo pasó por la parte de arriba de la puerta, soltándolo cuando notó que la mano de Anthea lo había tomado, esperando a que lo abriera.

-¡Revelio!

No hubo sonido alguno al otro lado y George supo que el álbum estaba cambiando, porque en cuanto fue revelado, Anthea dejó escapar un "Oh, Dios mío". Dio gracias a las hadas porque hubiera una puerta de por medio, porque su cara tenía que estar como su pelo, como mínimo.

-Lo cierto es que me gustas -admitió al fin -me gustas mucho  
-¿Por eso siempre estás tan nervioso y avergonzado?  
-Esto arruinará mi reputación, pero sí

El cierre del cubículo se abrió y Anthea salió con los ojos fijos en las fotografías, tras uno segundos alzó la mirada, ya no lloraba.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó sin más -No sabes nada de mí, no sabes mis orígenes, ni mi vida antes de esto, ni de ella fuera del colegio, ni siquiera sabías que era legeremante

George suspiró y encogió los hombros.

-No me importa -sonrió -Soy feliz cuando estoy contigo y eso es todo

Y por primera vez lo vio claramente, las mejillas de Anthea completamente rojas, casi le llegaba hasta las orejas. La chica bajó la mirada y señaló una foto, era aquella en la que George y ella se reían como locos.

-Esta también la tengo yo, Fred hizo dos -susurró casi imperceptible -La tengo enmarcada en mi mesita  
-¿Cómo?

Anthea cerró el álbum y se lo dio a George, cogió entonces su cartera y se dirigió a la puerta, el pelirrojo la siguió sin más.

-Vayamos a por ingredientes, aún tenemos tiempo  
-Anthea...  
-Creo que he visto en los invernaderos  
-Anthea....  
-La profesora Sprout me deja coger

La chica andaba tan ligero que en pocos minutos habían vuelto a atravesar el patio y salían del castillo.

-¡Edevane!

Anthea frenó en seco ante el potente reclamo de George.

-No vas a volver a darme largas, ¿lo has entendido? Así que responde  
-Vale, vale -murmuró de forma atropellada -Sí, tengo esa foto en mi mesita, ¿contento?  
-¿Por qué?

La peliplateada negó y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, George dejó su cartera en el suelo de los pasillos de los invernaderos, acercándose a ella con una mirada amenazadora.

-No me obligues a sacartelo por las malas, hormiguita  
-¿Pero tú qué te crees? Mi intimidad es mía y si no me da la gana, no me la da, así que.... ni se te ocurra

George supo que en esos instantes Anthea había leído su mente, pero ya era demasiado tarde, porque ya la había acorralado contra una de las ventanas y había tomado su rostro con ambas manos, aproximando tanto sus rostros que las narices de ambos se rozaban. Y la besó. Cerró la distancia entre ellos y unió sus labios en un tierno y casto roce, pero suficiente para sentir mariposas en su estómago y sus rodillas temblar, era tan maravilloso como lo había imaginado, incluso más.

-Me gustas -susurró la chica cuando se separó de ella -Desde el mismo día en que cruzaste la puerta de la enfermería y abriste la boca para decir sandeces  
-¿Y antes?  
-No seas engreído -rió suave -Eras mono de pequeño pero nada de nada

George hizo un puchero.

-Me siento ofendido  
-Ey, tú ni siquiera sabías que existía, no te quejes  
-¿Y qué? -sonrió George -¿No fue justamente gracias a eso que no conocía ningún rumor de ti?

Anthea alzó los ojos y miró directa a las pupilas de George.

-Que encantador  
-E irresistiblemente guapo  
-Te lo crees demasiado

George volvió a acercarse a ella.

-Son palabras tuyas, hormiguita... y lo que tú digas y pienses en todo lo que me importa


	11. De la mano

Tras aquello, George acompañó a Anthea hasta el invernadero donde tenía la clase de Herbología, la chica se giró para mirarle, abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo, pero volvió a cerrarla y se dio la vuelta sin decir nada, aunque el sonrojo de sus mejillas era más que evidente. El pelirrojo tomó camino a su próxima clase, encontrándose con Fred por el recorrido, la sonrisa de bobo debió delatarle porque Fred lo tomó por los hombros y le miró con el ceño fruncido directo a los ojos.

-¿Has hecho lo que estoy pensando que has hecho?  
-Me he confesado y la he besado

Fred abrió los ojos de par en par y comenzó a saltar sobre él, colgándose de su espalda, revolviendo su cabello, gritando como loco.

-¡Así se hace, Georgie!

Durante la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, los gemelos pasaron de atender, jugando a los naipes explosivos tras los libros, que tenían garabatos más que otra cosa. Cuando la clase terminó, los gemelos se marcharon al invernadero, interceptando a los alumnos en la salida, Anthea se quedó congelada en la puerta cuando vio a ambos apoyados en el marco.

-¿Estoy en problemas? -musitó  
-Desde luego -sonrió Fred acercándose a ella -Bienvenida a la familia, mi Georgie ya estaba tardando, pero lo bueno se hace esperar

Fred le abrazó con fuerza y la alzó por los aires, tomó entonces su cartera y pasó un brazo por sus hombros, George entrelazó sus dedos con los de Anthea, y así, los tres juntos acompañaron la joven a Estudios sobre Demonios Necrófagos.

El secreto de la relación entre George Weasley y Anthea Edevane no duró mucho. George llevaba y recogía a Anthea de todas las clases, en las horas libres siempre estaba con ella (y con Fred si Angelina no lo reclamaba), y en el comedor la arrastraba a la mesa de Gryffindor. A Fred le encantaba llamarla "cuñada", lo que siempre sacaba los colores a la joven, y cuando Ginny y Ron se enteraron, comenzaron a tomar la misma costumbre. Anthea tuvo que prohibirle a George que se saltase las clases o provocase accidentes en sus investigaciones para ir a verla a la enfermería, Fred no fue de demasiada ayuda, pero Ginny logró convencerle.

Pero lo más habitual de todo era verlos de la mano, no importaba que hiciesen, siempre tenían los dedos entrelazados (parecía que a George le había gustado demasiado). Si estaban comiendo los tenían unidos sobre las mesas, si andaban por los pasillos iban de la mano, en cuanto se encontraban lo primero que hacían era tomarse de la mano, si hacían deberes en la biblioteca o en el gran salón era con una mano unida. Fred se burlaba de su hermano diciéndole que tenía manos de ventosa. Aunque tal vez, lo mejor de todo fue que los rumores sobre Anthea terminaron, a pesar de que nadie logró que los de Slytherin cerraran la boca, el resto dejó de murmurar cada vez que la veían, y los Gryffindor cada vez se mostraban más amistosos con ella.

Aquella tarde estaban en el patio, aquel día no nevaba y habían encendido unos grandes fuegos, Anthea estaba abrigada hasta la punta de la nariz, pero necesitaba analizar una de las gárgolas que decoraban las columnas, que representaba a uno de los demonios que estaban estudiando (de hecho, todos los estudiantes de esa clase estaban en el patio); George estaba con ella, ya que disponía de un par de horas libres antes del entrenamiento de quidditch, y Fred estaba castigado con Umbridge por haber encendido un petardo en clase, el menor se libró por los pelos. Anthea estaba sentada en uno de los bancos, George estaba tumbado en lo que quedaba libre con su cabeza sobre el regazo de la chica, la mano izquierda de esta se entrelazaba con la suya mientras que la derecha hacia trazos en unas hojas, usando el pecho del pelirrojo como apoyo.

-Hormiguita

La chica hizo un sonido de asentimiento que le dio pie a seguir.

-¿Dónde pasarás las Navidades?  
-Aun queda una semana  
-¿Eso significa que no lo has pensado o que no quieres contestarme?

Anthea levantó la vista del pergamino y miró los azules ojos de su... novio, le costaba tanto decirlo, pensarlo siquiera. George le dedicó una seductora sonrisa.

-¿Tratas de embaucarme?  
-No sé, dímelo tú  
-Ya te dije que no leo tu mente, prefiero que seas un misterio para mí

George sonrió aún más. Anthea le había jurado que jamás había leído su mente, y le prometió que jamás lo haría, aunque él sabía perfectamente que cuando le miraba fijamente a los ojos trataba de entender lo que sentía, porque era imposible que no notase las sensaciones que le atravesaban.

-Vamos, dímelo, no me obligues a usar mis artes secretas  
-¿Ah sí? -se burló ella

George estiró el cuello rápidamente impulsándose sobre sus codos y alcanzó el rostro de Anthea, el contacto físico estaba prohibido pero Umbridge se encontraba en clase, así que besó dulcemente a la chica. Siempre era así, besos suaves y tiernos, aún castos, tan solo llevaban dos semanas de pareja y George no quería agobiarla.

-Eso es trampa -bufó Anthea -Me quedaré aquí, siempre lo hago, suficiente tengo con pasar el verano en el orfanato...

La peliplateada abrió los ojos y cerró la boca al ver lo que había dicho, George se incorporó rápidamente, mirándola de forma extraña, era de esperar, Anthea no le había hecho participe de su vida fuera de Hogwarts. Ella bajó la mirada avergonzada por haberse delatado.

-¿Orfanato?  
-Sí, bueno... no soy la primera ni la última huérfana, ¿no?  
-¿Tus padres están muertos?

Anthea tomó el pergamino de nuevo y volvió la atención a su trabajo.

-Vamos, dímelo -dijo George suave  
-No lo sé, ¿vale? -bufó alzando los ojos y clavándolos en sus pupilas -No sé nada de ellos, me abandonaron en las puertas del orfanato, mi cumpleaños es el día en que me acogieron  
-Lo siento...  
-No pasa nada -sonrió, aunque obviamente sarcástica -Muchos padres no quieren a sus hijos, y Doña Lúcida es un amor de mujer, es una squib -habló atropellada -Por eso pude venir a Hogwarts, esconde mis cosas en su despacho, se inventó que tengo una beca en un instituto prestigioso y Dumbledore es muy amable conmigo

Weasley frunció el ceño.

-Doña Lúcida me compra la ropa muggle pero no puede sacar dinero del orfanato sin justificación alguna  
-¿Qué quieres decir?

Anthea bajó la mirada.

-Dumbledore me lo pagó todo de su bolsillo: el uniforme, la varita, los libros, los materiales...

Una idea cruzó la mente de George, dando gracias porque su novia (a él le encantaba esa palabra) no leyera su mente, se acercó a ella y le dio un fugaz beso diciendo que tenía una emergencia, corrió hasta la torre, y tomó un pergamino.


	12. La Madriguera

-¿Qué has hecho qué?

A Anthea le daba igual que todo el mundo le estuviese mirando, le daba igual gritar en mitad del Gran Salón, todo le daba igual.

-No es para tanto, hormiguita -sonrió George -Le pregunté a mi madre si podías venir por Navidad y dijo sí

La chica se sentó al lado de Hermione, justo enfrente de George, su cabeza cayó sobre la mesa, sus brazos cubriéndola, como si quisiera mimetizarse con ella.

-No quería que pasaras la Navidad allí-susurró George -Tampoco aquí  
-¿Y si no le gusto?

En ese instante todos miraron perplejos a la chica, los cuatro Weasley, Harry y Hermione, nadie esperaba que dijera eso.

-¿QUÉ? Me miráis como si fuera una alienígena -bufó -Creo que no soy la única chica en este mundo que quiere caerle bien a la madre de su... su...  
-Si consigues decir "novio" hago una traca de fuegos artificiales -musitó Fred comiendo su puddin

Hermione cubrió la mano de Anthea.

-Imagina la mujer más maravillosa que puedas y se quedará pequeña a su lado -sonrió Hermione -La señora Weasley es una mujer encantadora  
-Con que sea la mitad de encantadora que sus hijos me declaro su fan

Los Weasley se rieron por lo bajo.

-¿Lo he dicho en alto?  
-Sí, cuñada, lo has hecho

Ron, que había estado callado, aunque atento a la conversación, dejó la cuchara y se inclinó para poder mirar a Anthea cara a cara.

-Mamá te va a adorar -le dijo -Eres una chica lista con notas espléndidas, y una buena influencia para estos dos, y a papá le fascinará que vengas del mundo muggle, estará haciéndote preguntas todo el tiempo

Hermione le sonrió a Ron mientras revolvía su pelo.

-Cuando quieres... eres muy elocuente

Durante el resto de la semana, Anthea continuó quejándose, parecía encontrar millones de trabas a pasar las Navidades con los Weasley: no conocía las costumbres, no podía hacerles regalos, eran una fiestas muy importantes como para entrometerse... George insistía en que nada de eso importaba, así que cuando el día de marcharse llegó, la maleta de Anthea estaba hecha en la entrada de la Sala Común de Hufflepuff, no era más que un maletín pero ella aseguró que todo lo necesario había entrado, lo difícil ahora era sacarla a ella. Como Ginny predijo, le entró pánico en el último momento, y tras soltar su maleta en el suelo se volvió a colar dentro, George intentaba entrar, pero no le dejaban a pesar de decir la contraseña correcta, porque no era Hufflepuff; por suerte, Harry utilizó sus influencias, fue a buscar a Dobby y este le hizo el favor muy emocionado, desapareciendo y apareciendo en cuestión de segundos con Anthea sujetada por el tobillo, tirada en el suelo.

-He tenido que perseguirla, intentaba colarse debajo de la cama, pero Dobby la ha atrapado

-Bien hecho, Dobby -sonrió Harry

Ahora el problema era que Anthea se negaba a ponerse en pie, y se agarraba con tanta fuerza a los barriles que no conseguían arrastrarla, Hermione habría sido de gran ayuda para hacerla entrar en razón, pero ya se encontraba en el tren, al que no le quedaba demasiado para salir.

-¡Vas a venir! -gritó George -¡Quieras o no! ¡Así que acaba con ese berrinche estúpido, mi madre no te va a comer, y mi padre tampoco!

Pero Anthea no se movió. George le dio la maleta a Fred con un empujón seco y se agachó para coger a la chica por los aires, colgándola de su hombro, y cargando con ella como si de su escoba se tratase. Anthea le exigía que le soltase pero George la ignoraba por completo y no la bajó de su hombro hasta que no llegaron al vagón para sentarla, Hermione la miró con reprobación, gritando que no entendía como no podía darle miedo el Calamar Gigante (Hermione había encontrado a Anthea alimentándolo en ocasiones e incluso bañándose en la orilla en primavera) y sí conocer a los señores Weasley, Edevane puso mohín y recogió sus piernas sobre el asiento sin decir ni pio en todo el viaje. Al llegar a la estación, la chica seguía sin mediar palabra, aunque se despidió de Hermione con un fortísimo abrazo. Tomaron las cosas y buscaron al señor Weasley con la mirada, pero en su lugar encontraron Bill, quien alzó la mano para saludarles con una enorme sonrisa y se acercó a ellos en pocas zancadas, aunque se quedó algo confuso al ver a Anthea.

-Tú debes ser Edevane, ¿verdad? -sonrió estirando una mano que Anthea tomó asintiendo -Yo soy Bill, el mayor de los Weasley, mi madre me ha hablado mucho de ti

-¿Sí?

-Por supuesto, estaba muy emocionada con que vinieras, George le ha contado muchas cosas, dice que ahora en sus cartas....

Pero las palabras del hombre quedaron atrapadas en la mano de George, quien cubría su boca con un evidente sonrojo, Ginny rió junto a Ron por lo bajo, Harry entendía como se sentía (él se avergonzaba igual con Cho), sin embargo, fue Fred quien llamó la atención de todos.

-Ahora en sus cartas dice rápidamente los progresos en los estudios para dejar tranquila a mamá y se tira dos pergaminos hablando de ti -completó la frase de su hermano -¡Ey, no me pegues, eso dolió!

-Eres un traidor -le espetó George -Te mataría si no fueras mi gemelo

Fred rió por la cara de fastidio de su hermano, era divertido molestar a George, aunque era el único con el que tenía cuidado, siempre eran bromas suaves.

-George me ha contado que eres rompemaldiciones en Gringotts -sonrió Anthea con ojos brillantes -Debe ser muy interesante

Bill sonrió de oreja a oreja y le ofreció un brazo a la chica, quien se enganchó a él, y tras tomar con la otra mano la de su hermana Ginny, los tres echaron a andar mientras la peliplateada escuchaba muy atentamente al mayor de los Weasley. 

-Creo que te van a robar la novia -se rió Ron

Pero George sonreía de oreja a oreja agradeciendo internamente que hubieran enviado a Bill, era una buena forma de romper el hielo, para cuando llegaran a la Madriguera, Anthea se sentiría más segura.

*****

Bill apagó el coche (había alquilado uno para poder llevar a toda la familia durante las Navidades ya que los menores no podían aparecerse y la red Flu no era segura), Ginny se había sentado delante con él y le había contado todo lo que había pasado aquel año en Hogwarts, Ron y Harry habían estado jugando a los naipes explosivos en la segunda fila, y los Gemelos habían atrapado a Anthea entre ellos en la parte final, hablándole sobre su hogar. Edevane bajó del coche en cuanto Fred le dejó el paso libre, iba a tomar su maleta, pero se quedó totalmente petrificada mirando la Madriguera, George apareció tras ella con el equipaje en las manos.

-No es una mansión ni nada parecido...

-Es preciosa -dijo Anthea en un tono absorto -Es como la casa de un cuento, quita la respiración... desde luego es mejor que el Orfanato para Señoritas Watertown

George sonrió de forma extraña, le alegraba que a Anthea le gustase su hogar, que le pareciera una casa de cuentos de hadas para muggles, pero al mismo tiempo le dolía saber que su único punto de referencia era un orfanato lúgubre en Cambridge. La puerta de la casa se abrió y apareció Molly Weasley limpiando sus manos en el mandil, corriendo hacia sus hijos, con una sonrisa que se podría ver desde la Luna; Ginny corrió hacia su madre y la abrazó con fuerza, Ron y Harry fueron atrapados cuando se dirigían con prisas hacia la casa, Bill besó su frente cuando pasó por su lado. Anthea notó como George le tomaba la mano, Fred apareció al instante y cogió la otra, murmurando un suave "yo te cubro", al fin y al cabo, era su mejor amigo. Molly los alcanzó enseguida, sacudió el mandil sobre sus piernas, arregló su pelo y sonrió ampliamente.

-Tú eres Anthea Edevane, ¿verdad, cariño? -sonrió, George notó como la peliplateada abría los ojos levemente al escuchar aquella palabra -Oh, vamos, soltadla, no voy a comérmela... aunque es un ricura, que ojos más bonitos

-Eso le digo yo siempre, pero no me cree -bufó George

-Porque es una chica lista, sólo un loco se fiaría de vuestra palabra -le regañó Molly -Seguro que habéis estado dando muchos problemas en el Colegio

-Eso no es cierto -se defendió Fred -Anthea te lo puede decir

Molly miró con ojos inquisitivos a la joven, quien abrió la boca un par de veces, sin éxito, antes de conseguir decir algo.

-Sus hijos son traviesos, eso nadie lo puede negar, pero se portan estupendamente

Fred y George sonrieron orgullosos antes de dedicarle una mirada de reprobación a su madre, quien enseguida sonrió y, aprovechando que había soltado sus manos, abrazó a la joven.

-Si tú lo dices será verdad, George dice que eres una Hufflepuff muy responsable, y que... bueno, muchas otras cosas -rió Molly por lo bajo al ver la cara de vergüenza de su hijo

-Seguro que todo son exageraciones

Unos pasos sonaron detrás de Molly, el señor Weasley se acercaba con una carpeta en las manos, tenía ceniza en los pies, seguramente acababa de volver del Ministerio.

-Humildad Hufflepuff, tan famosa como la valentía de los Gryffindor -sonrió alzando la vista y estirando la mano hacia Anthea -Yo soy Arthur, el padre de estos mequetrefes, es un placer tenerte en casa con nosotros

-Técnicamente seguimos en el jardín y vamos a congelarnos de frío -se quejó Fred

-Cuando tienes razón, la tienes, hijo. Entremos en casa

Fred y George volvieron a tomar las manos de Anthea, cargando el equipaje en las otras, la señora Weasley presidía la marcha, y Arthur guardaba el coche para que no se cubriera de nieve, tomando el equipaje restante. Cuando la puerta se abrió, el calor de las chimeneas los envolvió, y los pocos copos de nieve que tenían sobre la ropa desaparecieron, los ojos de Anthea se movieron por todos lados, su sonrisa se ensanchaba a cada paso.

-No me lo digas -dijo Fred tocando su frente -te encanta nuestra casa

-No puedes fingir que lees mi mente si lo que has hecho es escuharme

Molly sonrió a la joven de forma agradecida y pasó por su lado hacia la cocina, de donde sacó un pastel de manzana del horno, impregnando toda la casa con su olor. Anthea aspiró suavemente, la Madriguera estaba llena de olores, las flores de las macetas, el fuego de las chimeneas, los numerosos ramilletes de especias que colgaban en la cocina, rodeado por la fragancia del pastel de manzana. La mano de la chica apretó con fuerza la de George, sus ojos abiertos amplios, no parecía ser consciente de la fuerza que ejercía, el pelirrojo la miró con las cejas fruncidas.

-¿Estás bien, querida? -preguntó Molly al ver su expresión

-Mejor que nunca, señora Weasley, su hogar es encantador y huele de maravilla

George desfrunció el ceño, casi se podía escuchar su cerebro trabajando a toda maquina, tiró de la mano de Anthea con fuerza, girándola para verla a la cara.

-¿A campo, lumbre, especiado y afrutado?

-Exactamente así 

El pelirrojo casi dio un grito de euforia, tomó a Anthea por la cintura y la alzó en el aire, haciéndola volar en círculos, lo que causó la risa de esta, cuando al final paró, le robó un beso bastante largo.

-¿Se puede saber a que se debe tanto entusiasmo?

Fred miraba la escena como si estuviera acostumbrado a ella, aunque en cierto modo lo estaba, a George no le importaba robarle besos a Anthea delante de él.

-Bueno, puede o no puede, que mediante una oreja extensible escuchase que la Amortentia, entre otras cosas, le huele a Anthea como nuestra casa y a George como su perfume

El menor de los gemelos se separó de la chica, dejándola de nuevo en el suelo, y encaró a su hermano con gesto de fastidio.

-¿Estabas escuchando?  
-Tenía que comprobar que la cita iba bien, eres mi hermano, mi gemelo -se defendió Fred colocándose detrás de su madre -Si te hubiera rechazado, casi hubiera sido como si me rechazase a mí

Sin embargo, la excusa no sirvió para evitar que George corriera detrás de él, aunque sin varita y entre risas, no parecía demasiado molesto. Anthea miraba sus pies como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, con la cara roja hasta las orejas, por las palabras de Fred y el beso de George, todo delante de su familia. El señor Weasley pasó un brazo por sus hombros mientras se reía suavemente.

-Ya sabía yo que era un buena idea traerla -le dijo a su esposa -Si de algo me fío, es de esa endemoniada pócima, que malos recuerdos me trae


	13. Navidad con los Weasley

Desde el primer día los Weasley se esforzaron en hacer de estas vacaciones las mejores para Anthea, Fred no dejaba de burlarse de que sus padres trataban de impresionarla, George trataba de disimular su sonrojo porque él era la principal causa de aquello.

La señora Weasley, que había sido informada de que el pollo era el alimento preferido de la joven, se afanaba en hacer sus mejores recetas, Ron jamás había sido tan feliz, siempre con la compañía de Anthea, quien se anudaba el mandil en cuanto llegaba la hora de comer y se pegaba a Molly con una sonrisa.  
El señor Weasley no se quedaba atrás, había sacado su libreta y preguntaba a cada segundo algo diferente a Anthea (Harry desaparecía con Ron cada vez que veía aquel cuaderno), la chica parecía emocionada porque le resultase tan interesante su lado muggle, por lo que siempre le respondíacon todo lo que sabía, incluso se les podía encontrar en ocasiones desmontando algún cacharro en la mesa del salón.

Pero las vacaciones no solo se limitaban a los señores Weasley tratando de impresionar a Anthea con sus habilidades personales, también había increíbles momentos solamente con los hijos Weasley, casi al completo ahora que Charlie hubiera llegado, Percy seguía sin dar señales de vida.

Un día, en el que estaba nevando mucho, todos salieron al jardín para hacer muñecos de nieve, desde ambas formas, los Weasley le enseñaron a Harry y Anthea como hacer un muñeco con magia y viviente, mientras que estos les mostraron la manera de hacer uno al estilo muggle. Ron se había resbalado un par de veces empujando la bola del cuerpo, a Ginny se le había roto la cabeza más de una vez tratando de subirla encima, pero al final habían logrado hacer dos o tres al puro estilo de la vieja escuela. En otra ocasión, un día en el que la nieve no era más que finos copos en el aire, la señora Weasley había sacado los patines y todos se dirigieron al pequeño lago que había al lado de la casa, que se había congelado, por suerte, a Harry y Anthea le valieron los patines viejos de Charlie y Bill, aunque a la chica le quedaban un poco grandes; George y Fred no se separaron de ella, jamás había hecho patinaje y le costaba mantener el equilibrio, en un par de ocasiones casi se cayó pero los gemelos la sujetaban con fuerza, al final logró mantenerse y patinar por sí misma, aunque George siempre estaba revoloteando entorno a ella.

Aquel día había amanecido soleado y sin rastro de nieve, salvo la que había en el suelo, o de viento, así que el señor Weasley había propuesto una excursión aprovechando el clima y que Bill no tenía que trabajar aquel día. Todos estaban listos en la puerta de la Madriguera a las ocho de la mañana, incluso Molly, y comenzaron a andar. Los gemelos iban delante hablando emocionados con Charlie, Harry y Ron reían sobre algo que había dicho Bill, Molly hablaba tranquilamente con su hija mientras Arthur caminaba al lado de Anthea con sus típicas preguntas.

-¿Y para qué sirve el agujero de la capucha de eso que llamáis boli?  
-Es por si te lo tragas, para que puedas seguir respirando, pero hay que ser muy estúpido para tragarlo

Pasearon por el bosque que rodeaba la casa, parando al encontrar algunos animales o un lugar en dónde pasó al concreto, de hecho, en un árbol que ya estaba roto Molly le contó que Fred se había caído haciendo el tonto y que por ello tenía esa cicatriz en la barbilla. Llegado un momento tuvieron que subir una ladera bastante empinada, Anthea abrió los ojos tanto que parecía que iban a saltarle de la cara, lo que hizo reír a todos, aún así ciñió la mochila que llevaba en la espalda y comenzó a subir, toda la familia Weasley estaba en la cima desde hace cinco minutos cuando la joven consiguió llegar, y en el mismo sitio donde puso el pie, se desplomó con la mochila.

-¿Estás bien? -rió George acercándose  
-Creo que he perdido un pulmón a mitad de camino -jadeó la chica  
-No te preocupes, yo te cedo uno -rió Fred ayudándola a levantarse -Tengo dos, ¿para qué quiero tantos?  
-Ay, por Dios -rió Anthea -No me hagas reír, Freddy

Por suerte, el señor Weasley determinó que habían llegado al lugar, así que descargaron las mochilas y montaron el picnic, sentándose a comer casi con ansias, pues todos estaban cansados aunque estuvieran acostumbrados. A la vuelta, Anthea llegó primero al suelo, había tomado un trozo de árbol caído y se deslizó por la ladera, los gemelos no tardaron en imitarla, y detrás de ellos, toda la familia. Cuando llegaron a casa hicieron una gran cola para tomar una ducha caliente.

Anthea estaba tirada en la cama, se había cubierto con el edredón que la señora Weasley le había dado, dormía con Ginny pero esta estaba en el salón en aquel momento, la puerta sonó y una cabellera pelirroja junto al agradable rostro de George.

-¿Puedo?  
-Estás en tu casa

George terminó cerrando la puerta tras él, se acercó a Anthea lentamente, quedándose de pie a los pies de la cama en donde esta estaba tirada.

-Solo quería saber si estabas bien  
-Ha sido maravilloso -sonrió -siempre había querido ir de excursión, aunque no siento los pies, la verdad

El pelirrojo sonrió de lado y se sentó a los pies del colchón, levantando la colcha levemente, dejándo los pies de Anthea al descubierto, los tomó y colocó sobre su regazo comenzando a acariciarlos y masajearlos.

-Ah, George -suspiró por el alivio -Ahí  
-No hagas eso -rió el pelirrojo

Anthea abrió los ojos y se incorporó mirándole con el ceño fruncido, su mano se extendió y golpeó su nuca levemente, haciéndole reír.

-Eres un cochino  
-¿Creía que no leías mi mente?  
-No me hace falta, rezumas hormonas por todos lados, se te ve por dónde vas  
-No me culpes, soy un adolescente, tú eres la que hace ruidos extraños  
-¡Sólo he suspirado porque tenía un pinchazo y me lo has aliviado!

La almohada de Anthea golpeó la cabeza de George, el pelirrojo se giró en aquel instante, dispuesto a atraparla en el segundo golpe, pero su cuerpo quedó rígido al ver que Anthea (pues antes estaba cubierta por la colcha) estaba aún con la bata de la ducha, lo que hizo que se pusiera tan rojo como su pelo.

-Estás... estás...  
-Me daba pereza -musitó tapándose de nuevo con la colcha -Lo siento  
-No, no... quién lo siente soy yo

Anthea alzó la mirada dubitativa, George rápidamente le tapó los ojos, comenzaba a entender cómo entendía la legeremancia, sabía que cuando Anthea le miraba así era para detectar sus sentimientos o mentiras, y no quería que notara porqué su corazón latía así, la chica rió suavemente por su gesto, George se había delatado así mismo, pero ella no estaba molesta.

-Anda, vete -musitó Anthea

George dejó un rápido beso en sus labios a pesar de sus manos y se levantó saliendo del dormitorio rápidamente, Anthea se vistió y bajó casi corriendo ante la llamada de la Señora Weasley, George se negó a mirarla en toda la cena, lo que hacía que Fred observase a su gemelo con curiosidad y extrañeza. Cuando estaban recogiendo la mesa, la mano de George tocó la de Anthea, estuvo a punto de soltar el plato, pero los dedos de la chica lo tomaba fuerte.

-No pasa nada -sonrió -¿vale?

Cuando llegó la medianoche, todos estaban en la cama, Ginny se abrazaba a la almohada con fuerza, Anthea estaba acurrucada como un gato, la puerta se abrió suavemente. La peliplateada notó un roce en su hombro, y otro, y otro, hasta que su sueño se rompió y no pudo evitar abrir los ojos.

-¿Gege? -musitó frotando sus ojos  
-Deja de ser tan adorable un segundo, y lenvanta, ¿quieres?  
-¿Pero para qué?

Anthea hizo un leve mohín que precedió a un suave bostezo, parecía un bebé, era absolutamente adorable y George no pudo resistirse, tomó el rostro de la joven y besó sus labios, Anthea sonrió, George volvió a besarla, y otra vez, y otra.

-Me has convencido, ya me levanto

La chica se levantó tomando al gemelo de las manos, quien le guió por la oscuridad de la habitación, con cuidado de no despertar a Ginny. Subieron las escaleras con delicadeza para evitar el rechinar, George abrió la ventana del techo y tomó de las caderas a Anthea para ayudarle a subir, después se agarró de un salto y se impulsó haciendo gala de su buena forma física; la pareja de sentó con cuidado en el tejado, George hizo un hechizo de anclaje para evitar caer, y luego el "paraguas" para que la suave nieve no los cubriera.

-Esto es precioso -sonrió Anthea  
-Pues aún está por empezar

Anthea iba a preguntar, pero la palabra quedó en su boca cuando vio una estrella atravesando el cielo, su atención cayó entonces en la oscura nocturnidad, una lluvia de estrellas estaba comenzando a producirse. George sonreía orgulloso de sí mismo.

-Esto sí que es magia -musitó la chica  
-Me alegra que te haga feliz

No podía quitar los ojos de ella, estaba preciosa, con sus mejillas suavemente coloreadas por el frío, el pelo revuelto y rizado por el desorden de estar recién despierta, y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, los ojos violetas brillando por la luz de la Luna. De repente se encontró atrapado, Anthea había girado el rostro y le miraba, con aquella expresión traviesa que ponía cuando sabía lo que pasaba por la cabeza de George, aunque no literal.

-¿Qué pasa?

Anthea colocó su mano sobre la de George, entrelazando sus dedos, y se apoyó para acercarse a él, el pelirrojo la miró con atención.

-Emm ¿qué...  
-Perdón, por si no lo hago bien

Antes de que George pudiera pedir explicaciones los labios de Anthea estaban sobre los suyos. Al principio fue un roce suave, como siempre hacía George, pero entonces sus labios se separaron y tomaron con inocencia los del pelirrojo, quién no pudo evitar abrir los ojos por la impresión. Aquello era un beso con todas las letras, tal y como se mandaba.   
El pelirrojo cerró los ojos y rozó la mejilla de la peliplateada, acercándose aún más a ella, acariciando su cuello, Anthea alzó la mano libre y la hundió en el pelo sobre el cuello de George.

-¿Y eso... a qué... a venido?  
-Soy una adolescente llena de hormonas -dijo en tono jocoso  
-Ja. Ja. Ja. Ja

Anthea volvió a estirar el cuello besándole de nuevo de la misma forma, George no se resistió, no le importaba que ignorase su pregunta.

-Te quiero -dijo con voz suave, George abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar aquel susurro -No me mires así  
-Lo siento, no... no esperaba...  
-¿Qué te lo dijera yo porque lo estabas pensando tú?

George abrió la boca como si fuera a gritar de indignación.

-No leí tu mente  
-Eso dices siempre pero cada día me fío menos de ello

Anthea sonrió y volvió a besarle.

-Te quiero, y eso no viene de tu mente, ni de empatizar, ni doxys en vinagre  
-Vale, vale -rió suave George -pero deja que te lo diga igualmente, porque lo tenía planeado, ¿está bien?

Anthea asintió mordiendo su labio inferior para contener su sonrisa, George tomó ambas manos, apretando sus dedos con ternura, y miró a aquellos ojos.

-Anthea, sé que te dije que me gustabas, y que de eso pasó sólo un mes, pero para mí es más que suficiente, y tengo el filtro de amor de mi lado -bromeó -Te quiero, y pienso retenerte a mi lado sea como sea, no sé qué vistes en mí  
-Tus pecas

George quedó con la palabra en la boca, una expresión de duda se formó en sus cejas, era una pregunta retórica, pero ella había contentado.

-Es que cuando veo esas pecas, debajo de esos ojitos, envolviendo esa nariz, sobre esa sonrisa... me tiemblan los tobillos, sinceramente  
-Por esa regla de tres, toda mi familiar tendría que hacer temblar tus tobillos  
-Ah no, sois todos muy apuestos y encantadores, pero mis tobillos sólo tiemblan por tu culpa   
-Así me gusta

Los rostros de ambos se encontraron a medio camino, sus labios uniéndose como antes, las manos de uno envueltas en el pelo del otro, casi no sabían cómo seguían sosteniendo la varita evitando la nieve, y la lluvia de estrellas sobre sus cabezas.


	14. Pesadillas

Se sentía ansiosa. Su pecho estaba frío y constantemente rozando contra algo, una sensación viscosa la envolvía, un estado permanente de alerta. Era un lugar oscuro, un pasillo por su longitud, quería llegar al final, pero había algo allí que no esperaba, era un hombre, pelirrojo. Sentía como se erguía sobre su propio cuerpo, como si su columna fuese muchísimo más larga, abría la boca, sacaba los dientes y atacaba.

De repente Anthea despertó, la sensación había sido tan real, pero tenía la experiencia suficiente para saber qué aquél sueño no había sido suyo, sino que lo había extraído de la mente de otra persona. Recién despierta, y con pocos horas de sueño sobre su espalda, pues sólo hacia 3 horas que había bajado del techo con George, el cerebro no le funcionaba demasiado.

-George -pensó con una sonrisa

Al instante su mente ató cabos, conocía a aquel hombre, era el padre de George, el señor Weasley, Arthur. Un sentimiento de angustia le golpeó con fuerza, incluso se encogió sobre su estómago, como si el golpe hubiera sido real. Lo supo, supo que aquello no había sido una pesadilla de cualquiera bajo aquel techo aquella noche, las pesadillas no se sentían tan reales... y sólo había una persona que tuviera la capacidad de ver.

Saltó de la cama tan rápido que casi se cayó, pero no le importó, corrió al lado de Ginny y la sacudió con fuerza, gritando su nombre hasta que despertó, entonces la envió a comprobar que su padre se encontraba en la casa, y si no era así, despertar a todo el mundo. Ginny vio tanto pánico en la voz de Anthea que no dudó un segundo en obedecer.   
La peliplateada salió del dormitorio y se movió rápida al cuarto de Ron, cuando abrió la puerta se encontró al pelirrojo al lado del cuerpo de Harry, que estaba en el suelo, agitándose, mientras Ron trataba de despertarlo.

-¡Anty, no despierta!

Anthea corrió hacia el menor, Ron se apartó enseguida para darle espacio, la chica tomó al joven en brazos y lo agitó, pero no pasó nada, estaba en trance, y era demasiado profundo, por lo que sólo había una forma de despertarlo. Necesitaba un fogonazo eso es todo, no hacía falta generar una visión completa, ni siquiera entrar del todo en su mente, sólo interrumpirlo por unos instantes; Anthea cerró los ojos y se concentró, tratando de captar de nuevo las visión de Harry, su mente, estaba en aquel pasillo, atacando al señor Weasley, Anthea dejó que el primer pensamiento que cruzara su mente interrumpiera aquella visión... fue la lluvia de estrellas. Harry abrió los ojos de golpe con un grito de dolor mientras tocaba su cicatriz.

-¡Arthur, el señor Weasley...!  
-Lo sé, Harry, lo sé, tranquilo

El menor miró a la chica, y sabiendo de su don gracias a los gemelos, asintió al saber que no tenía que contarle nada, y se dejó llevar, rompiendo a llorar y abrazándose a ella con fuerza. La puerta de Ron se abrió de golpe mostrando a Bill en su pijama, seguido de Charlie y Ginny, que entraron a tropel.

-¡Bill, necesito que avises a alguien, quien sea, que pueda plantarse ahora mismo en el Ministerio, en el Departamento de Misterios!  
-¿Qué?¿Por qué?  
-Tiene que buscar a tu padre, ¡ya!

Cómo si aquellas palabras hubieran tomado un significado en la cabeza del hijo mayor, Bill salió corriendo de la habitación.

-Charlie, coge el coche que ha alquilado tu hermano, ponlo en marcha y lleva a tu madre a San Mungo lo más rápido que puedas  
-¿Pero....  
-Solo haz lo que dice, Charlie -le ordenó Bill desde abajo

Ginny miraba a todos con pánico sin entender nada, pues aunque conocía la existencia de la Orden, no sabía nada sobre la misión de aquella noche, la cual había hechos que su padre se marchase al Ministerio cuando todos estaban dormidos. Molly entró entonces a la habitación discutiendo con los gemelos, Ginny había despertado a ambos los primeros pensando que sería más rápido, los chicos trataban de convencer a su madre de que era algo importante aunque ni ellos supieran qué estaba pasando.

-Señora Weasley, tiene que vestirse enseguida e ir con Charlie a San Mungo -dijo Anthea atropelladamente abrazando más fuerte a Harry -Es su marido, ha pasado algo, en el Ministerio, en el Departamento de Misterios... lo han atacado

Molly puso la misma expresión que Bill, como si aquello tuviera sentido, y sin pedir más explicaciones salió corriendo, se vistió en cuestión de segundos y subió al coche, que Charlie ya tenía listo para partir. Ginny, Ron y los gemelos se quedaron mirando con horror a Anthea, no entendían nada, pero habían escuchado lo suficiente.

-Ginny, trae un poco de agua y unos paños, ¿quieres? -dijo en tono dulce y miró a la chica marchar -Ron, dame una camiseta limpia

Sin decir una palabra, con la cara desencajada, Ron abrió el baúl de Harry y tomó una camiseta, Ginny llegó en aquel momento.

-¿Lo subís a la cama?

Fred y George se movieron sabiendo que les hablaba a ellos, tomaron a Harry con suavidad, pues este se sentía demasiado débil, y lo subieron de nuevo sobre su cama; Anthea se puso de pie y llenó un vaso de agua que ofreció a Harry, quién se lo bebió sin decir nada, entonces la joven mojó los paños y se sentó al lado del menor.

-Esto te hará sentir mejor -musitó poniéndo un paño en su frente y otro bajo su cuello -Tienes que calmarte  
-No puedo  
-Pues tienes que hacerlo -dijo seria Anthea -Ahora mismo eres débil, vulnerable, ha sido la primera vez y demasiado fuerte... si no te tranquilizas, él podrá tomar el retorno, y no queremos eso

Harry abrió los ojos horrorizado, de momento estiró su cuerpo y fijó los ojos en el techo, igual que hacía cuando estaba estresado por un examen o un partido; notó como los paños calmaban el calor que sentía, relajaban su cuerpo, tranquilizaban su mente poco a poco. Anthea entonces tomó el borde de su camiseta y se la quitó, Harry tomó la que Ron le ofrecía, que estaba seca y cálida, dándole una sensación agradable. La puerta se abrió de nuevo y Bill entró con algo entre las manos que no dejaba ver bien.

-He avisado -musitó -Lo tienen, van a San Mungo

Anthea asintió de forma seca y volvió su mirada a Harry, su mente estaba fija en él, bueno, en la de él, pero sólo veía el techo y notaba calma (toda la que se podía tener en aquella situación). Bill carraspeó llamando la atención de todos.

-Quieren que os saque de aquí  
-¿A dónde? -preguntó Ginny  
-¿A San Mungo? -preguntó Ron  
-No, al cuartel

Los Weasley miraron a su hermano mayor con sorpresa.

-¿Y cómo lo hacemos? -preguntó Fred acercándose -Nosotros aún no sabemos aparecernos con compañía  
-Usaremos un traslador  
-¿Qué pasa con Anthea?

Todos giraron a ver a George, era como si ninguno hubiera reparado en que ella era ajena a todo, no era parte no conocía la Orden del Fénix.

-Tambien viene -determinó Bill -¿An, podemos mover a Harry?

Anthea sonrió levemente ante el gesto de Bill, quién la había llamado por el diminutivo cariñoso que le había puesto, haciéndola sentir menos intrusa en aquel momento.

-Puede

Bill salió de la habitación y volvió al momento con una tetera, todos se pusieron en pie, aunque Harry necesitó que los gemelos los sostuvieran un poco, tocaron la tetera y desaparecieron. Sus pies tocaron al instante el suelo de una vieja casaz habían aparecido directamente dentro, así evitarían que Anthea supiera la localización.

-¿Estáis todos bien?

No hubo respuesta porque Harry vomitó sobre el suelo en aquel instante, dejando claro que bien del todo, no estaba.

-Toma algo de chocolate, Harry, siempre viene bien

Los siete se giraron al instante encontrándose con la amble sonrisa de Remus Lupin.

-¿Profesor? -preguntó Anthea incrédula -¿Qué hace...

Pero no terminó la frase, el brazo de la chica tomó a Harry y lo empujó detrás de ella, atrapándolo entre la pared y su cuerpo, la mano derecha había tomado la varita y la alzaba en el aire con el pulso firme.

-¡Desmaius!

La luz salió de la varita de Anthea, directa hacia Sirius (que se había asomado impaciente), por suerte, Lupin la desvió provocando que se cayese un cuadro.

-¡No, Anthea, para!

Rápidamente todos los Weasley se interpusieron, pero eso solo provocó que la chica atrapase más a Harry, George se puso delante de ella y sujetó su mano con fuerza.

-¿Pero qué haces? ¡Es Sirius Black! ¡Mató a los padres de Harry, intentó matarle a él, y a tu hermano de paso! ¡Quítate del medio, George!  
-No, Anthea, no es así  
-¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¿Estás chota o qué te pasa? -le gritó -No dejaré que toque a Harry, ni un pelo, antes muerta

Sirius había conseguido asomarse entre tanta gente y miró a la chica sonriente.

-Y eso te honra -rió -Ah, Harry, tú sí que sabes buscarte a los amigos

La varita de Anthea se movió rápida a pesar de la sujeción de George.

-Quitate, George  
-Anthea, no dispares a lo loco, ¿no son los Hufflepuff los justos y pacientes, los que escuchan a todo el mundo y no prejuzgan? Pues haz el favor de creer en que nosotros jamás haríamos daño a Harry y baja la varita  
-Pero...  
-Mira en mi mente -exclamó Sirius abriéndose camino -Remus me ha dicho que eres legeremante, y muy buena, si vas a matarme, mira antes en mi cabeza

Anthea le miró cómo si le hubiera dicho que el mar es rojo.

-Puedes alterar tus recuerdos, eres Sirius Black, uno de los mejores magos de los últimos 50 años, y yo una cría de 17 años  
-Ah, humildad Hufflepuff...  
-Como volváis a decir algo de mi casa os Avada Kedavreo a todos -amenazó la chica -Gryffindors prepotentes

Sirius miró a George con una sonrisa extraña que este le devolvió.

-Ahora comprendo lo que me contabas, me gusta, tiene carácter

Cuando Black volvió la vista se encontró con los gélidos ojos de Anthea, su mente se abrió como la débil cáscara de un huevo, ella estaba muy molesta, y él no oponía resistencia ninguna. Anthea vio el nacimiento de Harry, la felicidad, la casa de los Potter destrozada, vio a Peter, se encontró en Azkaban, huyó, encontró a Harry, y tuvo que volver a huir. La chica parpadeó rompiendo la conexión, su varita cayó de su mano, sintió su cuerpo débil, sus ojos lloraban en silencio, todas la emociones de Sirius a lo largo de aquellos años la inundaban.

-Está bien -sururró Sirius sosteniéndola -No pasa nada, ahora estoy genial, como dicen los muggles "estoy guay del paraguas"  
-Paraguay -corrigió Anthea en un hilo de voz -Es "estoy guay del paraguay"  
-Eso, eso -rió Sirius

Anthea se apartó dejando a Harry libre, quién fue recibido en los brazos de su padrino al instante, George abrazó a la joven dejando un beso en su frente, Lupin reía suavemente.

-Ay, Edevane, no has cambiado. Ves un supuesto mortífago y sólo se te ocurre atacar con un hechizo aturdidor  
-¿Y qué iba a hacer? ¿Desaparecer?  
-Hubiera sido lo más lógico  
-Claro, que maten a Harry y luego brindamos a la salud del Calavera sin Nariz con Ojos P'allá ese

Lupin se rió aún más fuerte.

-Me gusta más ese que "Quién no debe ser nombrado" -sonrió Sirius -Desde luego, ahora comprendo porqué Remus me decía que contigo se necesita un repuesto de calzones  
-¿Por qué? -preguntó Ron  
-Porque te meas de la risa -suspiró Harry -Una expresión muggle

Sin duda, la pasión de Sirius por los muggles (aunque más comedida que la de Arthur), había quedado patente en aquellos 10 minutos. Remus les invitó a entrar a la cocina, dejando ver que solo estaban ellos dos, los menores tomaron asiento entorno a la mesa con la mirada fija en ella, como si las betas de la madera fuese lo más interesante del mundo, Harry se había sentado junto a Sirius, quien pasaba un brazo por encima de su hombro, George había hecho que Anthea se sentase encima suya y se abrazaban mutuamente, Fred envolvía a su hermana, Bill cogía las manos de Ron sobre la mesa, y Remus preparaba algo de té.

-Creo que deberíais ir a la cama -musitó Sirius -Es lo que Molly querría

-No vamos a movernos de aquí hasta que llegue nuestra madre -espetó Fred con dureza -Y ya podéis ir contando lo que ha pasado

Sirius agachó la mirada brevemente antes de alzarla hacia Remus, quien asintió, y luego miró a Harry, el chico despegó los labios y contó su sueño en apenas un susurro. Los hermanos Weasley lo miraban con cara de horror, Ginny incluso comenzó a llorar, por lo que Fred la apretó contra su pecho y la arrulló dejando besos en su cabeza de vez en cuando, Harry no podía sentirse peor. Sirius insistió de nuevo en que se fueran a dormir, asegurándoles que los despertarían en cuanto Molly o Charlie cruzara esa puerta, pero ninguno se movió de allí, Remus puso al fin el té delante de cada uno, aunque sus ojos se fijaron en Anthea, quien le devolvió la mirada. Poco a poco, los Weasley comenzaron a cerrar los ojos, los parpados se les caía levemente, los cerraron, cabecearon, se echaron sobre la mesa, y quedaron profundamente dormidos; Harry miraba el té creyendo que Lupin había echado algo, pero él también se lo había bebido y no pasaba nada, alzó la mirada y vio que Anthea tenía los ojos cerrados, pero estaba tarareando una nana mientras acariciaba el pelo de George, cuya cabeza había acabado sobre su hombro.

-Tú también tienes que dormir, Harry -musitó Remus -Sé que no quieres, que temes volver a soñar con él, a entrar en su mente... pero nosotros estamos aquí

-Anthea...

-Tranquilo, Harry -suspiró la chica abriendo lo ojos y mirándole fijamente -Tendrás un bonito sueño, te lo prometo

Harry comenzó a sentirse muy débil, estaba cansado, sus ojos se cerraban lentamente, su cabeza acabó sobre el regazo de Sirius, quien acariciaba su pelo, podía verlo. Cuando Harry quedó profundamente dormido, Anthea volvió a cerrar los ojos y retomó la nana, acariciando el pelo de George con suavidad. Molly llegó dos horas después, abrió la puerta de la casa lentamente y se acercó a la cocina arrastrando los pies, la mujer miró a todos sorprendida al ver a sus hijos dormidos, incluso a Bill, la peliplateada continuaba tarareando aquella misma nana.

-Molly -musitó Lupin levantándose -¿Cómo está Arthur?

-Está estable -suspiró la mujer -Lo han cogido a tiempo, un poco más tarde y estaría muerte, hemos tenido mucha suerte

-Sí, suerte, y dos ángeles guardianes

Molly sonrió levemente y se sentó en la silla vacía al lado de Bill, dejó su bolso sobre la mesa y se descalzó, sus ojos se percataron entonces de que Anthea, a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, no estaba dormida.

-Querida...

-Hola, señora Weasley -saludó la joven en tono bajo abriendo los ojos -Sus hijos y Harry están disfrutando de un clásico de Disney

-Muchas gracias, cariño


	15. Un hipogrifo rin rin

Los seis durmientes se despertaron una hora después de que llegase su madre, se molestaron un poco, pero comprendieron que Molly necesitaba descansar, desahogarse y hablar de cosas con Remus y Sirius; en seguida, la señora Weasley les dijo que habían sido Tonks y Ojoloco los que habían sacado de allí a su padre, llevándolo a San Mungo rápidamente, ella y Charlie llegaron 5 minutos después, teniendo que esperar al que el sanador les dejara pasar a verle, aunque sólo a eso, y les informara de que estaba estable aunque pasaría una temporada en el hospital, por que ya podían olvidarse de las Navidades en la Madriguera.

-Charlie ha ido a por vuestras cosas a casa, yo iré aho...

-No te preocupes, mamá -dijo Bill -Yo iré con papá, tú descansa un poco, ¿vale?

-Pero...

-Tranquila, con que alguien me releve a las nueve, es más que suficiente

Molly asintió levemente, y en cuanto Charlie cruzó la puerta con los baúles, Bill se vistió y se marchó a San Mungo. Entonces, toda la atención estuvo sobre Harry, pues ni Charlie ni la señora Weasley habían escuchado la historia, el menor volvió a contarla con la misma poca energía.

-Muchas gracias, Harry -sonrió Molly sincera, aunque no muy contenta -Le has salvado la vida a Arthur, cariño

La señora Weasley mandó a todos a dormir, pues aún quedaban horas para estar en la cama, y aunque a regañadientes, todos subieron a sus dormitorios, todos menos Anthea, a quien Remus retuvo con una amable sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, Gege, no es nada -le sonrió a George -Ahora subo, Ginny

Anthea tomó asiento al lado del fuego, la señora Weasley estaba a su lado, Remus se sentó junto a Sirius acariciando su hombro, se notaba que al padrino le preocupaba lo que aquello pudiera significar para Harry, Charlie terminó su taza de té y subió a acostarse.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Anthea? -le preguntó con tono dulce Remus

-La mente de Harry y el Sin-Nariz conectaron, así como yo me introduzco en la mente de la gente, sin conjuros ni hechizos ni intención, debió sentir una emoción demasiado fuerte como para poder conectar a esa distancia... y para que yo la viera

-¿Lo viste? -musitó Sirius preocupado

Anthea asintió levemente sabiendo que eso le dolería al hombre, porque significaba que Harry estaba sufriendo, que estaba en grave peligro.

-El profesor Dumbledore me llamó en cuanto supo que pasaría las Navidades con Harry y los Weasley -confesó la chica ante la sorpresa de todos -Temía que esto pudiera pasar, quería que vigilase a Harry, que echara un vistazo de vez en cuando, así que siempre me meto en su cabeza antes de dormir, así, si pasa algo, estoy más predispuesta para saberlo

-Veo que Snape te enseñó bien -suspiró Remus

-Entonces... ¿sabías de nosotros?

-No, señor Black, el profesor Dumbledore me dijo que había gente que cuidaba de Harry, y si pasaba algo, los señores Weasley y Bill sabrían que hacer, así que simplemente los avisé

Remus sonrió a la chica y le deseó buenas noches, Sirius parecía alicaído, pero también logró despedirla, la señora Weasley se levantó junto a ella y la abrazó fuertemente, dejando un beso prolongado en su frente, hizo levitar su maleta y la acompañó al dormitorio de Ginny, quien ya estaba dormida; sin embargo, cuando Anthea escuchó que todos se habían marchado a dormir, se levantó sin hacer ruido y fue al cuarto de Ron y Harry, no le hizo falta comprobar las puertas, sabía donde estaba el menor, giró el picaporte suavemente y fue recibido por los ronquidos de Ron, pasó de largo hacia la cama de Harry, viendo que efectivamente estaba despierto. Anthea movió las manos indicándole que se apartase, Harry se apretó contra la pared dejando espacio, la peliplateada se tumbó allí y cubrió a ambos con la manta, Potter no preguntó nada, simplemente apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de ella y cerró los ojos, la mano de Anthea se hundió en su pelo y comenzó a tararear aquella misma canción.

*****

A la mañana siguiente las suaves manos de la Señora Weasley despertó a ambos, Harry estaba abrazado a Anthea como si de un peluche se tratase, la chica no parecía molesta por ello, cuando bajaron a la cocina Fred los recibió riendo.

-¿Tan pronto ya en la cama con otro hombre? Aish, cuñada, que poco me vas a durar a este paso

Anthea rió suavemente mientras frotaba sus ojos, George la abrazó por la cintura, ya que estaba sentado, y la movió hacia su regazo, la joven le abrazó por el cuello y dejó que el pelirrojo le diera besos por el rostro, ignorando las risitas a su alrededor. La familia se visitó rápidamente, Sirius se quejó de tener que quedarse, pero no había otro remedio, Lupin se ofreció a quedarse con él, cuando Tonks, Ojoloco y Mundungus llegaron, se dirigieron a San Mungo. Los recibió una bruja en un mostrador y uno de los múltiples retratos que había en el despacho de Dumbledore, la mujer dirigió a Molly rápidamente y todos se movieron tras ella, habían movido al señor Weasley a una sala de cuidados intensivos, por lo que sólo pudieron verlo a través de un cristal. La visita los decepcionó un poco, por no poder hablar con su padre, pero al menos lo saludaron y él les aseguró que estaba bien, aún así volvieron al día siguiente, y todas las que pudieron.

A pesar de todo, los miembros de la Orden pusieron todo su entusiasmo en alegrar las Navidades, Tonks llegó con cajas de adornos, Ojoloco había comprado varias cajas de dulces, Remus limpió toda la casa, y Sirius dirigió la decoración; aunque los Weasley no estaban demasiado animados, trataron de alegrar las caras cuando su padre les regañó en la última visita, así que la casa comenzó a llenarse de guirnaldas, Mundungus incluso trajo un árbol.

Cuando el día de Navidad llegó, los senadores dejaron al señor Weasley marchar, aunque tenía que volver en cuanto la festividad terminase. Arthur llegó de los brazos de Bill y Molly, Charlie iba detrás con el maletín médico que le habían dado, Remus había preparado la dieta especial para el paciente mientras el resto comía un gran pavo, cuando la tarde llegó, la fiesta de hizo más presente que nunca, Sirius sacó unos instrumentos y comenzó a cantar los villancicos más conocidos, todos se acabaron uniendo, salvo Harry y Anthea.

-¿Qué pasa, queridos?  
-¿La verdad? -musitó Anthea con la cabeza baja -No conozco...  
-Yo tampoco  
-Por las barbas de Merlín, eso hay que solucionarlo ya, tomad, tomad

Sirius les dio unas panderetas y se sentó entre ellos comenzando a enseñarles "Hacia Belén va un hipogrifo rin rin", Harry trataba de mantener el compás, Anthea trataba de no reírse por la letra.

-¿Lo tenemos claro? ¿Sí? Pues vamos a repetir pero está vez cantamos y tocamos todos, sin excepciones

Todos prepararon los instrumentos y separaron los labios listos, Sirius comenzó, pero cuando iban a unirse, Snape abrió la puerta y entró abruptamente, arrebatando la pandereta a la chica.

-Creía haberte dicho que no puedes hacer esto, Edevane  
-Lo siento, profesor  
-Ya sabemos que no eres muy alegre, Quejicus, pero no tienes que tratar así a la joven

Snape miró al hombre con absoluta repugnancia.

-Yo conozco a esta joven desde los 11 años, yo soy su profesor, yo sé qué es lo que le conviene... no un perro sarnoso que ha estado 12 años mordiéndose las pulgas  
-¿Qué haces aquí, Snape? -preguntó Remus tranquilo  
-Solo venía para comprobar el estado del señor Weasley, por Dumbledore, y para informar de que Harry dará clases de Oclumancia desde ahora

Todos giraron para ver al chico.

-¿Oclumancia?  
-Por Merlín, Potter, tu desconocimiento no tiene límite

Sirius se irguió molesto, pero Remus tomó su brazo, Harry miró molesto al profesor, Anthea puso una mano en su hombro para llamar su atención.

-Es lo que tienes que aprender para evitar justamente a alguien como yo  
-¿Un legeremante?  
-Exactamente

Snape bufó molesto por la nariz.

-Me alegra que os llevéis tan bien, Dumbledore quiere que asistas a las sesiones con Harry, y que les des clases particulares en tu tiempo libre

Snape sonrió de forma maliciosa al ver el rostro de ambos, a Harry no le hacía demasiada ilusión dar más clases con Snape, y a Anthea no le agradaba participar en el martirio de Harry, ni usar sus escasas horas libres lejos de George.

-Le informaré a Dumbledore de tu recuperación, Arthur... Feliz Navidad

Y sin más, Snape salió tan rápido de la casa como había entrado, dejando a todos perplejos. Sirius se puso en pie dejando la pandereta de un golpe en la mesa, dio la espalda a todos, probablemente tratando de calmarse, pero se giró rápidamente con una sonrisa y las manos extendidas.

-Bueno, repartamos los regalos, Arthur tiene que irse en unas horas

Todos se pusieron en pie y corrieron bajo el árbol, repartiendo los regalos, a Anthea fue la única que le gustó el organizador de deberes de Hermione, y aunque la señora Weasley se sintió avergonzada por no poder darle más, cualquiera podía asegurar que le había encantado el jersey de lana, más que nada porque abrazó a la señora Weasley durante casi media hora mientras le decía cuanto le encantaba; Sirius y Remus habían conseguido algunos regalos para los menores, a nadie le sorprendió, pues Lupin era bien detallista y había dispuesto del tiempo necesario, lo que no esperaban es que la joven Anthea hubiera conseguido regalos, aunque sólo para los señores Weasley y Sirius.

-Es un walkman -sonrió Anthea ante los ojos del señor Weasley -Funciona con pilas, así que no necesita electricidad, simplemente las compra cuando venga a Londres  
-¿Y qué hace?

Anthea tomó una cajita plana y la abrió mostrando un disco plateado pequeño (los magos siguen usando vinilo y gramófono).

-Pone este disco en él, lo enciende, y reproduce la música -dijo mientras lo hacía -Entonces se pone los cascos y puede escucharla en cualquier parte

Arthur abrió los ojos entusiasmado cuando la música sonó en sus oídos. Entonces la peliplateada tomó otro paquete y se lo dio a la señora Weasley, quién lo abrió rápido y vio que era un libro, aunque no cualquiera, estaba escrito a mano.

-He reunido todas las recetas que me ha contado, otras tantas muggles, y algunas que aprendí en Hogwarts con los elfos... espero que le guste, he pensado que puede ser un legado familiar, luego usted añade más, se las pasa a sus hijos, y sucesivamente

Esta vez fue el turno de Molly para abrazar a la joven y besar su frente repetidas veces, emocionada con cada nueva receta, encontrando apuntes sobre cosas que ella había dicho, incluso dibujos del resultado.

-Nunca se sabe -sururró en su oído mientras la abrazaba -A lo mejor lo heredas tú, pequeña

Anthea bajó la mirada con un sonrojo por el que nadie preguntó, entonces se acercó a una caja verde y la empujó por el suelo hacia los pies de Sirius, el hombre la abrió, era una caja de plástico y metal marrón con una pantalla y tres botones, una antena extensible en la parte superior.

-¿Es un televisor? -preguntó Harry  
-De 1957, lo encontré hace años roto, conseguí arreglarlo, y como Sirius vive en Londres, tendrás señal  
-¿Y para qué sirve?

Anthea le enseñó a ponerlo en marcha y encontraron un punto en la casa donde llegaba la señal de los vecinos, le mostró como cambiar de canal, Sirius estaba fascinado.

-Así puedes entretenerte y ver la otra punta del mundo sin salir de la casa  
-Eso es en realidad un regalo para todos -rió Remus  
-Así te callas ya -vociferó Ojoloco

Todos estuvieron entretenidos con el TV, aunque era muy pequeño, pero cuando la hora de irse del señor Weasley llegó, todos estaban en la puerta para despedirlo.

-Entonces, es este botón  
-Sí, ese para encender, y este para pararlo -sonrió Anthea -Es The Cranberries, mi grupo favorito

Esta vez fue Bill quién condujo hasta San Mungo, la señora Weasley se quedó allí a pasar la noche, cuando el joven volvió sus hermanos ya estaban en pijama, le dieron las buenas noches y subieron a sus habitaciones.

-Ahora voy, Ginny -musitó Anthea quedándose fuera

George y Fred subían las escaleras bromeando, aunque frenaron al ver a la chica, quién sonrió levemente.

-Siento no tener nada, Fred  
-¿Bromeas? Jamás había visto a mis padres tan felices -sonrió revolviendo el pelo de la joven -Me contento con que no nos dejes a pesar de tus nuevas ocupaciones con el Cara-Hurón  
-Lo juro

Fred besó la frente de Anthea y continuó subiendo.

-Yo... -dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo con una risa -No... tú primero...

Anthea asintió levemente y sacó una cajita tras su espalda, George la abrió y encontró un reloj de muñeca, la chica lo puso al momento en la muñeca izquierda de George, quién lo miró curioso.

-¿No te gusta?  
-Que va, me encanta -se apresuró -Aun así... sospecho que no es lo que parece

La peliplateada negó sonriendo.

-¿Jinx, dónde está Fred?

George miró extrañado a la chica y fue a responder cuando vio que las manecillas giraban rápidamente y la esfera se volvía negra, unas letras doradas aparecieron en ella: "está en la cama esperando a George".

-Por Merlín...  
-Es un reloj localizador, sabe dónde está todo el mundo y qué está haciendo, además, tiene una alarma   
-¿Qué quieres decir?  
-Bueno, supongamos que estáis preparando una trastada en... el Gran Comedor, si alguien que resultase una molestia se acerca, el reloj comienza a pitar como loco y te dice quién es

La chica le explicó que antes de hacer nada tenía que decirle al reloj a qué distancia no podían acercarse y quiénes, el resto se ocupaba él, a George le pareció alucinante.

-Pero... ¿y si lo coge alguien que no debe y pregunta por algún secreto?  
-Tiene una lista de autorización, sólo se activa si le habla un Weasley, Harry, Hermione o yo... bueno, ayer añadí a Tonks, Moody, Lupin y Black  
-Por si acaso -sonrió el pelirrojo  
-No lo habría dicho mejor. Y en cuanto a la pregunta.... ¿Jinx, en donde nos encontramos exactamente?

Ambos miraron la esfera del reloj: "hablando en la escalera de la casa de mi abuela". George se rió fuertemente.

-¿Jinx, dónde está la casa de tu abuela? Por favor, sé concreto

"Pues dónde vive ella, cotilla, entre aquí y allá".

-Es el mismo sistema, le llamas y le dices las cosas que no puede desvelar, ni siquiera a ti, pero tiene su truco, porque lo cambia por lo que tú desees, así puedes saberlo  
-Entonces... ¿esta es la casa de mi abuela?  
-Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió

George rió aún más fuerte, miró el reloj una última vez, que había vuelto a la normalidad y daba la hora correctamente, y metió la mano en el bolsillo de los pantalones de su pijama, y sacó un pequeño medallón en forma de sol con una gema transparente en el centro, le dio la vuelta y apretó su pulgar con fuerza, una gota de sangre salió pero despareció al mismo tiempo en el medallón, y la gema transparente se volvió roja, George le puso el colgante a Anthea.

-No es justo que tú siempre lo sepas todo -musitó -Incluso sin meterte

Anthea tomó el sol, pues quedaba a la altura de su pecho y podía verlo perfectamente, examinándolo con ojos curiosos.

-¿Qué hace?  
-Refleja las emociones de quién lo lleva por quién lo ha marcado, es decir, tus emociones hacia mí

En ese momento la gema se puso de un color naranja claro.

-Eso es que estás orgullosa  
-Es altamente ingenioso  
-Bueno, tú me impulsas a ser mejor

Entonces la gema cambió a amarillo.

-Felicidad  
-¿Tienes una guía o algo así? Porque no me importaría saber qué te desvela este medallón a casa segundo  
-Rosa -sonrió George -Verguenza, aunque de la buena, claro, si fuera que te avergüenzo de mala manera, sería verde  
Anthea sonrió mordiendo su labio inferior, se puso de puntillas cerrando la distancia que los separaba, y besó al pelirrojo como había aprendido recientemente en un tejado. El medallón se puso rojo y comenzó a brillar como si tuviera una luciérnaga encerrada en él.  
-¿Y eso?  
-Amor  
-Me cachis, desveló mi secreto, ¿ahora qué hago yo?  
-Continuar por donde ibas

*Jinx significa Gafe


	16. Sentimientos encontrados

Las vacaciones habían terminado, así que Charlie se marchó de nuevo a Ucrania, Bill a su casa, y los señores Weasley acompañaron a todos los menores al tren, donde se despidieron con entusiasmo de todos ellos, y fueron recibidos por las clases y los horarios de nuevo, con tan solo el día de viaje como descanso. Harry era el que peor estaba, al día siguiente sería lunes, y tendría su clase especial con Snape de Oclumancia, el único alivio que sentía era que Anthea estaría con él, aunque la chica no podría hacer mucho contra Snape, pero no estaría sólo; aun así, no pudo desayunar nada aquella mañana, a duras penas logró decirle a Angelina que no podría ir al entrenamiento, y prestó menos atención de lo normal en las clases, lo cual le vino bien en Defensa porque así no le replicó a la profesora Umbridge, librándose de un nuevo castigo. Cuando la hora llegó, Harry se dirigió al despacho de Snape, sintiéndose cada vez más acalorado, más nervioso, hubiera deseado poder ir con Anthea, pero George le dijo que tenía clase de Criaturas, así que tenía que esperar a que subiera del Bosque; sin embargo, para cuando Harry alcanzó la puerta, la chica ya estaba allí apoyada en el muro al lado de esta, con un libro en las manos y el rostro casi hundido en él, alzó la mirada al escuchar los pasos del menor y le sonrió de una forma extraña, como si quisiera infundirle ánimos pero no estuviera muy convencida, parecía temer a lo que iba a pasar, eso le revolvió todo el cuerpo.

-¿Estás preparado?

-Para nada

Harry esperaba que le dijese algo como "no es para tanto" o "irá bien, confía en mí", pero Anthea simplemente se mordió el labio y asintió levemente, guardando el libro con detenimiento. La puerta se abrió de golpe, mostrando el rostro cenizo de Snape envuelto en aquel cabello negro, y unos ojos furiosos, no había tenido un buen día, se podía ver claramente.

-¿Pensáis entrar u os quedareis ahí como fantasmas?

-Lo siento, profesor -musitó Anthea con la cabeza gacha

Estaba claro, la chica tenía miedo a aquel despacho, a lo que fuera que fuese a suceder, y eso no podía ser bueno, Harry sentía que iba a vomitar.

Las piernas le temblaban, el estómago lo tenía de vuelta, un segundo más en aquella habitación y hubiera potado de verdad, los brazos de Anthea le sostenían, la chica le acompañaba hacia el patio, donde se sentaron en un banco con el cielo nocturno sobre ellos, los alumnos ya estarían cenando, pero ellos no tenían ganas ninguna. Había sido horrible, Harry estaba muy mareado, era peor que viajar con polvos Flu, pero también estaba débil, y eso que no había hecho casi nada, tan sólo había estado sentado en una silla, sin embargo, se sentía como si un dementor se hubiera cernido sobre él, casi no podía moverse.

-Debes comer algo

-No quiero, Anthea, vomitaré

La peliplateada acarició su espalda lentamente dejando que apoyase la cabeza en su regazo.

-Lo sé, pero comer algo aliviará la jaqueca, créeme, he pasado por esto

-¿Cuánto?

Anthea suspiró y Harry supo que no era agradable, pero aún así la chica comenzó a hablar, con un tono bajo y un ritmo demasiado lento. Había tenido su primera clase a la semana de entrar en el colegio, Dumbledore le había concedido lo suficiente para que aprendiera a manejarse en el castillo y comprobar que, como él pensaba, la chica no tenía ningún control sobre su don; al ser algo natural, se necesitó mucho trabajo, Anthea pasaba casi toda la noche encerrada en aquel despacho mientras los demás dormían, así no la escuchaban gritar, tal y como Harry había hecho aquella vez.

-Al principio el profesor leía mi mente, como a ti hoy, para que aprendiera a cerrarla a los demás... cuando lo logré, me enseñó a aplicarlo a mí misma, mi mente está bloqueada constantemente, así no me llegan los pensamientos de los demás a menos que yo quiera o sus emociones sean excesivamente intensas

-¿Y te duele?

-Bueno, bloquear tu mente para los demás se basa en dejarla en blanco, lo cual es difícil, pero si yo hiciera eso, entonces todo quedaría descubierto ante mí... así que tengo que mantener una concentración bastante diferente, es como si me impusiera a mí misma miles de cadenas que arrastrar, es bastante agotador y suelo tener dolor de cabeza todo el día, pero cada vez es más soportable, Dumbledore dice que lograre bloquear mi mente con la misma naturalidad con la que funciona mi legeremancia

Harry sonrió cansado, pero al mismo tiempo aliviado al saber que no era el único que estaba mal, que a ella también le costó, y aún le costaba. Anthea se levantó y tomó la mano del menor, arrastrándolo por los pasillos, que ya estaban casi vacíos, la mayoría de los alumnos estaban ya en sus Salas Comunes, la peliplateada bajó por las escaleras, Harry supo que iban a la cocina; los pies de ambos pararon en seco, sus ojos abiertos en sorpresa, no esperaban aquel comité que los esperaba en la entrada de la cocina, todos los hermanos Weasley y Hermione, con rostros de preocupación y esperanza, pero ninguno abrió la boca para preguntar.

*****

Las prácticas de Oclumancia continuaron, Harry no sentía que avanzara pero Anthea le aseguraba que lo hacía, aunque no lo notase, Snape no compartía aquella opinión. Ambos asistían al despacho de Snape dos días a la semana, después de las clases, perdiéndose las cenas, pero siempre conseguían algo en la cocina, el resto de días Anthea y Harry buscaban en algún lugar que ocultarse y practicaban ellos solos, el menor notaba que era aún más difícil resistirse a la peliplateada pero era mucho menos doloroso; Anthea no accedía a sus pensamientos inmediatos, sino a recuerdos reconditos, por lo que siempre sería molesto, pero no le quemaba como el encantamiento de Snape, su don le permitía involucrarse en la mente del menor como el agua que se cuela entre las piedras. Enero pasó lentamente, pero sin nada más que clases y más clases, aunque la profesora Umbridge se afanó en intentar destrozarle la vida a todos, el grupo estaba demasiado concentrado en la Oclumancia y las visiones de Harry.

Febrero llegó, y con ello San Valentín, la sombra que solía cubrir el ánimo de Harry y Anthea se transformó con el cambio de mes, como si ambos fuesen bipolares, pero era de esperar, ninguno de los dos había tenido una cita antes.

Anthea se levantó algo más tarde de lo normal aquella mañana, últimamente se sentía bastante cansada, y no quería desaprovechar un sábado sin entrenamiento, se puso unos pantalones bastantes holgados y el jersey que le había regalado la señora Weasley, ni siquiera se molestó en cambiarse de zapatillas, así que andaba con sus botas peludas del dormitorio; subir al Gran Comedor le daba una gran pereza, así que caminó hasta la cocina y se dejó arrullar por los elfos, era lo bueno de ser siempre amable, que te recibían con cariño sin preocuparse de las normas, en seguida tuvo todo lo que su mente pudo desear, y se sentó en una pequeña mesa a desayunas mientras hablaba con ellos.

-¿Y qué ha planeado para el señorito Weasley? -preguntó Dobby emocionado

-¿Planear? 

-Sí, por San Valentín, el Día de los Enamorados... él es su novio, ¿verdad?

Anthea abrió los ojos como si acabara de descubrir que la Tierra es redonda, el panecillo cayó de su mano, se puso en pie de un salto y comenzó a gritar todas las palabrotas que se le ocurrían, los elfos la miraron algo asustados.

-Mierda, Dobby, Mierda -exclamó -Es San Valentín y ni siquiera me acordaba... mátame...

-Lo siento, pero Dobby no puede hacer eso, no está bien hacer eso a los amigos, además, Dobby sólo mutila o hiere de gravedad

La peliplateada dejó escapar une leve risita mientras se sentaba de nuevo, pidiendo perdón a los elfos, quienes le ofrecieron mil tazas de tila al instante, ella las rechazó amablemente alegando que ya estaba llena pero que lo agradecía, pero seguía mirando con pánico al elfo. En ese instante la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una Hermione que se debatía entre saludar o enfadarse porque ningún elfo estaba libre, ellos le miraron de la misma forma, pero al final optó por dar los buenos días y avanzar hacia la chica, a quien había ido a buscar.

-Anthea, no sé si tendrás planes con George, pero necesito que estés esta tarde en las Tres Escobas, es algo muy urgente -dijo atropelladamente, la chica asintió distraída, Hermione le miró con las cejas fruncidas, como si tratase de colarse en su mente -¿Se te ha olvidado que es San Valentín? ¡Por Merlín, Anthea, ¿cómo se te olvidan esas cosas y no la lista de ingredientes de todas las pociones?! Desde luego, vas en contra de todo estereotipo femenino

-¡Lo sé! ¡Soy un desastre! Se supone que debería recordar estas cosas, y estar suspirando por ahí, imaginando cosas románticas, y vomitando arco iris 

-Tranquila, es tu falta de "femenidad" -musitó Hermione haciendo las comillas con los dedos para demostrar su desconformidad con los estereotipos de los roles de género -lo que le gusta a George, créeme, lo sé

Aquello no dejó muy tranquila a la mayor, pero al menos dejó de plantear bañarse en un caldero hirviendo, tal vez el pelirrojo no le daba tanta importancia y no se molestaría, puede que ni él mismo se acordase, pero sus esperanzas se desmoronaron cuando Hermione le dijo que George la estaba buscando. "Te aconsejo que te arregles" fue lo último que le dijo antes de irse. La peliplateada se puso en pie y salió corriendo en pleno ataque de pánico, abrió su baúl buscando lo más bonito que tuviera, pero que no fuera veraniego porque aún hacía frío, casi podía verse el humo salir de su cabeza, por eso Anthea amaba el uniforme, porque no tenía que pensar qué ponerse; al final quedó conforme con unos vaqueros algo rotos (pero es lo que estaba de moda) y el jersey de Navidad de la señora Weasley, que le jodieran al arreglo, acabaría por reventarle la cabeza, y con eso se marchó de su dormitorio para ir en busca de George, lo cual no hizo demasiada falta porque se chocó con él en las escaleras.

-Buenos días, hormiguita, ¿a dónde vas tan guapa?

-Ehhh... Hermione me dijo... que... me buscabas

-Oh, así que te has puesto guapa para mí

-Estoy como siempre -musitó bajando la mirada y guardando el collar bajo el jersey

-Cariño, tú estarías preciosa hasta cubierta de excrementos de troll, aunque potencialmente graciosa también

George bajó un escalón más para que Anthea quedara por encima de él, rozó su cuello y sacó la cadena suavemente, viendo que la esfera marcaba "vergüenza", sonrió un poco más amplio, su mano rozó la barbilla de la chica y dejó un beso rápido en sus labios, no queriendo que la CaraSapo y sus Renacuajos le jodieran el día.

-Vayámonos, puede que tú lo hayas olvidado, pero yo he planeado todo el día

-Lo siento -musitó Anthea

-¿Sentirlo? Anthea Edevane, hace tiempo que asumí que en esta relación, estamos más que invertidos -sonrió George -Y me encanta, así puedo quejarme yo para variar

Anthea rió aliviada y entrelazó sus dedos con los del pelirrojo, siguiéndole por el castillo y fuera de este, sin tener ni idea de lo que le esperaba, pero tampoco le importaba, todo lo que viniera de George era perfecto.


	17. San Valentín

Subieron y pasaron por el patio, en donde los estudiantes se congregaban para ir a Hogsmade, allí encontraron a Fred bastante acaramelado con Angelina, aunque cesó en su tarea cuando vio a su hermano y le tendió una cesta, George se despidió de ambos y arrastró a Anthea a los terrenos del castillo, bajando por el camino que llevaba a casa de Hagrid, a quien llamó; el semigigante sonrió de oreja a oreja y le dio una mochila, saludó a Anthea con claro entusiasmo, pero su atención volvió sobre el pelirrojo y movía su mano dando indicaciones, entonces la pareja se despidió de él y continuaron su camino, George la dirigía entre los árboles.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Confía en mí y calla

-¿Que confíe en un Gryffindor? ¡Todo el mundo sabe que estáis locos!

George se rió pero siguió andando, entonces llegaron al límite del bosque con el lago (no el punto en el que los dementores casi matan a Harry y Sirius, eso hubiera sido creepy) y George dejó las cosas en el suelo, Anthea se permitió observar el entorno que la rodeaba. Los árboles aún eran bajos y dejaban pasar la luz, en aquella zona se habían quedado a metros de la orilla, así que el sol daba de lleno en el agua, casi se podía ver el fondo y la joven juraría que ahí haría pie, las rocas se mezclaban con la tierra propia de un lago, más fina que la normal pero más robusta que la arena, y en aquel punto la hierba aún llegaba, verde por el final del invierno. Anthea miró donde estaba George y vio que el chico había sacado una manta recia para protegerlos del suelo, había puesto encima un mantel, un par de cojines, una manta de lana suave para cubrirse y la cesta, estaba más que claro que era un picnic... romántico, Anthea llevó una mano a su pecho para tapar el medallón disimuladamente, como si jugara con él.

-Tarde, ya lo he visto -susurró George acercándose y tomando sus manos -Hagrid a buscado el lugar más bonito, pero seguro, y dice que con suerte veremos un unicornio

George colocó a la chica sobre el cojín y rebuscó en la mochila, buscando más cosas, sacó una caja de ranas de chocolate y zumo de calabaza, pero lo que realmente llamó la atención de Anthea fue un libro de pastas azules que el pelirrojo sostuvo con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba, la mano de George acarició su hombro con delicadeza y la hizo tumbarse con la cabeza en su regazo, ¿estaba haciendo lo que creía? 

-Esta es una historia de hace mucho tiempo. En esa época los lenguajes eranbastante distintos de los de hoy... Las runas eran letras que en un principio seescribían mediante cortes o incisiones en madera, piedra, o metal. En los días deeste relato los Enanos las utilizaban con regularidad, especialmente en registrosprivados o secretos -leyó George de forma suave Anthea estiró la mano parándole -¿Qué? ¿No es tu libro favorito? Martha, tu compañera, me lo ha dado de tu baúl... el Hobbit...

-Sí, es mi libro favorito -dijo la peliplateada algo confundida -pero... no...

-Es muy pronto para comer -sonrió George entiendo a lo que se refería -Y como te gusta tanto leer, pensé "¿por qué no le leo en voz alta en el bosque? ¿no sería mágico?", pero si no te...

-¡Me encanta! De verdad, Gege, tienes una voz preciosa -sonrió haciendo al pelirrojo sonrojarse levemente, Anthea se volvió a acostar y miró el rostro del chico -Continúa, por favor

George mordió su labio inferior antes de retomar la lectura, y tal cómo lo había imaginado, el momento era mágico, la dulce y masculina voz del pelirrojo hacía que las palabras de Tolkien cobrara vida, y Anthea juraría que en algún momento se cruzaría con sus personajes, en ocasiones el chico paraba y tomaba un trago del zumo o se robaba una rana de chocolate bajo los ansiosos ojos violetas, ella casi quería gritarle que no se detuviera, pero estaba demasiado ocupada consumiendo los dulces a dos manos.

Cuando la hora de comer llegó, el libro ya iba por la mitad, era asombroso con que velocidad podía leer George si se lo proponía, o si le interesaba, porque para entonces Anthea no sabría decir cual de los dos estaba más ansioso, probablemente él, porque ella ya lo había leído varias veces. Aún así, pararon cuando el capítulo terminó y dejaron el libro a un lado, George sacó algunos platillos de la canasta que Fred le había dado, al parecer el gemelo mayor se había aprovisionado en la cocina con todos sus platos preferidos, la pareja comenzó a comer entre risas y comentando el libro, Anthea se reía de las teorías de George (no porque fallase, aunque a veces sí, sino por la emoción que usaba para contarlas), al final George terminó por lanzarle salsa a la cara, Anthea le miró de forma peligrosa y una guerra de comida comenzó por todo el lugar hasta que los platos quedaron vacíos, ya sea por comer o porque fueron proyectiles.

-¿Y así vamos a ir a Hogsmade? -rió Anthea mientras veía su pelo

George no dijo nada, tan sólo se sacó el jersey y lo dejó sobre el mantel, poco a poco se fue desvistiendo hasta quedarse en ropa interior, Anthea quería girarse y no quedarse allí mirando como una boba, con los ojos abiertos como platos y los labios separados en una expresión de incredulidad, George sonrió de lado con un brillo en los ojos de maldad que hacía que Anthea encontrase el parentesco entre los Weasley y los Black (porque Molly y Sirius eran primos lejanos), y tuvo que tragar secamente para poder parpadear.

-En estos momentos no necesito ser legeremante para saber lo que estás pensando, hormiguita  
-Créeme que no tienes ni idea

George rió suave mientras su mano revolvía su pelo, puede que fuese una costumbre de cuando lo llevaba largo, porque ahora sólo agitaba el corto cabello del erguido flequillo, en ese instante Anthea se sintió una adolescente hormonal como cualquier otra, sus ojos siguieron fijos en George mientras esté caminaba hacia el lago y comenzaba a meterse, andino un rato hasta que el agua le llegó a la cintura, no parecía que fuera a ser más profundo que aquello.  
¿Y ahora? ¿Qué hacía? ¿Tendría el valor para imitarle? Estuvo un rato viéndole nerviosa, ella no tenía ese valor estúpido y descarado, que te llevaba a hacer locuras como bañarte en un lago escocés en febrero, pero la sonrisa de George la llamaba, sus ojos parecían ser imanes, así que se maldijo por no llevar como interior sexy (aunque tampoco es que la tuviera) y se quitó la ropa lentamente.

-Me gustan los gatitos  
-Cállate, zanahorio

Anthea caminó con el pelo y los brazos estratégicamente colocados para tapar el máximo, el colgante delatando que estaba más que avergonzada, pero aún así se metió en el agua y caminó hasta George, a ella le llegaba hasta medio vientre pero seguía haciendo pie.

-Prefiero el agua caliente

George rió mientras la abrazaba, Anthea estaba ardiendo, y se imaginaba porqué, entonces se dejó caer arrastrándola consigo, hundiéndose en el agua al completo; cuando emergieron, Anthe escupió el agua en su cara, pues la había pillado con la boca abierta, y su mano golpeó el pecho del chico por el movimiento repentino, lo que hizo reír aún más a George, quién no la soltaba.

-¿Pero si se ha ido la salsa? -sonrió acariciando la mejilla de la chica  
-No, te queda aquí

El dedo de Anthea tocó la frente del pelirrojo, el chico alzó los ojos quedando bizco, ella sonrió mientras se estiraba para dejar un beso en aquel lugar, él la miró desde abajo y ambos quedaron atrapados en los ojos contrarios, George envolvió la cadera de Anthea y esta envolvió las piernas en su cintura, los brazos rodeando el largo cuello, y sus rostros a milímetros de distancia.

-¿Ya? -musitó George abstraído  
-No

Anthea cerró la distancia, sus labios se encontraron con entusiasmo, el beso era lento pero hasta el agua parecía hervir a su alrededor, los brazos de George la cirnieron con delicadeza contra su torso, Anthea dio un respingo cuando notó algo extraño, la lengua del pelirrojo acababa de colarse en su boca y eso era algo que no había sucedido jamás.

-Wow, ¿y eso? ¿qué ha sido?  
-Lo siento... yo....  
-Hazlo otra vez

A George no le dio ni tiempo a manifestar su sorpresa, Anthea ya le había besado de nuevo imitando el movimiento que el chico acababa de hacer, lo que provocó que un jadeo escapase de la garganta del pelirrojo, Anthea se separó cuando el aire parecía faltar en los pulmones de ambos, aunque ella sentía que podría seguir incluso si los pulmones le quemasen.

-Debería... deberíamos ir... ir a Hogsmade... ya

Las yemas de los dedos de la chica delinearon la mandíbula de George, sus ojos pedidos en el camino que su mano realizaba, completamente absorta, el pelirrojo no quería mirar el colgante, estaba en un punto demasiado "delicado"; Anthea parpadeó de forma repentina, como si hubiera despertado de un trance, deshizo el agarre en el cuello y la cintura de George, y se alejó con la vista gacha, saliendo a por su ropa, el pelirrojo no quería mirar, con alguna suerte el agua fría bajaría aquello. Limpiaron y secaron sus ropas con unos toques de varita, secándose luego así mismo para volver a vestirse, George lo recogió todo y realizaron el camino de vuelta, dejando las cosas en la cabaña de Hagrid y pasando de largo para ir al pueblo, andaron todo el camino de la mano pero ninguno fue capaz de decir nada.

-Gege -musitó Anthea llamando su atención -tengo que ir un momento a Las Tres Escobas, Hermione me espera para algo importante

Lejos de molestarse, o de sospechar que fuese mentira, George sonrió de oreja a oreja y la besó antes de asentir.

-Iré a comprar materiales a Zonko, luego pasaré por ti, ¿vale?

Anthea sonrió y le dio otro beso antes de alejarse, tuvo suerte, porque empezó a llover en cuanto cerró la puerta tras ella, Rosmerta le dio un chocolate caliente y fue a la mesa donde estaba Hermione con Luna y... ¿Rita Skeeter? Pues parecía que sí, y unos minutos después llegó Harry, la peliplateada no entendía nada.

Rita Skeeter dio las últimas puntadas y se marchó algo amargada por el trato, Harry entonces les contó a las tres chicas el desastre que había sido su cita con Cho, Hermione trató de explicarle qué tenía que hacer hecho, Luna quiso consolarle, Anthea solamente estrechó su mano (eso luego se tradujo en que interceptó a la Ravenclaw por el pasillo y le echó un sermón que quitaba el hipo), cuando los tres menores se marcharon, George apareció empapado y con varias bolsas de Zonco, lo que hizo reír a la peliplateada; se movieron a la mesa más cercana al fuego, dejaron los bolsas en el suelo y Rosmerta le dio dos cervezas de mantequilla, bebieron sin quitarse los ojos de encima, hablando de lo que podían hacer con las cosas nuevas que el pelirrojo había comprado. Que fuese San Valentín, que estuvieran en una cita, y que fueran pareja, no significaba que tuvieran que dejar de ser ellos mismos y convertirse en empalagosas tórtolas.

Cuando la tormenta hubo desparecido, George y Anthea iniciaron el regreso al castillo, con las bolsas repartidas entre sus cuatro brazos y sus varitas alzadas en un único gran paraguas (más vale prevenir), despidiéndose en la puerta a la vista de que Umbridge no andaba cerca con un beso, George fue el que se llevó las bolsas.

-Gege, consulta tres horas después

Cualquiera que lo hubiera escuchado no sabría que decía, pero él sí, George miró su reloj tres horas después del toque de queda, la localización era "la Torre Oscura", el pelirrojo la conocía por el Mapa de los Merodeadores y porque después le contaron que era donde Sirius había estado preso un día a la espera del "beso"; se escabulló de los dormitorios y llegó a la Torre, no vamos a explicar cómo porque los métodos de los gemelos son ultrasecretos, el caso es que cuando llegó a la cima Anthea estaba allí con su pelo reflejando la luz de la Luna.

-Ahora es mi turno -sonrió la chica y George perdió completamente la respiración


	18. Escabullirse con estilo

Era la primera reunión del ED en la que harían algo distinto, Harry les había prometido que ya no habría más repaso, que les enseñaría algo nuevo, algo chulísimo. El encantamiento Patronus. Iba mejor de lo que pensaba, mucho lograron hacer uno corpóreo, aunque sólo durase unos minutos, otros se quedaban solamente en una neblina plateada, pero eso también estaba genial, tan sólo Neville y Anthea no lograban hacer nada, ni un hilillo de luz, nada.

-¡Ya estoy harta! ¡No sale, Harry, no sale!

Anthea agitaba la varita furiosa, a ella siempre le salían las cosas en pocos intentos, era su lado Ravenclaw, y no podía creer que allí no estuviera sucediendo nada, lo estaba haciendo bien, estaba segura de ello.

-Tienes que escoger un recuerdo potente, de verdadera felicidad -repitió el joven -No vale la primera vez que montaste en escoba, ni haber conseguido todo Extraordinarios en los TIMOS, ni ninguna de esas tonterías

-¿Pues tú me dirás? Porque precisamente no los colecciono

La peliplateada se dejó caer en un puf bastante agotada.

-Hay algo, hasta yo tengo un recuerdo feliz, ni siquiera sé si es real, solo basta con que se fuerte, que te haga feliz cuando piensas en ello -suspiró Harry -A ver, cierra los ojos, no quiero que razones, la primera imagen que te venga a la cabeza y dices el encantamiento... ¿en qué piensas cuando digo "felicidad"?

Anthea tenía los ojos cerrados como le había dicho, la varita en alto, una imagen se coló en su cabeza, puede que no fuese potente, pero era cuando más feliz se había sentido.

-Expecto Patronum

Unas chispitas plateada salieron de la varita, todos se giraron al verlas porque le intrigaba saber si lo habría conseguido, las luces comenzaron a flotar como si fueran luciérnagas, se movían como si tuvieran voluntad propia y comenzaron a agruparse en una gran bola de luz, entonces esta comenzó a girar hasta convertirse en la cabeza de un gigantesco león, que rugió orgulloso con su melena agitándose, y en un instante, el hilo de luz que salía de la varita se convirtió en el cuerpo, que permitió saltar al león con majestuosidad. Realmente era enorme, como uno de tamaño real, uno bien crecidito. El león comenzó a andar tranquilamente por el techo, mirando a los animales a su alrededor, olisqueó al patronus de Hermione, al de Ron, el de Ginny y el de Luna, pero parecía que sus pasos iban directos a las hienas de los gemelos, los tres animales se miraron, casi parecía que tuvieran vida propia, entonces se acercaron y las hienas rozaron su cabeza contra el pelaje del león, la de Fred se tumbó panza arriba como si reclamase caricias mientras que la de George se tumbó entre las patas del felino, quien comenzó a lamerle el pelaje mientras movía su cola delante de la otra haciéndola jugar.

-Voy a hacer sólo una suposición, meras sospechas -dijo Fred -pero yo diría que pensaste en Georgie principalmente, aunque puede también que en el resto de la familia

-Bueno, no fui realmente feliz hasta que dos pelirrojos entraron por la puerta de la enfermería

Fred corrió hacia Anthea, su patronus rompiéndose, y se tiró encima de la muchacha, haciendo que el de esta desapareciera también, aunque lo hizo deshaciéndose en cientos de mariposas.

-Sabía que en el fondo también me querías -dijo Fred abrazándola

-Eres mi mejor amigo, Freddy, por supuesto que te quiero

El pelirrojo sonrió, abrazándola aún más fuerte, al menos hasta que las manos de su gemelo lo pusieron en pie y ayudaron a incorporarse a la joven, George miró el colgante de Anthea.

-¿Así que un león?

-Ya ves -sonrió Anthea -pero es tu culpa, por tenerme todo el día rodeada de Gryffindors, al final, se me pega

-Ah, creía que ibas a decir que era mi culpa por ser la persona que había logrado hacerte feliz

-Te lo dices muy bien tú solito

George sonrió de oreja a oreja, acercándose más a ella, estaba a punto de besarla bajo las atentas miradas de todos y algunos "arg, aquí no", pero un elfo apareció de repente gritando como loco, lo que hizo que ambos fijasen su atención en Dobby, Harry intentaba razonar con él pero el elfo estaba demasiado alterado, y no dejaba de golpearse, Dobby miró a Anthea buscando el alivio que suponía poder decir lo que deseaba sin traicionar realmente a nadie, los ojos violeta de la chica se clavaron en los suyos y su rostro palideció al instante.

-Todo el mundo fuera -musitó -¡Fuera, ya, es Umbridge!

La catástrofe se armó en la sala, parecía una estampida, la Sala de los Menesteres mostró varias puertas y los alumnos escaparon por ellas, cada uno en una dirección distinta, en medio del alboroto, Anthea aprovechó para buscar entre los papeles que había en la mesa, la mano de George tiró de su brazo pero ella le empujó, gritándole que se marchara, pero era demasiado tarde; el cuerpo de George cayó al suelo envuelto en cuerdas, Fred estaba a unos centímetros, Harry estaba de pie en mitad de la sala mirando a la mujer de rosa que sonreía en la entrada, las manos de Filch la tomaron con fuera, ella no se resistió, Draco le quitó el papel que tenía en las manos y se lo llevó corriendo a Umbridge.

-Al despacho del director

Los pusieron en pie a todos, manteniendo las cuerdas sólo en sus manos, y los guiaron por los pasillos hacia la gárgola, Umbridge dijo la contraseña y ascendieron hacia el despacho, donde Dumbledore estaba sentado en su escritorio, el Ministro de Magia frente a él con Percy a su lado, y tres aurores en la sala, uno de ellos Kingsley, de la Orden del Fénix.

-Ministro, los he atrapado con las manos en la masa, los demás han escapado, pero estos cuatros han sido capturados infraganti

-Bien hecho, Dolores, bien hecho

Fred y George miraron con asco a su hermano mayor, quien se acercó para tomar a Harry por el cuello de la camisa y llevarlo ante el Ministro, Filch sujetaba fuertemente a Anthea, Umbridge se acercó al Ministro y le dio lo que le habían quitado a la joven.

-Así que "Ejército de Dumbledore", lo sabía, sabía que conspiraba contra nosotros -dijo victorioso Fudge -pero... aquí no pone que Potter sea el cabezilla, ni siquiera sale su nombre, ni ninguno más

Umbridge miró el papel como si tuviera rayos láser, su cabeza se giró rápidamente para mirar a la peliplateada, tomó el papel con fuerza y se acercó a ella furiosa, Filch tiró del pelo de Anthea para que mirara a los ojos de la mujer, George se agitó pero una mirada severa de Dumbledore le detuvo, aunque no evitó que atravesara a la mujer con los ojos.

-¿Qué significa esto, Edevane? Los nombres estaban aquí, yo los vi

-Ahí no hay nada, profesora, no sé de qué me está hablando

-¡Aquí había más nombres, el de Potter, el de todos los Weasley, y Granger!

-Creo que tanto azúcar rosa le ha alterado un poco, profesora

La mano de Umbridge se alzó y golpeó la mejilla de la chica con dureza, marcando la piel roja con unos pequeños cortes por los anillos, Fred se revolvió tanto que uno de los aurores tuvo que sujetarlo, con George no tuvieron tanto éxito, pero al final Kingsley logró frenarle.

-¡Si la vuelves a tocar, te arrepentirás, arpía! -le gritó a Umbridge más que colérico

-Dolores...

-Perdón, perdón, señor Ministro, he perdido la calma unos instantes -respiró agitada la mujer antes de girarse y mirar a Fudge -Bueno, no importa, tengo testigos 

La puerta se abrió y Draco entró con Marietta, la amiga de Cho, que tenía la cara tapada con la bufanda de Ravenclaw dejando ver solamente sus ojos, la chica entró con la cabeza gacha.

-Querida, dile al Ministro lo que me has dicho a mí, que es una sociedad secreta, que Potter es el "profesor", que os enseña como atacar al Ministerio de Mágia

Marietta miró a su alrededor, todos la miraban con odio, entonces sus ojos se quedaron clavados en los iris violetas de Anthea durante unos segundos, girándose finalmente hacia Umbridge sin parpadear siquiera, y negó.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-No, no es así, es una clase de sanación

Umbridge parpadeó lentamente, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, agitó la lista dispuesta a mostrarle a la chica que ahí ponía "Ejército de Dumbledore", no había nada de ninguna sanación, se estaba inventando patrañas, pero entonces se fijó que en la papel apareció escrito el nombre de Marietta con "pústulas graves" a su lado en cursiva.

-A los menores les gustan los duelos -habló de repente Anthea -Pero la profesora Umbridge se niega a enseñarnos, así que no saben evitar las maldiciones, la señora Pomfrey se enfada cuando van a la Enfermería por eso creé el grupo, para curarles y enseñarles a evitar las maldiciones en los duelos, el papel me avisa si les pasa algo

Marietta asintió lentamente.

-¡Pero aquí pone ejército de Dumledore!

-Eso es porque yo se lo pedí -resonó la voz del director llamando la atención -Yo le ordené que les enseñase a desviar las maldiciones y a sanarlas, no quiero tener una Enfermería llena de enfermos porque usted y la incompetente de su subsecretaria no quiera enseñarles

-¡Ajá, entonces les está enseñando Defensa, han creado una sociedad secreta, han roto el decreto, han cometido un delito!   
-Eso no es cierto, Dolores -corrigió Albus -Yo soy el único responsable

Fudge miró a los menores molesto, asintiendo levemente, entonces toda su atención se fijó en el anciano.

-Los alumnos recibirán un leve castigo, pero quedarán bajo estricta vigilancia -le dijo a Umbridge -Y tú, Dumbledore, irás a Azkaban  
-¡Me niego por completo, no iré por las buenas, no iré de ninguna forma!  
-¡Cogedle!

Los aurores soltaron a los gemelos, también Filch y Percy, todos se abalanzaron sobre el director, pero ninguno logró atraparlo, el fénix se alzó de su puesto volando sobre su dueño, Dumbledore alzó las manos y ambos desaparecieron en un gran estallido de luz naranja.

-Tendrá que admitir -suspiró Kingsley al Ministro -que tiene estilo

****

Umbridge había cumplido con el mandato de Fudge y había impuesto un castigo leve a los cuatro que había apresado, por ella hubiera sido sobre todos los que sospechaba, incluso Marietta, pero el Ministro no deseaba tener problemas con los padres.   
Los cuatro fueron convocados al día siguiente en el despacho de la nueva directora, que seguía siendo el de siempre porque la gárgola no le dejaba subir al de Dumbledore, pero como no entraban tuvieron que bajar al aula y sentarse en los pupitres más inmediatos a la mesa de la profesora, cuatro pergaminos rosas y cuatro plumas sin tintero. Harry sabía lo que allí se cocía pero no quería enfadar más aún a Umbridge.

-Muy bien, jovencitos -dijo con esa puñetera risita -estaremos aquí una hora y os aconsejo que hagáis el máximo posible

Los cuatro tomaron las plumas y comenzaron a escribir "no debo hacer caso a Dumbledore sobre la directora Dolores Umbridge", la mujer había hecho la frase larga para su mayor martirio, pronto las manos comenzaron a picarle pero ninguno dijo nada en toda la hora, cuando el tiempo acabó, los pergaminos estaban llenos por ambas caras y los dorsos de las manos sangrantes.

-Ya podéis iros, y espero no veros nunca, al próximo incidente, seréis expulsados sin más

Se levantaron de los pupitres y dejaron los pergaminos en la mesa de la mujer.

-Señorita Edevane, quería decirle que, como principal precursora, cesaré sus jornadas en la Enfermería

Anthea abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero enseguida relajó el rostro, viéndose impasible, y asintió, la chica salió a paso ligero comenzando a correr en cuanto salió del aula, George salió tras ella.

-Anthea, Anthea

La chica frenó, George la alcanzó al fin pero no paró a respirar, la abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho, notando como estaba llorando fuerte.

-No te preocupes, lo arreglaremos, te juro que lograrás ser sanadora

George sentía como las manos de Anthea agarraban su túnica con fuerza, llorando fuerte en su pecho, Fred y Harry llegaron entonces, el gemelo abrazó a la muchacha por la espalda, Harry fue a buscar la solución que Hermione le había preparado la otra vez.


	19. Fuegos artificiales

Fred y George estaban más que coléricos, Umbridge había hecho la vida imposible a todos, y sus malditos adeptos colaboraban bastante bien quitando puntos cada vez que podían, Montague intentó restarle 50 puntos a los gemelos, pero estos lo empujaron dentro de un armario evanescente y se perdió durante días, hasta que Anthea lo encontró en el armario de la tercera planta, menos mal que la chica se encargó de borrarle la memoria.

-Ya no tengo ningún juramente al que atenerme -musitó la chica cuando lo comunicó -Y no voy a dejar que echen a estos dos, a la señora Weasley le daría un pasmo... y la vida aquí sería insoportable... de nuevo

George abrazó a la peliplateada, ella era la que peor estaba, se la veía siempre con la cara gacha como si fuera un alma en pena, a veces se quedaba en la puerta de la Enfermería mirando al interior con los ojos vacíos, parecía que ni construir junto a los gemelos las mayores bromas le alegraba, y eso traía a George por el camino de la amargura, lo que sin duda se extendió a Fred. Los gemelos decidieron que la Cara Sapo tenía que pagar por borrar la alegría del rostro de su pequeña hormiguita. El momento perfecto llegó cuando Umbridge comenzó con los interrogatorios, y aquel día llamó a Harry y Anthea, si aprovechaban aquel momento, ninguno de los se llevarían las culpas por cómplices. Draco tiraba del brazo de Harry, Filch de Anthea, arrastrando a ambos por el pasillo hacia el despacho de Umbridge, la mujer los esperaba con su asquerosa sonrisa y una mesa llena de bebidas, Anthea creyó que iba a enfermar con tanto rosa y que en algún instante comenzaría a vomitar arco iris, por suerte no sucedió.

-Buenos días, queridos -rió fingidamente -¿Queréis tomar algo? ¿Un té?

Harry iba a decir que no quería nada, pero la mano de Anthea sobre la suya le indicó que debía hacer lo contrario, el chico asintió al igual que la peliplateada, siempre era mejor hacer caso a alguien que era capaz de detectar mentiras y sentimientos, y leer la mente en extremos. Ambos cogieron las tazas rosas, con aquel líquido rosa y su azúcar rosa, aquello era un dolor para los ojos, Harry alzó la taza dispuesto a beber peor su mano se quedó a medio camino cuando vio el rostro de Anthea en su cabeza gritándole que ni se le ocurriera, no sabía que pasaba pero si la chica se había molestado en influir en su mente sería por algo serio, así que fingió que bebía aunque no tragó ni el humo. Umbridge sonrió algo maligna y Harry esperó lo peor.

-Os he llamado, para haceros unas preguntas, mi niños -sonrió aún más -Quisiera saber dónde está Dumbledore

-Yo no lo sé -dijo Anthea -¿Y tú, Harry?

-No sé porqué Dumbledore confiaría dicha información en dos adolescentes

Harry abrió los ojos algo extrañado, se sentía cómo si aquellas palabras no fueran suyas, y de alguna manera supo que Anthea estaba controlando todo, sus pensamientos, sus reacciones... se lo agradeció, aquella mujer le ponía histérico y no sabía qué acabaría por hacer, era como tener un seguro.

-Bueno, no pasa nada, es normal.... ¿y Sirius Black?

-¿Black? -musitó Anthea pensativa -¿Se refiere al chico cuya fama de loco mujeriego aún perdura en el Colegio? Me hubiera gustado conocerlo, dicen que era muy gracioso, y muy guapo

-No, no, Anthea -le corrigió Harry -Se refiere al hombre que escapó de Azkaban y casi me mata

-¿Y porqué íbamos a saber dónde está un exprisionero que intentó matarte?

Los nervios de Umbridge se podían ver claros, la mujer sabía que se estaban bufando de ella, y estaba a punto de perder los nervios, se levantó de la silla directa hacia ellos, Harry diría que estaba por golpearles como aquella noche en el despacho de Dumbledore, pero un fuerte retumbar la distrajo, y todo el despacho de agitó, un par de platillos con sus gatos se rompieron. Filch y Draco los tomaron con fuerza, Anthea notaba las uñas del conserje hincándose en su brazo pero no se quejó, los arrastraron escaleras abajo hacia el Gran Salón, donde quedaros todos boquiabiertos y con los ojos como pozos, cientos de fuegos y cohetes recorrían el cielo y cada vez que tocaban algo se multiplicaban.

-¿Qué es esto? -exclamó la mujer -¿Qué habéis hecho?

-Hemos estado con usted todo el tiempo

Umbridge aguantó el grito furioso que quería dar, la verdad era innegable, tomó su varita y le gritó a Draco y Filch, todos los agentes de la Inquisidora comenzaron a intentar parar aquellos fuegos artificiales, fracasando estrepitosamente, Anthea comenzó a empujar disimuladamente a Harry para retirarse de la trayectoria de los artefactos, en algún punto delante de un tapiz, unas manos los agarraron y tiraron de ellos a su interior, encontrándose con las sonrisas de los gemelos Weasley.

-¿Habéis sido vosotros? -preguntó Harry divertido

-Por supuesto que sí -contestó Anthea con el ceño fruncido -Huele a la mezcla especial de pólvora de Sortilegios Weasley.... y esos son mis "colibríes", ¿verdad?

Fred y George se sonrieron cómplices asintiendo al mismo tiempo, esperaban una regañina por parte de la joven, pero lo que recibieron fueron besos, Fred se lo llevó en el mejilla y George de pleno en toda la boca, y bien largo, el colgante de Anthea relucía con "orgullo". Estuvieron toda la tarde riendo sobre ello, ni siquiera su alegría disminuyó cuando llegaron al despacho de Snape, para la clase de Oclumancia.

-¿No es demasiado pronto? -preguntó Anthea con miedo

-Yo decido si es demasiado pronto, Edevane -dijo Snape de forma ruda -Ya va siendo hora de que Potter haga algún progreso, y si tenemos que golpearle fuerte, que así sea

Anthea se sentó frente a Harry, hasta entonces simplemente le había dado consejos, había sido un ejemplo, algunas veces habían practicado pero Anthea le aseguró que se retenía, pero ahora Snape le pedía que se introdujera de lleno en su cabeza, aquello era demasiado fuerte, y ella lo sabía, Harry no tenía ninguna oportunidad. Y así fue, con una sola mirada toda la mente del pelinegro se abrió ante ella, lo sucedido aquella tarde y la cita con Cho en Hogsmade, el beso con la chica tras el ED, sus pesadillas y mayores miedos, su culpabilidad... todo quedó revelado ante ella, sin embargo, Harry sí respondió; el chico alzó la mano y su varita se movió contra la chica, pero el golpe no cayó sobre ella, sino sobre Snape, quien la había empujado, y por alguna extraña razón los recuerdos del profesor se mostraron ante él. Harry cayó al suelo sin aliento, Snape acabó contra la mesa con el rostro pálido, Anthea se incorporó del suelo y se movió rápida hacia el hombre, con una evidente preocupación que Harry no entendió, Severus asintió repetidas veces y entonces la peliplateada se movió hacia él.

-¿Estás bien, Harry? -le preguntó alarmada, él asintió -Ya sé que duele, pero pasará

-¡Fuera los dos! -gritó Snape, que ya parecía haberse repuesto -¡No quiero volver a verte, Potter! Edevane te dará las clases desde ahora, ¡ni se te ocurra acudir de nuevo aquí!

Anthea le ayudó a ponerse en pie rápidamente, Harry se apoyó en sus hombros, y juntos salieron de allí escuchando cosas romperse tras ellos, el menor agradeció que todos estuvieran en sus Salas Comunes, Anthea le dirigió hacia el patio, como la primera vez, dejando que se tumbase en el frió banco de piedra.

-¿Por qué? -dejó escapar Harry en un suspiro

¿Por qué Snape la había apartado? ¿Por qué se habían roto algunas cosas? ¿Por qué Snape parecía malherido? ¿Por qué ella se había preocupado por él?

-Tu reacción ha sido demasiado fuerte, Harry, no te has protegido, has atacado -dijo suavemente la chica frotando su frente -Defenderse se basa en alzar un muro que me expulsa de tu cabeza, pero un ataque puede crear grabes daños, mientras leo tu mente estoy indefensa y no puedo evitar recibir el golpe, como mi don es natural, podrías haber dañado gravemente mi cerebro... por eso me ha apartado, no es lo mismo que si se ejerce desde una varita, ahí los desarmas y vuelves el encantamiento contra ellos, por eso has visto los recuerdos de Snape, pero la reacción ha sido tan inesperada y tu golpe tan fuerte, que podría haber sucedido una desgracia

Podría haber herido a Anthea, podría haber dañado su mente, ahora agradecía que Snape la hubiera apartado, pero haberle hecho tanto daño como el profesor le había hecho a él no lo aliviaba, no porque podría haber sucedido algo horrible, no por lo que había visto. Harry miró a Anthea a los ojos y supo que su expresión le dejaría ver a la chica que quería que lo viera, ella suspiró y el menor notó como su mente era liberada de nuevo, sabía que lo estaba viendo, Anthea suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Las personas cambian, Harry, nunca nadie es perfecto -susurró -Tu padre, tu padrino, sus amigos, tuvieron una mala época en la que se creían los reyes del mundo, tenían habilidad y eran egocéntricos

-Eran malas personas

-Dime, Harry, ¿nunca has deseado humillar a Draco, hacerle daño, dejarle claro que tú eres más fuerte que él?

-No así...

-Es verdad, prefieres responderle de forma mordaz, robar la snitch delante de sus narices, ganar siempre la Copa de las Casas -sonrió Anthea -Pero es porque tú creciste como un muggle, las personas que crecemos así conocemos el poder de las palabras y de los actos, y porque tú también fuiste humillado por tu primo, las cosas que nos suceden marcan como somos

Harry la miró analizando sus palabras, puede que la popularidad les hubiera afectado a la cabeza, pueden que encontraran diversión en humillar a Snape, puede que hacer cosas malas de vez en cuando no te haga una mala persona.

-Puede que no fueran los héroes santos que imaginabas, pero te querían, te quieren, y eso es lo que tienes que tener en mente... los hijos siempre intentamos ser mejores que nuestros padres, mira el lado bueno, ya sabes que a ti no te ha golpeado el pavo de la adolescencia tan fuerte

El menor no quedó del todo tranquilo, la imagen que tenía de su padre se había desmoronado, pero Anthea le hizo reír, le hizo sentirse algo más aliviado, pensó en todas las veces en las que alguien bueno había hecho algo malo, una vez Ron atacó a Draco (aunque no le salió bien) pero eso no le hacía mala persona, es cierto que su amigo estaba defendiendo a Hermione en vez de hacerlo por puro aburrimiento, pero podía haberle ignorado como hizo Granger.

-¿Sabes qué deberías hacer? La próxima que vayamos a visitar a los abuelos, saca a pasear al perro, ¿sí?

Harry rió por el código de la chica, "la próxima vez que vayamos al cuartel habla con Sirius" era lo que quería decirle, y le pareció una idea fantástica, aunque no sabía si podría aguantar tanto.


	20. A mi pelirrojo no

Marzo llegó a su fin, había sido el mes más horrible que jamás nadie había vivido en Hogwarts, con Dumbledore desaparecido y Umbridge como directora la vida era aburrida y amarga, por suerte abril llegó con nuevas expectativas y el descanso de Pascua, que a pesar de ser solamente 4 días, parecía más que suficiente.   
George se levantó de la cama con la energía que siempre le daba el 1 de abril, April Fools y su cumpleaños, no podía haber sido más acertado, despertó a Fred saltando sobre su cama y pronto todos sus compañeros de cuarto estaban en pie felicitándoles, no recibieron ningún regalo pero aquello no les molestó, era una regla silenciosa entre todos sus amigos que el mejor regalo era dejar que aquel día hicieran lo que quisieran, si reprender ni quejarse de nada. Bajaron aún en pijama a la Sala Común, recibiendo las felicitaciones de todos por sus 18 cumpleaños, en Gryffindor todo el mundo sabía cuando era su cumpleaños, algunos ya tenían granos en la cara o arrastraban las orejas por el suelo, víctimas de las trampas planeadas la noche anterior, pero nadie se quejó, ni siquiera Hermione, la chica permanecía en el sofá con el ceño fruncido pero la boca sellada.

-Ey, chicos, tenéis un paquete -les dijo Ginny, que volvía del Gran Comedor -Uno bien grande

-No deberías decir esas cosas, hermanita, la gente pensará mal -rió Fred

Ginny rodó los ojos dispuesta a seguir la regla y no contestar, le entregó la caja a George y se sentó junto a Hermione en el sofá, el menor de los gemelos abrió el lazo y se dio cuenta de que en realidad eran dos cajas distintas, tomó la superior y se acercó a Fred.

-¿Qué crees que será?

-Más importante, Georgie, ¿de quién? -dijo Fred mirándola -Porque de eso depende el contenido

-Abrámosla y ya

Fred asintió y rompió la cinta adhesiva que cerraba la caja mientras George la sostenía, no necesitaron abrirla del todo cuando las tapas se separaron y comenzó a salir un agua verde a presión, golpeó en el techo comenzando a inundar todo el suelo, la gente gritaba tratando de ponerse a cubierto, pero el agua saltaba por todas partes; tras unos minutos, la caja dejó de escupir lo que parecía agua cenagosa, habiendo convertido la Sala Común de Gryffindor en un pantano, George y Fred escupieron todo el agua que se había colado en sus bocas por estar con la cabeza sobre el paquete, y miraron en su interior, donde había una notita extrañamente seca.

"Feliz April Fools para mis gemelos favoritos y la noble casa de Gryffindor" 

La nota estaba escrita a mano, así que no tardaron en averiguar quien había sido, aquella caligrafía redonda e infantil les era muy familiar, pero en vez de sentirse molestos, los gemelos comenzaron a reír como locos mientras chapoteaban en el agua, orgullosos de haber sido pillados y de que su creación hubiera culminado, porque aquel pantano comenzaron a diseñarlos semanas atrás pero no conseguían que fuera más grande que un charco y desparecía los pocos segundos. 

-¿Y qué hay en el otro? -preguntó Hermione de pie sobre el sofá

Fred fue quien lo tomó esta vez, George quitó el precinto y al instante un puñado de confeti salto hasta el techo cayendo por toda la habitación, las tapaderas se doblaron por sí mismas hasta que la caja fue solamente la parte que Fred sostenía, mostrando una tarta enorme decorada con los colores de Gryffindor y 36 velas que ya estaban encendidas.  
La expresión de asombro fue colectiva, era una tarta preciosa, parecía que había suficiente para todos, y el cantar del FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS no se hizo esperar, George y Fred sonreír de oreja a oreja soplando al mismo instante, el fuego de las velas se apagó y una fuerte ráfaga se alzó haciendo desaparecer el pantano del suelo, la tarta comenzó a cortarse ella sola y los trozos salían volando hasta las manos de los allí presentes, los trozos incluso volaron escaleras arriba para aquellos que continuaban durmiendo.

-Esta mal que yo diga esto -dijo Fred mientras masticaba -Pero amo a tu novia

En ese preciso momento, sin necesidad de preguntar, el reloj de George le mostró que Anthea estaba a la entrada, el pelirrojo dejó su trozo en la mesa y corrió hacia el cuadro, encontrando allí a la peliplateada, tomándola en brazos y haciéndola volar por los aires mientras entraba de nuevo a la Sala, Fred corrió para abrazarla también.

-Feliz cumpleaños, chicos

-Gracias -respondieron al unisono dejando un beso en cada mejilla de la chica

******

Las vacaciones de Pascua, bueno, el descanso de Pascua estaba llegando a su fin, aquel era el último día, y no se podía decir que no estuviera aprovechando. Por la mañana Anthea llegó a la Sala Común, se había pasado allí todas las vacaciones, incluso se quedaba a dormir con Hermione y Ginny, a veces con Angelina, pero aquel día había vuelto a su Casa no queriendo arriesgar que la Cara Sapo se diera cuenta; la Señora Gorda le dejó pasar con la contraseña, asegurándole como todos los días que aquello terminaría con las vacaciones, Anthea miró por el salón saludando a muchos pero sin encontrar a quien buscaba, así que subió las escaleras al dormitorio de los chicos directa a la puerta correcta, el pomo cedió ante su mano y cinco camas con las cortinas cerradas aparecieron ante ella, la chica caminó en silencio leyendo los nombres de los baules, paró ante el que buscaba y abrió las cortinas.

-Gege... -susurró -Gege...

Las manos de George se estiraron tomando sus muñecas y tirándola sobre la cama, enseguida se vio atrapada entre sus brazos y piernas, pues el pelirrojo se había agarrado a ella como si de un koala se tratase, pero no parecía estar despierto.

-George -le llamó suavemente -necesito tu escoba

-Mhmhhmm

-Lo siento, aún no he desarrollado ese lenguaje, ¿decías?

George frotó su rostro contra el jersey de la chica, inhalando ese aroma que tanto le gustaba, entonces abrió los ojos perezosamente, sonriendo aún somnoliento.

-¿Para qué la quieres?

-Para barrer el suelo, no te fastidia -bufó la chica -Para volar... para Ginny... aunque si prefieres, la uso yo y le dejo la mía a tu hermana

Ahora sí, abrió los ojos totalmente despierto, su escoba era algo sagrado para él, se incorporó para ver el rostro de Anthea con claridad y frunció el ceño.

-¿Y para qué quieres que mi hermana monte en mi escoba?

-Bueno, había pensado que a Ron no le vendría mal entrenar, y Ginny quiere hacer las pruebas de cazadora el año que viene, ¿no sería lindo que ayudase a tus hermanos?

George dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el de Anthea, atrapándola sobre la cama, su cabeza sobre sus pecho, podía oír como su corazón latía rápido.

-Mis hermanos ya te quieren con locura, no hace falta que trates de ganártelos, no pierdas el tiempo en eso cuando podemos estar así toda la mañana

-Por muy bien que suene, y créeme que me tientas, moriría asfixiada antes de las 10 -se quejó, el pelirrojo se incorporó sobre sus codos, seguía completamente sobre ella, pero su peso no la aplastaba contra el colchón -Lo que trato de hacer es que Gryffindor gane contra Ravenclaw la semana que viene y que tu hermano se sienta parte de esa victoria

El chico cerró los ojos, como si lo estuviera meditando, miró entonces a Anthea directo a los ojos mientras acariciaba el pelo que estaba al alcance de su mano, sonrió de lado y un brillo travieso resplandeció en sus ojos.

-Te la dejaré, y te prometo que no iremos a reírnos de ellos, pero a cambio...

-Antes de que continúes, te aviso de que mi radar está detectando demasiadas feromonas, y de que no pienso realizar nada que me retenga en esta posición, contigo, en una cama

-¡Ey, no estaba pensando en nada de eso! -se quejó rápidamente -¡No soy un pervertido sexual!

Anthea alzó una ceja inquisitiva, George apartó la mirada, trató de calmar su corazón y el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

-Vale, puede que como cualquier adolescente haya pensado en ello una vez o dos, pero jamás se me ocurriría pedírtelo en el colegio con mi hermano durmiendo al otro lado, prefiero que sea... algo bonito... en un sitio romántico... y que sea porque tú quieres

Las manos de Anthea tomaron su rostro para que le mirara a los ojos, colocó el pelo que caía sobre sus ojos de nuevo en punta, y sonrió de forma tierna, a George le resultaba extraño que no estuviese muerta de vergüenza, pero como siempre, tuvo que recordarse así mismo que el romántico sensible era él.

-Ay, Gege, ¿sabes que eres terriblemente adorable? Un día de estos me va a dar diabetes, te lo juro -rió de forma tierna -pero me importa un hipogrifo

Anthea se incorporó lo suficiente para poder besar a George, volviendo a caer sobre la cama, aunque esta vez él tuvo cuidado de no aplastarla, sin romper el beso ni un segundo, hasta que sus pulmones quemaron, pero incluso entonces recuperaban el aliento con sus labios a pocos milímetros de distancia, retomando de nuevo la dulce tarea. Aquello era lo único que George deseaba, que Anthea le besara lenta y dulcemente, escondidos de todo el mundo, sintiendo la calidez de la cama en vez de la fría pared de alguna esquina recóndita, centrándose únicamente en el latir de sus corazones.

-Vale, me has convencido -musitó -Te dejaré mi escoba, confío en Ginny, en realidad es buena

-Creo que pueden esperar un ratito más -dijo besándole de nuevo

El ratito se convirtió en una hora, a esas alturas de la mañana ninguno sentía ya sus labios, pero no es que les importase demasiado, Anthea se escabulló de la cama mirando hacia todos lados como si temiese que alguien acechara, o que Fred se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia, tomó la escoba de George y le dio un último beso antes de salir de allí corriendo.

-¿Qué, hermanito, una buena mañana? -rió Fred desde su cama

-La mejor que he tenido hasta ahora

Como Anthea dijo, despertó a Ron y Harry, también a Ginny, le propuso a Hermione si quería ir pero la muchacha prefirió quedarse leyendo en su cama, los cuatro bajaron por la colina del colegio hasta el campo de quidditch, al parecer la señora Hooch se lo había cedido al momento en que mencionó que trataba de evitar que Ron estuviera en riesgo de muerte continuo, aquello avergonzó al pelirrojo pero agradeció que al menos hubiera servido para algo. Comenzaron entrenando en el suelo, al puro estilo muggle, pasando la quaffle de unas manos a otras como si de baloncesto se tratase, Anthea insistía en que cómo pretendía atraparla volando si no era capaz de hacerlo en el suelo, así que insistieron hasta que a Ron dejaron de caersele de las manos, luego se las lanzaron como si de fútbol se tratase, aunque con las manos; cuando el pelirrojo logró pararlas casi todas, Anthea determinó que estaban listos para volar, subieron a sus escobas y dieron unas cuantas vueltas al campo, luego se pasaron y lanzaron la pelota como habían hecho en el suelo, al cabo de dos horas, Ron estaba frente a los anillos parando todos los puntos, Harry y Ginny no podía dejar de aplaudir, Anthea revolvía su pelo orgullosa.

-¿Ves? Eres bueno, solo necesitas relajarte y confiar en ti mismo

-No puedo, con tanta gente mirándome, y el equipo esperando algo de mí

Anthea tomó el rostro de Ron y acarició sus mejillas con los pulgares.

-Cuando conocí a tu hermano, me daba mucha vergüenza que la gente nos mirase, ¿y sabes lo que me dijo? "Van a mirar y a reírse de todas formas, cariño, así que ignóralos, y disfruta de tu vida cómo mejor te parezca" -sonrió la peliplateada -Tú quieres jugar al quidditch, te hace feliz y eres bueno, así que olvídate de todo el mundo e imagina que solamente somos nosotros, jugando en le jardín de tu casa, sin más objetivo que divertirnos

Ron asintió fervientemente aceptando el abrazo que Anthea le dio, sin embargo, la chica se separó rápidamente, como si Ron fuera un hierro incandescente, y miró hacia el castillo con obvia preocupación, soltó su escoba en las manos de Ron y salió corriendo como nunca antes, siendo perseguida por los tres menores al instante.

Todo el colegio estaba en la Sala Común, en las paredes había claras marcas de pólvora, algunos cohetes seguían volando, el pantano que habían perfeccionado hace un par de días estaba en el suelo, Umbridge estaba frente a la puerta con su grupo alrededor, Fred y George estaban en mitad de la sala.

-Estoy harta de vosotros, habéis sido un constante incordio, os avisé que a la próxima no habría más... aunque nos iréis de rositas

Filch se aproximó con un papel en una mano y unos cintos en la otra, tenía una sonrisa macabra en el rostro, se podía ver qué estaba más que feliz, la orden ministerial que le permitía ejercer castigos físicos era mostrada con orgullo. Sin embargo, los látigos salieron volando en cuanto los alzó y la orden ministerial se deshizo en fuego, Anthea se había colado entre los alumnos y apuntaba al hombre con una mirada más que peligrosa, Filch retrocedió un par de pasos, el gritó molesto de Umbridge resonó en la sala.

-Ni se le ocurra tocarles un pelo  
-¿Qué hace, señorita Edevane? No se meta en esto, ya le costó un castigo y su puesto en la enfermería, ¿de verdad quiere ser expulsada?  
-Ni un mísero pelo -masculló

Umbridge dejó escapar aquella risita tan detectada y comenzó a caminar con pasos lentos.

-Si es expulsada, tendrá que volver a ese lóbrego orfanato, donde sus compañeras la odian y las empleadas la castigan constantemente, tengo entendido que su espalda está acostumbrada al cinturón, ¿tiene miedo a los espacios pequeños por culpa de ese armario donde la encierran? ¿por eso nunca cierra las cortinas de su cama?

Todos miraban fijamente a la chica, la mano de Anthea tembló, las lágrimas corrían silenciosas por sus mejillas, pero seguía apuntando a la mujer con la varita.

-La única que la quiere es esa tal... doña Lúcida, una asquerosa squib de 80 años que no puede hacer nada por evitarlo... volverás a ser sólo un número más en una lista de huérfanas

Fred y George la miraron, nadie sabía decir qué era lo que les preocupaba, si el destino al que se enfrentaba la chica si era expulsada o su futuro si se quedaba allí, aún así había una infinita pena y dolor, Anthea nunca había querido hablar sobre su "hogar", y ahora lo comprendían.

-Baja la varita, chiquilla, no puedes irte de aquí y lo sabes -sonrió la mujer victoriosa -De hecho, seré benevolente, no expulsaré a los gemelos.... aunque nada los librará de unos golpes en las mazmorras

Los ojos de Anthea se aclararon con auténtico odio, sus lágrimas cesaron, y su mano se movió rápida.

-¡Expelliarmus!

Las varitas de Fred y George salieron disparadas de las manos de Draco hacia sus dueños, Umbridge sacó su varita de la manga de su chaqueta y apuntó hacia la chica, pero no consiguió hacer ningún movimiento.

-¡Petrificus totalus!

La mujer quedó absolutamente fija en el sitio, sus ojos moviéndose como locos, sin poder verbalizar la rabia.

-¡Pullus!

Filch y todos los alumnos de la Brigada Inquisitorial se transformaron en pollos que corrían de un lado a otro como locos.

-¡Accio escobas!

La escoba de Anthea salió volando de las manos de Ron hacia las suyas, la de George corrió hacia su dueño desde los brazos de Ginny, y la de Fred entró a toda velocidad por la puerta hacia el pelirrojo; los tres jóvenes subieron a sus escobas, Umbridge comenzó a temblar pero aún no recuperaba el movimiento, emprendieron el vuelo entre los vítores de los espectadores, George sacó un petardo de su bolsillo lanzándoselo a Fred, quien lo encendió con su varita dejándolo caer, ante el estallido se formó un gigantesco dragón asiático, Umbridge recuperó el movimiento con el tiempo justo para echar a correr, el monstruo tras ella rugiendo con autenticidad, cerrando la boca para atraparla entre sus fauces, rompiendo todas las órdenes ministeriales que estaban colgadas de la pared.

-¡Venid a vernos al Callejón Diagón!  
-¡Descuento para el que use nuestros productos contra esta arpía!

Las escobas salieron a toda velocidad por la puerta, los alumnos corrieron tras ellos hasta el patio, sin dejar de aplaudir y gritar como locos.

-Peeves -dijeron los gemelos al unisono -Hazle la vida imposible

El poltergeist se quitó el sombrero haciendo una solemne reverencia. Anthea entonces frenó su vuelo y giró para ver el castillo, metió la mano en el pequeño bolsillo que tenía cosido al interior de la capa, sacando una pequeña pastilla roja que lanzó al aire, su varita la golpeó con unas chispas rojas y estalló en el cielo dibujando una W dorada enorme.

-La marca de la casa -sonrió Anthea ante la mirada de los gemelos

Y los tres se alejaron del castillo sin volver a mirar atrás con los gritos de sus compañeros en el aire.


	21. Compartirlo conmigo

Las escobas fueron directas hacia Hogsmade, donde pararon unos instantes, se plantearon el tomar algo en las Tres Escobas, pero algo en el ambiente les indicaba que no; el trío aprovechó su mayoría de edad mágica para evitar kilómetros y kilómetros de viaje, apareciéndose al instante en el Callejón Diagón, que al ser de mañana estaba lleno de magia y brujas, algunos le miraron como si fueran extraterrestres, sobretodo a Anthea en su uniforme de quidditch escolar.

-¡Vamos, Anthea, te lo enseñaremos!

Los gemelos guiaron a la chica hasta una de la bifurcaciones del Callejón, donde un gran edificio de alzaba, viejo y lleno de polvo, pero siendo un amplio abanico de posibilidades. Fred sacó unas llaves y abrió la puerta, dando paso al edificio, siendo la primera planta una sala inmensa con tan sólo unas escaleras estilo caracol pero cuadradas, alzando la vista se veían dos plantas más abiertas, y en la cima una de paredes cerradas, lo que parecía ser un ático.

-Arriba tendremos el "laboratorio", el resto será la tienda, aquí el mostrador por supuesto -continuó Fred

George asintió levemente, pero su cabeza se mantenía gacha, como si todo el entusiasmo se hubiera esfumado, Anthea trató de fingir una sonrisa, pero sus ojos aún estaban rojos, no estaba en la actitud.

-¿Y dónde vamos a dormir?  
-Con nosotros, por supuesto

Los tres chicos miraron hacia la zona profunda de la sala, que no se veía por las ventanas cerradas, unos pasos se acercaron a ellos mostrando a un hombre de rostro familiar, Lupin les sonreía con la complicidad de un antiguo Merodeador.

-No creo que Molly quiera veros el pelo, y vosotros desde luego no queréis estar en una sucia buhardilla, además, Sirius está terriblemente emocionado por tener compañía

Y así, sin debate ninguno, salieron de la tienda y cruzaron hacia el Caldero Chorreante, como estaban a plena luz del día, no podían aparecerse sin más en la calle y tampoco en la casa, si todos entraban en la casa de formal normal sería por algo. Remus tomó la capa de Anthea y las escobas del trío, guardándolo todo en la bolsa que llevaba, obviamente hechizada, sin la capa Anthea parecía ir vestida para jugar al rugby; salieron del pub encontrándose con el Autobús Noctámbulo en la puerta, subieron y Remus pagó al final de todos, se sentaron en la planta superior, ninguno de los gemelos dudó en dejar que Anthea se sentase junto a Lupin, se notaba que necesitaba tranquilidad, el profesor le ofreció chocolate, ninguno abrió la boca en todo el viaje. Bajaron un par de manzanas antes, caminando el último trecho, la casa estaba a plena vista, Remus caminó directo a la puerta con los tres menores tras él, Sirius apreció en la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un bol en sus brazos.

-Uh, Canuto cocinando, pretende envenenarnos -rió Remus  
-Ja, ja, ja, Lunático -sacó la lengua Sirius recordando a aquel joven que una vez fue -ya te callarán  
-Sí, cuando me mates

Remus les entregó sus cosas a cada uno y les indicó que Dobby había traído sus cosas, esta vez Anthea tenía el cuarto para ella sola, la chica caminó lentamente hacia Sirius.

-Señor Black, no se moleste en cocinar para mí, estoy algo mareada con tantos viajes  
-Cla... claro, pequeña

Anthea sonrió casi imperceptiblemente y subió las escaleras, cerró la puerta tras ella y se metió en la cama, como había dicho, no bajó a comer, pero tampoco al té de las cinco, ni parecía tener intención de querer bajar a cenar.   
La puerta del dormitorio chirrió suavemente, unos pasos sonaron en el suelo, aproximándose a su cama.

-¿No quieres comer nada?

La voz de Sirius sonó dulce y suave. Anthea no se lo esperaba en absoluto, creía que Fred intentaría molestarla, George hablar sobre lo sucedido, y Remus animarla, aunque le había parecido un hombre encantador durante las Navidades, no lo esperaba.

-No gracias, la escoba, las apariciones, el autobús... tengo el estómago del revés, de verdad

Sirius sonrió, una pequeña carcajada se ahogó en su garganta, el pie de la cama cedió ante su peso.

-Comprendo que la vida parece terminar, Remus me dijo que quieres ser sanadora y acaba de escaparse de tus manos, pero la vida sigue y da muchas vueltas, créeme

Anthea miró a Sirius directamente a los ojos, sintió como si el azul grisáceo de sus ojos le calmase, como el hielo sobre un golpe.

-Lo sé -sururró asintiendo -Y no me arrepiento, en serio, me pondría en medio mil y una veces... y tengo Sortilegios Weasley, dónde puedo experimentar y gana dinero  
-Pero tus sueños y planes han volado del alcance de tu mano

Anthea se incorporó en la cama, suspiró sonoramente y volvió a mirar al hombre, no estaba haciendo nada, Sirius estaba seguro.

-Lo siento  
-¿Por qué? Todos tenemos...  
-Siento los malos recuerdos que encierran esta casa y que ahora usted esté confinado en ella, siento que perdiera amigos en la guerra, siento que Colagusano le traicionase, siento que perdiera a su hermano James y a Lily, aunque también siento la pérdida de Regulus, y que acabara 12 años en Azkaban sin poder cuidar de su ahijado ni pudiendo ser consolado por la única persona que le quedaba en este mundo

Sirius abrió mucho los ojos, casi parecía que le fueran a desencajar, pero al momento cambió a una expresión sufrido agradecimiento, como cuando recibes el pésame, lo agradeces pero no es agradable.

-¿El aura de esta casa no es muy apropiada para alguien con tanta empatía, verdad? -sonrió, Anthea agachó la mirada como si no quisiera verbalizarlo (estaba física y mentalmente hecha una mierda y aquella maldita casa no ayudaba en nada) -Bueno, si mañana te pones en pie, te prometo que la reformaremos

Anthea sonrió, esta vez de verdad.

-Es una hermosa propuesta, señor Black   
-Arg, llámame Sirius, el señor Black era mi padre y no tengo ningún buen recuerdo de aquel sujeto  
-Muy bien, Sirius pues

El pelinegro sonrió, su mano se estiró acariciando el pelo de Anthea un poco, y se marchó diciéndole que habían dejado comida para ella, por si le entraba ansias en la noche. Pasaron un par de horas cuando Anthea notó su estómago rugir, no había comido nada desde el desayuno, acabó por levantarse cuando no fue capaz de volver a conciliar el sueño, sus pies se deslizaron ligeros por las escaleras hacia la cocina, donde una campana plateada descansaba sobre la mesa; la chica alzó el cobertor descubriendo un plato con huevos y bacon fritos, además de un par de ranas de chocolate que le sacaron una sonrisa.  
Anthea se sentó a la mesa evitando hacer ruido, no quería despertar a nadie, ni siquiera a Kreacher, que debía estar junto a la caldera, no había comido ni medio plato cuando un carraspeo la sacó del silencio.

-Veo que al final te has dignado a bajar, el profesor Lupin estaba muy preocupado, Fred también

La voz de George era casi irreconocible, jamás la había escuchado en aquel tono seco y serio, la hizo temblar por completo, y no de la forma agradable.

-Lo siento

George terminó de entrar a la cocina, rodeó la mesa y se sentó frente a ella, la mirada fija en su pelo, pues Anthea mantenía la cabeza gacha.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?  
-¿Acaso me has contado tú cada una de las veces que tus padres te han regañado o castigado?  
-Las importantes o interesantes sí  
-Pues mira por donde, yo no las considero ni importantes ni interesantes -respondió mordaz

El puño de George golpeó la mesa.

-Lo son -masculló en voz grave aunque baja, no queriendo gritar -A mí me importan, porque te quiero... no, te amo... y si alguien lleva poniéndote la mano encima desde pequeña, quiero saberlo

Anthea se irguió empujando la silla de un sopetón, sus manos tan estiradas sobre la mesa que estaban blancas, sus ojos casi parecían que fueran a ponerse rojo.

-¿Quieres? ¿Quieres? -preguntó casi en un rugido -Tú ganas

George sintió un fuerte dolor en su cabeza, como si le acabara de golpear una bludger, y entonces todo se mostró ante sus ojos como si fuera el recuerdo de un sueño, todas las emociones hinundaron su cuerpo. Pudo notar el frío, la dura cama, las miradas de odio en su nuca, los insultos a sus espaldas, la oscuridad y claustrofóbico aire del armario, su garganta rasgada de tanto gritar, las bolas de barro golpeando su cara, el cinturón rompiendo la piel de su espalda (aunque con la fuerza justa como para no dejar marcas permanentes en él).

-¿Ya estás contento? -escuchó rabiar a Anthea con los dientes apretados y el dolor en los ojos -¿Eres más feliz?

George logró al fin ser consciente de su existencia, sus ojos estaban húmedos, las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, todo su cuerpo temblando por la experiencia.

-No -dijo contundente levantándose y aproximándose a ella -estoy dolido y me siento fatal, pero es algo que has compartido conmigo, y eso hace soportable cualquier cosa

George abrazó a Anthea, la chica se quedó quieta un buen rato hasta que consiguió alzar los brazos y envolver al pelirrojo, su cabeza descansando en su pecho.

-Siento que tuvieras que pasar por eso, pero no es algo que tengas que llevar sola, puedes compartirlo conmigo, podemos eliminar todo ese dolor y llenarlo de todo el amor que quiero darte

Anthea sonrió a pesar de las lágrimas que mojaban su rostro.

-Eres un cursi -dijo casi riendo -Pero también te amo


	22. Vida nueva

Fue el mes de las reformas.

Habían comenzado a acondicionar Sortilegios Weasley. Habían comprado pintura, papel para las paredes, barniz, miles de productos de limpieza, y entre risas y bailes, pues la música corría por todo el edificio, con los tres bailando como locos y los gemelos cantando a pleno pulmón; pronto los cristales relucian, el suelo daba pena pisarlo de lo perfecto que había quedado, las paredes se llevaban las miradas de todos, y la escalera parecía nueva. Compraron mostradores y estanterías entre otros muebles, todo quedó cubierto, pretendían vender de todo y en grandes cantidades. Acondicionaron también la buhardilla, creando una sala de Pociones que hasta Snape envidiaría, allí había de todo, tanto mágico como muggle, si no se producían maravillas era porque no se quería.

Pero la tienda en el Callejón no fue lo único que se remodeló. La casa de los Black también.

Anthea quitó todos los cuadros, menos el de la Señora Black, ese no había quién lo tocase, y borró de la vista aquella horrible pintura y papel, raspó la madera del suelo, vetó miles de habitaciones, pero según Sirius valió la pena. El suelo de madera ahora era claro y brillante, las paredes tenían colores y dibujos alegres, las puertas eran blancas, solamente los cuadros de los familiares apreciados colgaban.... y esto se repetía en toda la casa, creando habitaciones acogedoras en las que uno deseaba entrar, con muebles que no parecían milenarios a pesar de ser los mismos.

Anthea puso los cuadros retirados en la habitación del árbol familiar, la llenó con todas las cosas que Kreacher había estado escondiendo, de hecho, convirtió la habitación en un dormitorio para él.

-¡¿Y eso por qué?!  
-Porque un elfo feliz es un elfo seguro, dale un rinconcito digno donde estar y se llevará mejor con todos, ya verás

Sirius refunfuñó todo lo que pudo, pero Remus acabó por convencerle de que la chica tenía razón, Kreacher parecía temer que fuese una trampa, pero al pasar varios días y ver que realmente aquello sería para él, se mostraba más agradable con la gente.

El súmun fue cuando un día la chica entró por la puerta con un cristal gigantesco, caminó al fondo del pasillo, lo dejó allí y fue a buscar la caja de herramientas que Remus le había conseguido, corrió las cortinas dejando que la madre de Sirius gritara como loca, la ignoró por completo; cuando Sirius llegó al pasillo, se encontró con que la chica hacia agujeros en las paredes con una máquina muggle extraña, fijando el cristal sobre el cuadro de su madre, cuando el último tornillo estuvo puesto, la voz de la mujer desapareció.

-Es una cristal blindado -sonrió -Ni la escuchamos ni puede hacernos nada, y así nos verá siempre, retorciéndose en su amarga rabia ella sola  
-Eres cruel, Anthea Edevane -musitó el pelinegro -Me gusta

"Me gusta" era una expresión que Sirius repetía varias veces en referencia a la peliplateada: le gustaba su comida, le gustaba su música, le gustaban sus libros, le gustaba su risa, le gustaba su sucio sentido del humor, le gustaba su responsabilidad, le gustaba su malicia, le gustaba su tranquilidad, le gustaba que fuera adicta al chocolate, le gustaba su sensibilidad....  
Anthea Edevane le gustaba, y le gustaba porque....

-Es una mezcla perfecta de nosotros, Lunático -confesó al fin -Sus gustos, su personalidad, es como la balanza exacta entre nosotros dos, un día me recuerda a mí y al siguiente a ti, si pudiéramos tener hijos, serían como ella, estoy seguro

En esos instantes la chica cruzó la puerta con lo que parecía una sonrisa victoriosa bastante parecida a la que Sirius hacia cuando lograba algo, claro que Remus tenía muy presente que aquello no era verdad, porque ellos no habían tenido hijos y él conocía los orígenes de la joven.

-¿Así que mis suposiciones son ciertas, eh, chicos?  
-¿Cuáles suposiciones exactamente?

Anthea se sentó en la silla frente a ellos dos y sonrió de oreja a oreja como gato de Cheshire.

-Vosotros dos estáis juntos y terriblemente enamorados

Si hubieran tenido algo en la mano se les hubiera caído, si hubieran estado bebiendo agua la habrían escupido, Remus y Sirius eran la viva imagen del estupor.

-¿Y en qué te basas?  
-En la forma que Sirius tiene de mirarte cada vez que cruzas la puerta de la casa, como si la vida se fuera y volviera contigo de la mano

Remus miró directamente a Sirius, quién bajaba los ojos, tratando de ocultar la evidencia.

-Y por la forma en la que toda su aura resplandece cuando está junto a él, profesor Lupin, como si la presencia de Sirius pusiese fin a todos sus males y pesares

Ahora fue el turno del castaño para apartar la mirada avergonzado y recibir la recriminación de Sirius.

-Y porque cuando estoy en el mismo sitio que ustedes, mi cabeza se embota, como si estuviera rodeada de amortentia.... cómo dicen los muggles "el amor está en el aire"

Sirius movió los ojos rápidos como si buscase un sitio donde esconderse, Remus sabía que trataba de inventar algo, pero no se le podía mentir a la joven, era físicamente imposible.

-¿Y qué te parece si así es?

El pelinegro miró al más alto alterado, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba diciendo, pero el castaño simplemente sonreía.

-Yo estoy a favor de cualquier pareja que me invite a comer a la boda

Remus rompió a reír mientras sacudía el hombro de Sirius murmurando "ahí tienes a tu hija", y es que esa respuesta era 100% Sirius Black, el hombre miró a la chica sorprendido, no por su aceptación, sino por la respuesta elegida.

-Me parecen adorables y quedan muy bien, de jóvenes se veían tan tiernos... y los hombres lobos y asesinos de Azkaban merecen ser felices   
-Anthea Edevane -pronunció Sirius solemne -Eres una de mis personas favoritas en el universo

Esta vez fue el turno de la peliplateada para abrir los ojos incrédula ante lo escuchado, pero en seguida sonrió de forma acongojada, asintió suavemente, parecía que fuera a llorar.

-Tú también, Sirius Orion Black Lupin

Y fue así como comenzó una nueva vida para todos en aquella casa, como la alegría se impregnó desde los dibujos de la pared, Sirius y Remus tomaron silenciosamente a Anthea como suya, igual que Molly hizo con Harry, y Sortilegios Weasley marchaba a las mil maravillas, con grandes ingresos y diversiones.

-Cuando tengamos lo suficiente, deberíamos poner un muñeco gigante de vosotros en la entrada  
-¿Pero si ya nos tienes a nosotros para qué más? -dijo Fred jocoso  
-Para que todo el mundo vea vuestra tienda desde la otra punta, enamore a los felices, y moleste a los serios

El jolgorio fue aún mayor cuando Remus aceptó llevarlos a los límites de Hogwarts y convertirlos en unos tejones, pudiendo así colarse en el campo de Quidditch, bajo las gradas, para ver el partido. Fue una auténtica sorpresa ver a Ginny en el puesto de Harry, al parecer la Cara Sapo había acabado por prohibirle jugar, pero la chica era bastante buena. Estaban tan absortos en el partido que no vieron a Harry y Hermione marcharse con Hagrid al bosque, pero disfrutaron de una maravillosa actuación por parte de Ron, parando puntos de forma extraordinaria, y como Ginny cazó la snitch bajo las narices de Cho.

Sin embargo, podemos decir que el día más feliz fue a mediados del mes de abril, el 18 para ser más exactos.  
El día anterior, cuando Anthea despertó, no había ningún ruido en la casa, lo cual era bastante raro, bajó las escaleras y entró a la cocina, allí estaba Kreacher murmurando como siempre (aunque menos que antes) pero al verla salió de allí como si el demonio le llevase; desayunó tras unos minutos sin ver a nadie, se alistó y marchó a Sortilegios Weasley, por alguna razón, los gemelos ya estaban allí, lo cual era bastante extraño, pero no dijo nada, simplemente comenzó a trabajar en sus cosas. Cuando finalmente cerraron y volvieron a casa, seguía sin haber señales de los adultos, lo cual era extremadamente raro porque Sirius no podía salir a la calle, pero se tragó su preocupación junto con la comida, y el día discurrió normal hasta la noche.  
Anthea escuchó un montón de ruido, abrió la puerta de su cuarto lentamente y bajó las escaleras con precaución, las sombras se agitaban en la cocina, se movió por el pasillo.

-¡Sorpresa!

Un puñado de confeti salto en su cara junto con los gritos de los allí presentes, estaban Molly y Arthur, Sirius y Remus habían vuelto, Moody y Tonks también estaban, Bill y los gemelos, incluso Dobby.

-Sus amigos del colegio le mandan mucho amor, Anthea Edevane, ha dado esto a Dobby para usted

El elfo se acercó al borde de la mesa y le entregó a Anthea un pequeño paquete, al abrirlo vio que era una foto enmarcada del ED y una tarjeta de cumpleaños, la chica tuvo que morderse el labio para no llorar.

-Dale las gracias a todos de mi parte

Dobby asintió sonriente.

-Bueno, vamos a sentarnos a cenar, que hasta las 12 no es oficialmente tu cumpleaños -dijo Remus

Todos se sentaron para disfrutar del plato preferido de la joven, como era de esperar, el cual había sido preparado por los elfos de Hogwarts y traído por Dobby. La gente no dejó de hablar entre ellos pero la conversación se apagó de golpe cuando el reloj dio las doce y la luz se fue de la cocina.

-¡Cumpleaños feliz! ¡Cumpleaños feliz!

Una tarta enorme apareció en las manos de Molly, quien la puso sobre la mesa, encendiendo todas las velas, mientras todos cantaban a pleno pulmón. Anthea sopló las velas cuando la canción terminó, deseando que siempre fuese así, que todos estuvieran bien, que la guerra no llegase, que hubiera felicidad, tener al fin una familia que la quisiera.

-Los regalos -dijo Sirius apresurado

Todos se movieron rápidos para coger las cajas y paquetes que habían traído, se pelearon por quien sería el primero, incluso por quién sería el último, puesto que Sirius y Remus disputaron con furia hasta conseguirlo. Molly y Arthur fueron los primeros entonces, extendiendo un paquete blando, Anthea lo abrió con emoción descubriendo una colcha de patchwork, aunque el invierno ya hubiera pasado, le pareció lo más hermoso del mundo; entonces fue Fred, quién había utilizado el encantamiento del colgante que George le había regalado sobre unas gafas, haciendo que las lentes cambiasen de color dependiendo de las emociones de la persona a la que se miraba, "así todos podremos ser un poco legeremantes", el regalo en sí era que le había puesto su nombre al invento y que cuando las vendiera todo el mundo llevaría unas Antheas; entonces fue Bill, quién sacó una pequeña cajita en la que había un amuleto de un escarabajo egipcio azul, lo había traído de su último viaje, y le aseguró que le traería mucha suerte, Anthea no sabía si eso sería cierto pero le parecía precioso; entonces fue Tonks, el regalo fue una cazadora de cuero amarilla, con los puños y solapas en negro, y el contorno de un tejón en la espalda con la leyenda "orgullo tejón", al parecer la había teñido y estampado ella misma; Moody no lo había envuelto, le lanzó una pequeña bola de cristal, del tamaño de su pulgar y muy ligera, asegurándole que aquello le salvaría la vida en más de una ocasión. Llegó entonces el turno de Remus y Sirius, los hombres se miraron entre ellos aguantando la emoción, pusieron un sobre en la mesa y lo empujaron hacia la chica, Anthea lo tomó y abrió, sacando unos documentos de su interior, todos los miraban curiosos sin saber qué eran.

-Ahora ya tienes 18 años, técnicamente eres mayor de edad, pero el Gobierno no te reconoce como independiente hasta los 21 porque...   
-Porque soy huérfana y sin ellos no tengo medios de vida -completó Anthea la frase sabiendo las condiciones de su existencia  
-Por eso nos hemos presentado en Cambridge esta mañana

Anthea comenzó a leer.

"Por la presente, se reconoce la mayoría de edad de Anthea Edevane, y su completa independencia del Estado, siendo sus validores Remus John Lupin y Sirius Orion Black, quienes han demostrado poder hacerse cargo de la manutención de la joven".

-No es una adopción en sí -aclaró rápidamente Sirius -Es simplemente como si fuéramos tus tutores. Hasta los 21, el Estado comprende que Remus y yo cuidamos de ti, que ahora esta es tu casa y nuestro patrimonio es también tuyo  
-Es como Sirius y Harry -explicó Remus -Legalmente no son familia pero se supone que puede hacerse cargo de él, es como si te hubiésemos apadrinado, no eres nuestra hija pero debemos hacernos cargo de ti como tal... así ya no tienes que volver a ese horrible orfanato nunca más

Los ojos de Anthea seguían fijos en el papel que decía que aquellos dos hombres habían decidido cuidarla, que tenía una casa, que tenía un patrimonio, que tenía una "familia", que era libre y querida de alguna forma. Una gota cayó en la mesa, no pudo evitarlo, simplemente rompió a llorar, eso sí, cuidando de no mojar los papeles ni de lejos; Sirius se levantó de la silla y rodeó la mesa hasta ponerse a su lado, se agachó y abrazó a la joven de forma tierna, besando su frente y acariciando su pelo, tal vez no podía hacerse cargo de Harry por la magia que le protegía, pero podía salvar a Anthea de cuatro años horribles, el patrimonio de los Black tendría un buen uso con aquello.

-Te dije que eras una de mis personas favoritas, ¿no? -sonrió

Anthea asintió cerrando los ojos para intentar dejar de llorar, pero no podía, Remus se levantó e imitó a su pareja, envolviendo a ambos con sus largos brazos.

-Un hombrelobo profesor, un animago expresidiario de Azkaban, una legeremante albina y el Niño-Que-Sobrevivió, menuda familia de locos estamos hecha

Anthea abrió los ojos de golpe y giró el rostro mirando al castaño.

-Sí, he dicho familia, tal vez no seamos legalmente parientes de ninguno de los dos, pero Harry y tú sois nuestra familia, una extraña, pero una real

Escuchar aquella palabra era algo hermoso y raro al mismo tiempo, pero Anthea decidió creerlo, así que secó sus lágrimas con la manga de su jersey y sonrió ampliamente.

-Gracias

La fiesta se prolongó bastante, tanto que al final todos decidieron quedarse a dormir, aunque apareciéndose no tardaron ni un minuto.

Anthea estaba en la cama cuando la puerta de abrió lentamente, como estaba despierta leyendo pudo ver que era George, quién sonrió al encontrase con sus ojos; el chico caminó hacia su cama, Anthea se movió un poco para hacerle hueco, dejó el libro sobre la mesita y se giró para poder verlo cara a cara.

-¿Creías que yo no iba a tener regalo?  
-Tú existencia es un regalo

George cerró los ojos suspirando mientras intentaba que sus mejillas no se encendiesen.

-Aun así, tengo otro -sonrió -No quería dártelo para que Fred no se burlase y mi madre no exagerara

El pelirrojo buscó en su bolsillo, lo cual era complicado estaban acostado, y sacó una pequeña bolsita de terciopelo rojo, Anthea la tomó y abrió los hilos con cuidado de no tirar el contenido, cuando tomó lo que había en su interior su corazón paró de latir un instante. Era un anillo de plata, liso y ancho, con un grabado que ponía "mi corazón es contigo". George lo tomó y sujetó su mano izquierda colando el anillo en el dedo anular.

-Leí en un libro muggle que los griegos creían que en este dedo había una vena que iba directa al corazón  
-Gege....  
-Lo sé, esto puede parecer serio, extraño, pero te juro que no te estoy pidiendo en matrimonio, no entres en pánico, ¿de acuerdo? -musitó el pelirrojo -Solamente quiero que recuerdes y que todo el mundo sepa que jamás le dirás que sí a otro, que solamente yo lo cambiaré por uno de verdad cuando el momento llegue, que te quiero como a nada en este mundo y que pretendo pasar toda mi vida contigo

Anthea miró el anillo de nuevo y pensó cómo sería el día en que aquel dedo luciera otro distinto, jamás había pensado en casarse, jamás había imaginado tener una familia, y ahora parecía que iba a tener dos, una de la que provenir y otra a la que llegar, sin duda, si alguna vez se casara, sería con George Weasley.

-Es una promesa entonces -sururró

Anthea se acercó más a George y estiró su cuello para poder alcanzar sus labios, besándole de forma suave y pausada, el pelirrojo le correspondió sin dudar un segundo. Aquella noche George le hizo otro regalo a Anthea, aunque él siempre dice que fue ella la que le hizo el regalo a él, sea como fuere, el pelirrojo no volvió a su dormitorio.


	23. La horrible verdad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La Pequeña torre sellada es una de las diversas torres del Castillo Hogwarts, que aloja el Libro de Admisión y la Pluma de Aceptación, artefactos mágicos que constituyen el único proceso por el cual los estudiantes son seleccionados para el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Aunque su humor había mejorado notablemente, todo el mundo que la veía podía decir que estaba triste, y todos sabían porqué. George observaba desde su sitio como Anthea se paseaba de un lado a otro con su libro de Pociones, repasando las lecciones, se sentía realmente culpable porque la chica perdiera sus Éxtasis, si no hubieran hecho nada, ella podría estar tomándolos.

-¿Y por qué no?

George giró para encontrarse con el rostro de Fred, que una vez más había leído su mente, poder gemelos, aunque puede que fuera porque ambos se sentían fatal.

-¿Qué quieres decir?  
-Bueno, técnicamente no nos han expulsado, nos hemos ido, así que podríamos intentar colarnos entre las legalidades, ¿qué perdemos?  
-Absolutamente nada

Los gemelos se pusieron de pie con un salto y caminaron hacia la peliplateada con decisión.

-Prepara los materiales  
-¿Por qué?  
-Tenemos exámenes que hacer

Usualmente Anthea cuestionaría los locos razonamientos de los pelirrojos, pero efectivamente, no tenía nada que perder y todo por ganar. Así que a la mañana siguiente estaban preparados y con tiempo de sobra, sus uniformes perfectamente colocados, las mochilas bien provistas. Remus los acompañó a Hogsmade, allí enteraron a la casa de los gritos, como la última vez que se colaron, atravesando el pasadizo llegaron a los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Los examinadores ya estaban allí, habían sido los mismos desde hace años, uno de ellos de hecho examinó a Dumbledore de joven, así que mejor no hacer cuentas. Entraron por la puerta con normalidad, claro que no duró mucho, pues todo el mundo los miraba, Umbridge quedó petrificada ante su presencia.

-¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?  
-Tenemos exámenes que hacer -dijo Fred con una sonrisa -Para ser más concretos, Pociones en una hora

Umbridge bajó los escalones furiosa.

-¡No podéis tomar los ÉXTASIS!  
-Disculpe, querida....

La voz de Marchbanks, la directora de los examinadores, cortó la respiración de Umbridge de forma evidente, la bruja sacaba un pergamino de su manga y leía rápido.

-Aquí veo los nombres de estos tres jóvenes, Fred y George Weasley, Anthea Edevane... sí, están los tres  
-¡Han sido expulsados!  
-Por lo que tengo entendido, únicamente suspendidos de las clases, sus expulsiones aún no han sido tramitadas -dijo con voz tranquila -Así que pueden presentarse, de hecho será un placer, aún tengo buenos recuerdos de los TIMOS de la señorita Edevane

Anthea sonrió inclinando la cabeza ligeramente, Marchbanks enrolló de nuevo el pergamino y se hizo a un lado, indicándoles que subieran, el trio así lo hizo y caminó directo hacia la aula donde realizarían su examen.

Los ÉXTASIS, al igual que los TIMOS, se realizaban a lo largo de un par de semanas, por lo que tenían que ir y venir a Hogsmade cada vez, Umbridge jamás los dejaría quedarse en el castillo, y ahí ya no tenían ningún poder los examinadores. Aquel día Anthea tenía un examen extra, por las optativas, pero los gemelos habían acordado ir a recogerla, salía de Runas bastante feliz con el resultado cuando Umbridge la abordó por la espalda, sintió sus pequeñas manos clavarse en sus brazos, sus pies pisándose entre ellos hasta chocar contra la pared, aunque la mujer era más bajita que ella, parecía terriblemente intimidantes en aquellos instantes.

-Escuchame bien, maldita niña, puede que te hayas librado de la expulsión y que hayas hecho tus exámenes, pero te aseguro que te haré la vida imposible -sonrió maliciosa -Ya lo sé, rompí el encantamiento y conozco tu inmunda naturaleza, cuando salgas de Hogwarts entrarás en el terreno del Ministro y el mío, y te aseguro que no hay sitio para asquerosos híbridos como tú

El empujón que Umbridge le dio al separarse de ella le dolió menos que las venenosas palabras que le había dedicado, no solo se sentía insultada y con temor por su futuro, sino que un gigantesco desconcierto la llenaba. ¿Encantamiento? ¿Híbrida? No entendía nada, ella era legeremante, eso era un don, no se les consideraba diferentes, ni fue ocultado.

No se dio cuenta de que se había quedado encajada en aquella esquina, blanca y rígida como una estatua, fue la voz de Minerva quién la sacó de su estupefacción, la profesora la miraba preocupada dedicando fugazes vistazos a Umbridge.

-Edevane, ¿está bien?

Solamente pudo negar, no sentía su voz, ni la capacidad de mentir.

-¿Qué le ha hecho? ¿Qué le ha dicho?  
-Profesora... ¿hay... hay algo que... yo no sepa?

McGonagall parpadeó repetidas veces sin entender nada.

-Sobre mis orígenes

Y entonces fue como si una bombilla se encendiera en sus ojos, Anthea lo vio, McGonagall sabía a lo que se refería, lo sabía perfectamente.

-Mi querida niña...  
-Por favor, no más mentiras, no quiero hacerlo, de verdad que no

El mensaje estaba más que implícito, no quería entrar a su mente, pero lo haría si fuera necesario, no se iría de allí sin la verdad. McGonagall asintió levemente, su mano alcanzó la de la joven suavemente, los gemelos tendrían que esperar. La llevó por sitios que no conocía hasta un cuadro que juraría jamás haber visto, pero allí estaba, Minerva lo abrió accediendo a una escalinata en caracol, subiendo a una torre que Anthea desconocía.

-Aquí están los registros de Hogwarts, los útiles mágicos que me dicen cada año los magos que han nacido y quiénes deben ser admitidos en Hogwarts, a veces no coinciden, puede nacer un mago y desarrollarse a la larga como squib... no sabes la disputa que tuvieron con Longbottom  
-¿Y qué tiene que ver?

McGonagall caminó hacia un libro enorme, viejo y polvoriento, con un toque de varita se abrió pasando las hojas, Anthea se acercó y leyó el nombre que brillaba, era Hagrid, y junto a él "híbrido", el libro volvió a pasar las hojas con el toque de la varita, el nombre que brillaba ahora era el de Remus, y junto a él "híbrido".

-El libro no dice si es por nacimiento o por un suceso, ni qué clase de híbrido se es, solamente que lo son   
-¿Y el mío?

La profesora McGonagall suspiró, pero su varita no se movió, en la mirada se le notaba que no estaba cómoda, como si aquel no fuera su deber, pero lo afrontaría.

-El día que cumpliste la edad adecuada y el libro te aceptó en la escuela, Dumbledore subió personalmente, me dijo que jamás podía contarlo, ni siquiera a ti  
-¿A qué se refiere?  
-Durante estos años, en todos los registros aparecía "bruja mestiza" junto a tu nombre pero...

Movió la varita y las páginas volaron, Anthea vio un nombre brillar, era el suyo, y al lado "híbrida". Algo se removió en su interior, era pánico, aunque no sabía exactamente porqué, había una amplia variedad de razones entre las que escoger. Lo único que tenía claro es que no era una mujer lobo, ni medio gigante.

-¿Cómo....? ¿Por qué....? ¿De qué...?  
-Lo siento querida, pero no puedo decir nada, por tu seguridad

Anthea miró a McGonagall con fuego en los ojos, ella lo sabía, sabía sus orígenes, pero no iba a decirle nada. ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Con qué derecho se creía? ¿Acaso no veía que era algo importante, que tenía que saberlo?

No lo notó, no se percató en absoluto de había roto todas las barreras, las voces de todos los presentes en Hogwarts comenzaron a sonar en su cabeza, miles de sometimientos la inundaron, McGonagall estaba en el suelo frente a ella con expresión de angustia, tratando de resistirse a la fuerza que la peliplateada ejercía; la puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando al profesor Snape, quién alzó su varita lanzando un desmaius, el encantamiento golpeó a la peliplateada, haciéndola caer en el suelo semiinconsciente, pero pudo notar sus lágrimas y la sangre que salía de su nariz antes de desmayarse.


	24. El principio del desastre

Anthea se había despertado en su dormitorio en el hogar de los Black, podía escuchar las voces abajo, pero no deseaba ver a nadie, solamente podía pensar en lo que acababa de descubrir, en lo que acababa de hacer. Era un monstruo, y había atacado a la profesora McGonagall, jamás se lo perdonaría, ¿cómo podría? Los pasos resonaron subiendo las escaleras, unos golpecitos en la puerta llamó su atención, pero no respondió, aún así la puerta se abrió mostrando el calmado rostro de Remus Lupin, quien pedía permiso silenciosamente.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, perfectamente, me siento como una rosa

-Una Hufflepuff usando el sarcasmo... por Merlín, si no conociera a Tonks, me sorprendería

Remus terminó de entrar y cerró la puerta tras él, sus pasos le llevaron hasta la cama de la joven, tomando asiento a los pies de esta.

-Snape se veía muy preocupado cuando te trajo, jamás lo había visto así, y eso hace que yo me preocupe aún más

-Debería preocuparse por la profesora McGonagall, Dios, ¿qué le habré hecho?

Lupin se movió un poco para acercarse más, retiró las manos de la joven de su cara con suavidad, y le miró directamente a los ojos, quería que viera que no le estaba mintiendo, que nadie la estaba engañando.

-Nada, es verdad que no se lo esperaba, pero Minerva McGonagall es sin duda la bruja más extraordinaria que hasta ahora he conocido... sin contar con Hermione y contigo

Anthea parpadeó varias veces, sabía que aquello era cierto, pero si incluso no había supuesto mucha cosa para la profesora, seguía odiándose a sí misma por ello.

-Soy un monstruo...

-Y yo también, ya podemos montar una sociedad secreta independiente, seremos el Movimiento Híbrido de Hogwarts Espectaculares de la Orden del Fénix, llamaremos a Hagrid también, será la MHHEOF

-Eso es impronunciable -rió suavemente Anthea

-No importa, es secreta

Remus extendió sus brazos y envolvió a la peliplateada, acunándola suavemente, como alguna vez una madre o un padre debió hacer, pero nunca nadie había hecho. Anthea se sintió débil, pero también segura, las emociones terminaron por abordarle y rompió a llorar sobre el pecho de Remus, quien acariciaba su pelo lentamente. Unos segundos después la puerta se abrió de par de par en un sólo golpe, George apareció como alma que se lleva el demonio, sus ojos clavados en Anthea, cruzó la habitación en dos zancadas y se arrodilló en el suelo para poder verla a la cara, pero ella se escondió aún más.

-¿Qué ha pasado?¿Qué te ha hecho esa bruja? -gruñó el pelirrojo -Te juro que mataré a Umbridge si te ha tocado un pelo aunque me lleven a Azkaban

El rostro cansado de Fred apareció un segundo después, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire, su cara roja a juego con su pelo.

-Maldiciones George, si que corres cuando quieres, creo que perdí un pulmón...

Pero en cuanto vio a la chica su expresión cambió, se acercó igual de rápido que su gemelo, y tomó la misma posición.

-Puedo hacerla potar por semanas, o le provocaremos unas horribles pústulas en el culo, también podemos convertirla en sapo y que se la coma el calamar gigante, o algo

Anthea sacó el rostro lentamente del cuello de Remus, mirando a sus personas favoritas en el mundo, pensando en cómo reaccionarían si se lo contasen, sabiendo que no la creerían, pero no podía ocultarles la verdad, no a ellos, porque eran demasiado cercanos, los afectaba demasiado. Anthea cerró los ojos y con un suspiro levantó ese velo que cubría su cabeza, su mente adentrándose en la de George y Fred, mostrándoles el recuerdo de la amenaza de Umbridge, el descubrimiento de la verdad, su ataque a McGonagall. Los miró con terror pero preparada para el enfado y el asco, los gemelos estaban quietos, con los ojos y las bocas abiertas, mirando a la nada, en un parpadeo se pusieron en pie hechos unas furias.

-¿Pero cómo se atreve a decirte eso? Que mujer más horrible -exclamó George -Odio a Dolores Umbridge más que a nadie, es oficial

-¿Y has visto cómo la ha empujado? -espetó Fred -¿Te ha hecho daño? Por Merlín, te juro que la pongo a vomitar babosas esta misma tarde

En esos instantes Anthea no sabía que pensar o hacer, lo que más la descolocaba era saber que sus palabras eran reales, que aquellos eran sus pensamientos, que a ambos les daba igual lo que ella fuera, y por alguna razón, eso la enfureció.

-¡¿Pero cómo podéis ser así?! ¡Soy una híbrida! ¡Un monstruo! ¡He hecho daño a la profesora McGonagall! ¿Es que no os dais cuenta?

Los gemelos la miraron como si acabara de decir una sarta de estupideces.

-Por Merlín, esa mujer soportó a los Merodeadores y a nosotros, una lectura mental no le va a hacer nada... yo creo que es inmortal -masculló Fred

-Eso, eso... y si vuelves a decir que eres un monstruo, te juro que ya no te llevo a los exámenes, ¿cómo puedes decir algo tan horrible? Mira a Remus, o a Hagrid, personas maravillosas e híbridos, y eso que Lupin casi mata a Harry, Ron y Hermione

-Eso es cierto, y a Snape también, aunque no se lo recordéis, aun me siento fatal

Los ojos violáceos pasaban de unos a otros.

-¡Estáis locos!

-En esta casa todos lo estamos -se escuchó la voz de Sirius en la entrada -Yo soy un animago y he estado 12 años en Azkaban ¿crees que puedo estar muy cuerdo? Déjate de sandeces, Anthea, y asume que te vamos a querer pase lo que pase, no te vas a librar de nosotros, así que ríndete 

-Sí, pero hazlo mientras te preparas, porque esta noche tienes el último examen

*******

No se podía decir que estuviera muy tranquila, ni concentrada, a pesar de las palabras de todos, Anthea seguía teniendo un terrible sentimiento en su interior, como si supiera que por su culpa iba a suceder algo malo, como si no pudiera evitar odiarse por lo que hizo. No quería encontrarse con la profesora McGonagall, tampoco con el profesor Snape, y menos aún con Umbridge. Su examen había comenzado, pero el estruendo que fuera se formaba no podía ser ignorado, Anthea se levantó de su pupitre a toda prisa, ignorando por completo los llamados del examinador, como era obvio, George y Fred acudieron tras ella, bajando las escaleras a una velocidad sin precedentes, encontrándose con las puertas del castillo abiertas de par en par, y las chispas de las varitas saltando de un lado a otro. Umbridge atacaba a Hagrid junto a otros tres hombres, sin duda agentes del Ministerio, pero el semigigante se defendía demasiado bien.

-¡Hagrid! -llamó la peliplateada, distrayendo a sus atacantes un instante -¡Desmaius!

Uno de ellos cayó al suelo aturdido, Anthea salió corriendo siendo seguida de los gemelos, los agentes no sabían a quién atacar, los hechizos eran intercambiados, los Weasley hacían gala de su maravillosa magia, si habían dejado el colegio era por voluntad, no por incompetencia. Los jóvenes consiguieron abrirse camino hasta el guardabosques, rodeándolo, pudiendo así desviar los hechizos de los agentes, pero los adultos acabarían por doblegarles; el giro dramático de los acontecimientos entubo en Minerva McGonaglla, quien apareció en aquellos instantes con la varita en la mano y la voz segura, defendiendo al grupo, atacando a Umbridge. Anthea dio media vuelta y corrió hacia la casa de Hagrid, buscando desesperada entre los objetos algo que pudiera servirle, al fin encontró la tetera y la encantó, convirtiéndola en un portal, volvió con la misma celeridad y se lo entregó a George.

-Fred, coge a Fang -le ordenó al pelirrojo mientras desviaba un ataque -¡Iros!

Sabía que ninguno estaba de acuerdo con ello, pero también sabía que ellos sabían que no iba a ceder, Anthea repelía los encantamientos con el apoyo de McGonagall al otro lado, George tomó la tetera firmemente, Hagrid y Fred le imitaron, con Fang en los brazos, y los cuatro desaparecieron. 

-¡¿Pero cómo te atreves, asquerosa niña?! ¡Estás interfiriendo con el Ministerio!

-El Ministerio me puede chupar un pie, señora directora

Anthea estaba lista para defenderse de cualquier cosa que le sucediera, pero no lo estaba para aquello, Umbridge se giró rápidamente golpeando a McGonagall, quien al estar pendiente de los tres hombres, no pudo evitar el ataque.

-¡Profesora!

La dejaron pasar hacia ella, le permitieron correr despavorida hacia la mujer, Umbridge estaba demasiado segura de que ya la tenían, se arrodilló y tomó a la animaga en sus brazos, apoyándola sobre las rodillas, Minerva casi no pudo verla antes de cerrar los ojos, Madame Pomfrey llegó en aquellos instantes.

-¡Minerva! ¡Minerva! -gritaba mientras corría -Por Merlín, Anthea, ¿estás bien?

-No por mucho -interrumpió Umbridge -Cogedla, también está en la lista, una celda la espera en Azkaban... regodéate, vas a ser la presidiaria más joven de la historia 

Las manos de los tres hombres se cernieron sobre ella, agarrándola por ambos brazos y también por el cuello, poniéndola en pie de manera que no lograba tocar el suelo, Madame Pomfrey les gritaba, sacó su varita para intentar detenerla, pero Umbridge la desarmó rápidamente, Anthea pataleaba con todas sus fuerzas soltando tantos improperios como conocía, pero no la dejaban ir, entonces sus sentimientos se colapsaron, al verse tan incapaz solamente puso gritar, pero aquel grito no sonó para nada normal, fue demasiado agudo y estridente, tanto que los tímpanos de los hombres comenzaron a sangrar, provocando que la soltaran.

-Asquerosa híbrida, ya no volverás a molestar -exclamó molesta -¡Sectumsempra!

La maldición golpeó a la joven de lleno, pues estaba demasiado desorientada con lo ocurrido como para defenderse, el grito de Madame Pomfrey fue lo único que escuchó, todo su cuerpo comenzó a doler demasiado, sus piernas se doblaron lentamente, su camisa blanca estaba manchada de sangre, sus manos llenas de cortes, un hilo carmesí escapaba desde su comisura, Anthea cayó de lleno al suelo comenzando a ver nublado, sin ser consciente del charco de sangre que tintaba su cabello.

-No hay sitio para las personas como tú en el mundo, mostruo

Todo se volvió negro para la joven, sin embargo, la mujer no fue capaz de tocarla, el llamado de un ave reclamó toda su atención, Fawkes apareció al instante volando directo hacia la chica, con el solo tocar de sus patas, ambos desaparecieron en un estallido de llamas que dejó cenizas cayendo sobre Umbridge, quien montó en cólera.


	25. Riesgo de muerte

Su cuerpo no era suyo, sus ojos tampoco, tan sólo la sensación de que su cabeza estaba en alguna parte entre un lugar y otro, era algo realmente extraño, usualmente, cuando se internaba en la mente de alguien era algo pleno, se abandonaba así misma, pero en esta ocasión estaba siendo plenamente consciente de la intrusión, como un paseo por una vida ajena. Veía la oscuridad a su alrededor, la luna en el cielo, la brisa alzaba el olor de los árboles, estaba en el Bosque Oscuro, junto con Hermione y Umbridge, por las gafas que pesaban en el puente de su nariz debía de estar sumida en la cabeza de Harry; entonces su mente dio un vuelco y dejó de estar presente en aquel lugar, todo lo contrario, estaba en una sala llena de orbes, de aquellas misma bolas de cristal que la profesora Trewlaney usaba para sus clases, podía ver a Sirius de rodillas frente a ella, resistiendo alguna clase de extraño y extremo dolor, y era ella quien se lo inflijía. Podía notar sus propios ojos moverse alterados bajo sus párpados pero era incapaz de alzar o mover una ínfima parte de su cuerpo, ser consciente de su existencia pero no poder utilizar su propio cuerpo era una sensación demasiado horrible.

La visión volvió a moverse, aunque solamente apreciaba oscuridad, no eran imágenes lo que llegaba hasta ella, sino un mensaje desesperado, un pensamiento a gritos, algo que alteró hasta el último de sus vellos. Era la voz de Snape, la reconocería donde fuera, pero estaba agitada y agobiada, parecía que repetía aquello como un mantra, esperando que alguien lo escuchara, pedía auxilio, ayuda, pero no para él, entonces las palabras de Harry se entremezclaron creando un sonido totalmente nuevo. "Tienen a Canuto. Tienen a Canuto en el lugar donde la guardan". Quería ponerse en pie, gritar que Sirius necesitaba ayuda, que lo había visto en los recuerdos de Harry, que había escuchado la llamada de Snape, y debía de ser algo exageradamente urgente como para escucharlo desde Hogwarts, pero su cuerpo no respondía, estaba atrapada en la nada, sin ser uno con los ojos ajenos pero sin habitar en su propia piel.

Todo se volvió borroso ante sus ojos, de repente su mente fue una bomba de pensamientos distintos, como aquellos años en los que no podía manejar su legeremancia y escuchaba a todo el mundo a la vez, era la voz de Ginny, la de Luna, la de Hermione, la de Neville y la de Ron, gritando todos a una por ayuda. Todas las imágenes eran las mismas, aunque desde distintas perspectivas, la transición entre una persona y otra era como si pasaran una película a cámara rápida, estaba comenzado a marearse, recordando porque Snape insistió tanto en que controlase su don, si esto fuera así siempre, se volvería loca. Seguía en el bosque, discutían, unas bestias se acercaban, eran aquellos espectrales caballos, thestral... estaba sobre ellos, sentía pánico y emoción al mismo tiempo, quería vomitar pero también gritar de alegría, volaba por el cielo a bastante velocidad, veía Escocia a sus pies, veía Inglaterra, estaba en Londres.

Se estaban moviendo, Harry y los demás habían salido de Hogwarts, esto era demasiado peligroso, Voldemort andaba suelto en algún sitio, no estaban a salvo en Londres, pero su cuerpo seguía sin responder. Sentía pánico, pero ese sentimiento no eran ajenos, eran suyos, ¿cómo no tenerlo? No podía controlar su cuerpo, era como si su alma lo hubiera abandonado, como ser un fantasma, tan sólo quería volver y despertar, pero incapaz de ello, estaba sumida en la oscuridad siendo iluminada únicamente por la luna en los pensamientos ajenos, pero observándolos desde un tercer punto totalmente ajenos, sin ver de verdad con sus ojos, sin sentirse de verdad en sus cuerpos. Estaba en la nada y ella era humo. Las imágenes volvieron, la luz esta vez provenía de las varitas encendidas, había cientos de puertas ante sus ojos, las cosas más insólitas entre ellas, y entonces aquel lugar, las interminables estanterías llenas de bolas de cristal, de profecías, era el lugar en donde había visto a Sirius, donde estaba siendo torturado, y una corazonada le decía que era Voldemort quien sujetaba la varita ejecutora. 

Entonces, no supo si fue el pánico extremo y agobiante que sentía, o la sensación de peligro mortal e inminente sobre los menores, pero su cabeza dolió como si le hubiera golpeado el Sauce Boxeador y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. No tuvo tiempo de mirar donde estaba, aquel mareo que le había estado acechando junto a la experiencia de los thestrals, hizo que se alzara sobre uno de sus brazos y comenzara a vomitar, fue amargo y altamente desagradable, pero se sintió mejor después de aquello; sus ojos comenzaron a enfocar lo que había frente a ellos, viendo el vómito sobre un suelo de madera, era amarillo y tenía restos del sándwich de atún que había tomado en la tarde, pero sobretodo era rojo, carmesí, y algo le dijo que era sangre, su propia sangre. Alzó levemente los ojos, sintiendo su cuerpo demasiado débil, aún así agradeciendo volver a él, estaba en una casa, era algo campestre y hogareño, un familiar olor llegó hasta su nariz y todo estuvo bien, olvidó el pánico y el dolor de todo su cuerpo, por un segundo hasta olvidó a los menores, simplemente todo se sentía correcto. Olía a George.

-La Madriguera -susurró

-¡Venid todos, ha vuelto en sí! -gritó una voz a su lado, una que era inconfundible

-Gege...

Sintió los dedos de George rozando su rostro, acariciando sus mejillas, alzando su cabeza suavemente para que le mirara, sus ojos estaban rojos como si no hubiera dormido o hubiera estado llorando durante horas, pero sonreía de cabo a rabo, y era hermoso; un dedo pulgar paso por su labios, limpiando los rastros del desastre que había hecho en el suelo, y de un segundo a otro tenía los contrarios sobre los suyos, tocándolos con cuidado y dulzura.

-No sé cómo eres capaz de hacer eso -musitó Anthea -es asqueroso

-Prefiero tener que besarte toda la vida después de que hayas vomitado a sentir un segundo más el horror de verte tirada entre la vida y la muerte

Anthea parpadeó levemente, desconcertada.

-¿Qué?

George retiró la mirada, sus ojos bajando por el cuerpo de la chica, ella le siguió, viendo como la camiseta que llevaba solamente le cubría la parte del pecho, dejando sus brazos y su estómago al aire, los cuales estaban vendados de extremo a extremo, alzó la manta que cubría sus piernas encontrándose en ropa interior y con las piernas también vendadas.

-¿No recuerdas nada?

-No... yo... no estaba... no estaba aquí

Los pasos rápidos y multitudinarios interrumpieron las preguntas de George, de repente Anthea se vio rodeada por la familia Weasley (a excepción de Percy, Bill, Charlie, Ron y Ginny), Moody y Tonks, Hagrid y Kingsley, Remus y Sirius... en el instante en que sus ojos hicieron contacto con los azules orbes todo golpeó en su cabeza.

-¡Sirius! -gritó tratando de ponerse en pie, pero no pudo -¡Estás aquí! 

-Por supuesto, llevo aquí desde que Fawkes te trajo hace dos días....

-Harry... él cree... Voldemort... ¡tenéis que ir al Departamento de Misterios ya!

Alastor y Arthur dieron un paso adelante alarmados, pues sus planes jamás habían sido compartidos con la joven, y Moody lo hubiera sabido si ella leyera sus mentes.

-¿Qué sucede, Ant? -preguntó Fred agachándose al lado de su hermano

-Harry ha tenido una visión, Sirius estaba siendo torturado, ha ido a por el al Departamento

Moody cerró la distancia y agarró a la joven apartando a los gemelos, ella miró en su ojo sabiendo lo que él deseaba, mostrándole entonces todo lo que la había estado atormentándole, el último sitio donde los había visto.

-¡Tenemos que irnos ya, Harry está en terrible peligro, vamos!

Moody, Tonks, Remus, Sirius y Kingsley desaparecieron al instante siguiendo las indicaciones que Anthea había dejado en la mente del ex auror. El resto se quedó allí mirándole con auténtico terror, por alguna razón ver el rostro de Molly provocó que la peliplateada rompiera en llanto, suplicándole a la mujer que le perdonase, murmurando que ella quería volver, que su cuerpo no respondía, que sentía no haber podido proteger a Ron y Ginny, Molly simplemente la abrazaba con suavidad para no hacerle daño mientras la acunaba y repetía que todo estaba bien. George la miró un instante, no necesitaron decir nada, ambos sabían lo que debían hacer, Anthea dejó el mismo pensamiento en su cabeza, George tomó la mano de su gemelo y ambos desaparecieron antes de que su madre pudiera darse cuenta. 

El silencio en la Madriguera era atronador. Anthea yacía en el sofá, el cual había acomodado para ella, Molly estaba sentada a sus pies cambiando las vendas de sus piernas, las cuales estaban impregnadas en sangre, la peliplateada aún no recordaba qué había sucedido y tampoco se atrevía a preguntar, Hagrid estaba de pie frente a la chimenea con una mano distraída sobre Fang. Anthea deseaba poder ver la hora en alguna parte, saber cuánto tiempo llevaban fuera, pero el único reloj de la casa simplemente marcaba dónde estaban: en riesgo de muerte. Volvió sus ojos al techo y los dejó allí fijos sin ver nada en realidad.

************* 

Bellatrix levantó su varita. 

-¡Crucio!

Neville gritó, sus piernas se levantaron hasta su pecho, de forma que el mortífago que losujetaba perdió el equilibrio, el mortífago lo soltó y él cayó al suelo, retorciéndose ychillando en agonía. 

-¡Eso solo era una prueba! -dijo Bellatrix, apartando su varita de forma que los gritos deNeville se detuvieron y el permaneció tirado a sus pies sollozando, ella se giró y miró aHarry -Ahora, Potter, danos la Profecía, o mira a tu pequeño amigo morir de la forma másdura!

Harry no tenía que pensárselo: no había opción. La Profecía estaba caliente con el calor desu mano cuando la mostraba, Malfoy se acercó cogerla, pero entonces, en lo más alto de la sala sobre ellos, dos puertas más se abrieron y cinco personas entraron en la sala: Sirius, Lupin, Moody, Tonks y Kingsley.Malfoy se giro y alzó su varita, pero Tonks ya había lanzado un hechizo aturdidor hacia él, Harry no esperó a ver si el hechizo hacía contacto, y aprovecho para alejarse de la tarima.Los mortífagos estaban completamente distraídos con la aparición de los miembros de la Orden, que lanzaban una lluvia de hechizos hacia ellos mientras bajaban escalón a escalón hacia el fondo de la sala. Ahora Sirius yDolohov estaban luchando, sus varitas brillando como espadas, chispas volando de la punta de sus varitas...Dolohov movió hacia atrás su varita para repetir el movimiento que había usado con Harry, corriendo hacia ellos, Harry gritó "¡Petrificus Totalus!", una vez más, los brazos y piernas de Dolohov se juntaron y cayó de espaldas, golpeando el suelo. 

-¡Muy buena! -gritó Sirius, obligando a Harry a agachar la cabeza mientras un par dehechizos aturdidores volaban hacia ellos -Ahora quiero que salgas de...

Ambos se agacharon una vez más, un chorro de luz verde falló por poco en darle a Sirius, quien en seguida se alejó volviendo a la batalla, mientras Harry se volvía otra vez miró alrededor y vio a Malfoy aterrizar en la tarima donde Sirius y Bellatrix estaban ahora luchando, Harry vio como Sirius esquivaba un chorro de los roja de Bellatrix: se reía de ella. 

-¡Vamos, puedes hacerlo mejor! -gritó, su voz resonando por la cavernosa sala

El segundo chorro de luz iba directo a su pecho, Sirius estaba tan concentrado en la diversión de la burla que no estaba preparado para tal rapidez en su prima, pero la maldición nunca llegó a golpearle, un cuerpo se había interpuesto recibiendo el golpe en su lugar.


	26. Toda la verdad

Incluso en el mayor de los alborotos podría reconocer aquella melena, Anthea se mantenía erguida frente a Sirius, cuya sonrisa había desaparecido y sus ojos estaban abiertos al máximo, la joven había aparecido de la nada evitando que aquel Avada Kedavra atravesara su pecho. Las rodillas de la joven se doblaron incapaces de sostener su cuerpo ni un segundo más, Bellatrix estaba demasiado impactada como para reaccionar, simplemente se quedó allí congelada, Anthea interpuso una mano entre el suelo y cuerpo, sosteniéndose un instante más, y alzó la mano derecha con la varita en ella.

-¡Reducto!

La ráfaga de luz salió a tal presión que cuando golpeó a la mortígafa la lanzó varios metros hasta chocar contra la pared, haciéndole perder la varita y la conciencia, entonces la peliplateada se permitió colapsar en el suelo, Harry respiró al darse cuenta de que no había tomado la maldición de Bellatrix, sino que había conseguido repelerla. Todos los mortífagos parecían estar bajo control, al menos momentáneamente, los pasos rápidos tres hombres llamaron la atención de Harry, quien se encontró con Dumbledore, Fred y George.

-¿Estáis todos bien? -preguntó el director

-Sí, Albus -contestó Moody ayudando a Tonks a ponerse en pie

-Bien

Sin más se dirigió hacia la peliplateda, dándole la vuelta y alzando su torso en sus brazos, apoyándola en su regazo, agitó su cabeza levemente, haciendo que la chica abriera los ojos con una sonrisa boba.

-Creo que le patee el culo

-Oh, desde luego que hizo tal cosa, señorita Edevane, y en contra de cualquier recomendación médica, por lo que veo

Harry entornó el rostro para poder ver por encima del hombro de Dumbledore, el cuerpo de Anthea estaba completamente vendado, tan sólo una camiseta y unos pantalones muy cortos la cubrían, pero lo alarmante es que los vendajes estaban impregnados en sangre, aunque no había tomado la maldición, el golpe y aparecerse había sido demasiado para su cuerpo herido.

-¡Malditos, el Señor Tenebroso acabará con todos vosotros! -gritó la voz furiosa de Bellatrix

La mujer y muchos de los mortífagos habían logrado volver en sí o liberarse de sus ataduras, la bruja alzó su varita lanzando la maldición de nuevo, esta vez fue Remus quien la repelió, dando paso así a un nuevo ataque. Dumbledore se puso en pie rápidamente.

-Fred, llévate a Hermione y Luna -ordenó sacando su varita de la manga de su túnica -George, ocúpate de Ginny y Ron

El hombre se giró justo a tiempo para desviar un ataque dirigido a ellos, Fred desapareció pero George permaneció allí, viendo a Anthea, quien seguía en el suelo con los ojos entornados y la vista nublada, Dumbledore se volteó tomándolo por el hombro.

-Ten la mente despejada, hijo, haz lo que debes y no te preocupes por ella, confía en mí

George le miró un instante antes de desvanecerse entre sus dedos.

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

Estaban en la Madriguera, si los mortífagos lo seguían era mejor ir allí donde todos sabían ya que vivían, que mostrarles un cuartel secreto que aun podrían desconocer, Molly los esperaba ansiosa, abrazando más que feliz a sus hijos menores, aunque llorando amargamente, rápidamente acomodaron a todos, sabiendo que sin duda necesitarían la atención de la Señora Pomfrey en Hogwarts.

-¿Y Neville? -preguntó Molly -¿Y Anthea?

No hubo necesidad de repetirlo una segunda vez, pues en aquel instante los cuerpos de ambos cayeron sobre la mesa, Neville aún agitándose y Anthea demasiado débil como para quejarse, Molly levantó el encantamiento logrando que el pobre menor dejara de agitar sus piernas descontrolada y dolorosamente, George acudió corriendo al otro lado, tomando el rostro de ojos violáceos entre sus manos.

-¿Acaso estás loca? Apareciéndote en estas condiciones, dos veces y con compañía, bloqueando un ataque, lanzando hechizo... ¡podrías estar muerta!

-Creía que había quedado claro que tu estupidez se me había pegado -sonrió la muchacha

-Ah, no, no te atrevas a sonreírme así, no voy a perdonarte por esto, tenlo claro

-Vale... lo tendré... en cuenta...

Los párpados de Anthea comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente, un pequeño hilo de sangre se extendía desde su nariz, sus vendas estaban tan impregnadas que manchaban todo lo que tocaban, George a penas alcanzó a llamar su nombre cuando la peliplateada había caído en la inconsciencia de nuevo, viendo el horrible rostro de Lord Voldemort en sus sueños.

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

Se sentía como si flotara, no era como estar volando, algo la rodeaba, la impregnaba por todos lados, era húmedo pero cálido, y al mismo tiempo refrescante, se sentía tan bien que casi no podía creer que estaba herida. Anthea abrió los ojos lentamente encontrándose con un techo que conocía demasiado bien, la luz interrumpida por las vidrieras, el olor a pociones curativas con hiervas y limpieza, sin duda aquella era la enfermería de Madame Pomfrey. Pero no se encontraba en una mullida camilla, con las sábanas hasta arriba, las cortinas corridas y algún mejunje al lado de su camilla, sino que estaba en una especie de pecera, más próximo al tamaño de un ataúd, lleno de agua que la cubría por completo salvo el rostro.

-Ni se te ocurra moverte, vas a mojarlo todo, y Madame Pomfrey se pondrá histérica

Anthea giró el rostro encontrándose con George sentado en la mesilla al lado de su cama, el chico estaba con la misma ropa de la batalla, hecho un desastre, casi parecía un zombie, lo que sacó una risa de la chica.

-No sé quién está peor de los dos

-Tú no, desde luego -sonrió George de lado, un extraño brillo en sus ojos

La peliplateada se incorporó sobre sus codos con dificultad, pero lo logró, viendo que estaba completamente desnuda salvo por la ropa de baño que la cubría, dicho en sencillo, que por alguna razón estaba en bikini, volvió a dejarse cubrir por el agua.

-Eres un maldito pervertido

-Oh, vamos, hemos estado en situaciones peores

Anthea le lanzó agua.

-Solamente fue una vez

-Suficiente para desvelarme todas las noches

-¡PER-VER-TI-DO!

George saltó de la mesita dispuesto a comenzar una batalla de agua a pesar de la poca de la que disponían, pero la presencia de Fred con dos cubos enormes le persuadió, sobretodo porque detrás de él apareció el resto de la compañía.

-Ni se te ocurra, ¿sabes lo costoso y estúpido que me hace sentir aparecerme en Grecia para llenar cubos de agua en la playa?

George alzó las manos aguantando la risa. Remus se acercó con un gesto tierno e hizo desaparecer el agua con un simple movimiento de varita, entonces Fred comenzó a vaciar los cubos, llenándolo de nuevo. Molly se acercó hasta ella y retiró el pelo que había caído sobre sus ojos, dejando un beso en su frente, Arthur hizo lo mismo apartándose después con su mujer, quedando a la cabeza de la extraña pecera; Harry asomó junto a toda la tropa, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Luna y Neville, todos con grandes caras de preocupación pero manteniéndose a cierta distancia, tal vez por haber recibido ya algún regaño; obviamente ninguna norma se aplicaba a Sirius Black, quien irrumpió entre todos, apartándolos a manotazos, y hundió los brazos en el agua para estrujar a la peliplateada con fuerza.

-Te amo, Anthea Edevane, oficialmente eres la única mujer que amo en este mundo

-Sí, yo también me alegro de haberme interpuesto -rió Anthea -¿pero qué haces aquí?

-Ah, el Ministro de Magia vio a Voldemort y ya entonces me hicieron un interrogatorio, sacando mis recuerdos y con veritaserum, y se ha disculpado públicamente, así que ya soy un hombre completamente libre 

Anthea se incorporó en el agua con tal brusquedad que un ola mojó el suelo, haciendo que Fred se quejase y todos rieran, una fregona solitaria apareció secando el suelo. La repentina llegada de tres hombres hizo caer el silencio entre los presentes, Dumbledore miraba a Anthea con cierto orgullo, Snape permanecía con su gesto indescifrable, y el tercer hombre era un desconocido, aunque la joven juraría haberlo visto.

-Veo que te estás recuperando rápidamente -sonrió Dumbledore -Me alegra enormemente verte así, Anthea, no sabes cuánto

-Gracias, profesor

-Aunque sin duda, toda esta visita sobra -murmuró Snape mientras se aproximaba algo más y vertía un líquido verde en el agua -Esto acelerará el proceso, no sé cómo no te trajeron ante mí en seguida, lo habría solucionado en vez de dejar que te desangraras lentamente

Anthea solamente sonrió, ahora que lo recordaba todo, sabía el origen de la maldición que la hirió, la había visto en los recuerdos del profesor, pero juró nunca desvelarle nada a nadie.

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda, profesor Snape 

-No hace falta que me las des... eres la única entre estos andrajos de párvulos a la que tolero

-Oh vamos, Severus -rió Sirius -¿esa es tu forma de decirle que la aprecias?

-Cállate, chucho pulgoso

Pero el profesor sonrió levemente, era tan pequeña su sonrisa que nadie diría que estaba allí, pero ella sí, porque ella la conocía, era de las pocas personas que la conocía. 

-Y ahora que ya todos estáis absorbiendo mi espacio vital -dijo la chica con tono calmado aunque obviamente en broma -¿se puede saber porqué estoy en remojo como los garbanzos?

Las miradas entonces se dirigieron al tercer y desconocido hombre, los adultos conocían la verdad, pero el resto estaba en dudas, y a Fred también le placería saber porqué cargaba cubos desde el Mediterráneo. Los violáceos ojos se clavaron en él.

-Usted es el tabernero de Cabeza de Puerco, ¿verdad?

-Me habían dicho que tenías memoria pero no imaginaba que tanta

El hombre le dedicó una breve mirada a Albus, quien asintió tranquilamente, entonces volvió sus azules ojos a la joven.

-Me llamo Aberforth Dumbledore -dijo el hombre -Y... bueno... digamos que... soy tu padre

El silencio fue sepulcral, por aquellos que ya lo sabían y respetaban el momento de asimilación de la joven, y por aquellos que estaban demasiado impactados para hablar, la cara de Anthea estaba absolutamente congelada en la nulidad, como si fuera un ente vacío.

-¿Por qué? -fue todo lo que dijo

-Sé que no tengo perdón, pero...

Los tiempos oscuros habían llegado, la guerra aún no había comenzado, pero ambos bandos se preparaban. Dumbledore hacía gala de su conocimiento y previsión una vez más, sabiendo que el poder de Voldemort solamente iría a más, comenzó a preparar a los jóvenes en la Orden del Fénix, y encargó una importante misión a su hermano. Si el Señor Tenebroso vencía, el movimiento no tardaría en extenderse por toda Europa, así que buscar apoyos entre el resto de comunidades mágicas era esencial, no podía contar con los gigantes, pero tal vez sí con las comunidades del sur. Así fue como Aberforth abandonó Inglaterra en plena noche con el mayor de los sigilos y atravesó toda Europa hasta llegar a la costa Mediterránea.

-Llegué a Grecia después de haber estado en Francia, España e Italia -continuó narrando el hombre -no buscaba ninguna comunidad de criaturas, realmente solo estaba de paso, Albus no creía que pudiéramos convencer a nadie allí

Fue por casualidad, un día que había destinado al descanso entre tanto viaje incesante, paseaba tranquilamente por las calles cuando la vio, le resultó bastante extraño porque nunca antes se había fijado en una mujer, ni siquiera en un hombre, había abrazado la paz de la soledad desde joven y estaba bien así.

-Cuando descubrí la verdad, todo cobró sentido, los seres como ella tienen un magnetismo innato, como las veelas... por eso me resultaba extraño que Albus no me dijese que tenías un club de fans o algo parecido, pero se ve que has sacado mi carácter -rió el hombre -Al parecer llegué a Grecia justamente en la época de... bueno, de reproducción.... y.... pues esas...

-Ya, ya -interrumpió Anthea -No hace falta que tengamos esa charla, en la escuela muggle ya me enseñaron como se hacen los bebés, podemos saltarnos esa fase

Aberforth volvió a reír suavemente.

-Sí, mejor será. La cuestión es que continué con mi viaje y cuando volví.... tú llegaste a mí

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero decir que tu madre me encontró y me entregó un hermoso bebé antes de marcharse

Anthea cerró los ojos un instante, no es que le sorprendiera, al fin y al cabo siempre había sido huérfana, tener uno de dos ya era mucho.

-No te abandonó -dijo Aberforth, Anthea abrió los ojos -La unión entre criaturas mágicas y seres humanos no está permitida en sus comunidades, para ellos es una deshonra, te entregó a mí para que al menos tú sobrevivieras

-Ella...

El hombre asintió levemente. No sabía que era peor, si ser abandonada por unos padres o que tal vez estuvieran muertos, o saber que de verdad tu madre murió por tu culpa y tu padre tuvo que abandonarte.

-Me retardé varios meses, no quería que estuvieras aquí con la guerra a punto de estallar, pero cuando no pude retrasarlo más, busqué a mi hermano, era la única persona en la que confiaba... juntos acordamos que lo mejor era mantenerte alejada del mundo mágico, pero yo no quería enviarte a otro país, así que llegamos al acuerdo de ocultarte como muggle con una squib... nunca he estado contigo, pero jamás he estado lejos, te lo juro -dijo con una determinación que casi era suplicante -Enviaba cartas todos los meses, recibía fotos tuyas, a veces iba a verte a escondidas, y desde que entraste a Hogwarts he sacado hasta la última palabra de cada profesor sobre ti... estuve muy orgulloso por tu trabajo en Oclumancia y los resultados de tus TIMOS

-Gracias... papá -contestó la joven en a penas un susurro

Aberforth abrió los ojos en sorpresa emitiendo la más amplia y brillante sonrisa que jamás nadie le había visto.

-Siento interrumpir... pero creo que ha quedado una duda... ¿por qué cargo con cubos de agua?

Todos dirigieron sus ojos hacia Fred.

-Es una sirena, tonto -bufó George -La madre de Anthea es una sirena. Durante la época de apareamiento salen a la superficie con forma humana plena, por lo general solo se relacionan entre su especie, pero a su madre le gustó el señor Aberforth y tuvieron un bebé, pero como está prohibido la mataron y por eso ella le entregó a él a Anthea. Puesto que es una sirena, se recupera mejor en el agua, pero necesita agua salada y de corrientes cálidas, porque ella es hermosa en vez de un pescado verde siniestro como tenemos aquí en el Lago Negro, y por eso Snape no la dejaba cantar, porque nos hubiéramos quedado majaras 

George fue entonces el centro de atención, todos le miraban sorprendidos, incluso Anthea.

-Okey, pero quedan cosas sin explicar -objetó Fred -¿Por qué su pelo es blanco? ¿Por qué es legeremante? ¿Por qué no le sale cola en el agua? ¿Por qué tiene los ojos violetas? ¿Y si cantara no se escucharía como cuando Harry abrió el huevo?

-Yo tengo la respuesta a tus preguntas -sonrió Remus pasando el brazo por los hombros del joven -El albinismo es un caso común entre los híbridos. Las sirenas suelen tener los ojos rojos u amarillos, en este caso predigo que eran rojos, que al mezclarse con el azul producen violeta. Aberforth es un gran legeremante y además este es un don propio de las sirenas para poder cautivar a sus presas con sus mayores deseos. Obviamente no le sale cola porque no ha heredado ese aspecto de su madre sino que ha heredado la parte mágica. Y sí, se escucharía como un estridente grito, de hecho creo que algunos aquí lo han presenciado, por eso se limita a tararear, pero te aconsejo que no la retes ahora mismo que está en el agua, porque podría hacer que te ahogaras feliz y acorde a ello

-Creo que ya sé cómo vamos a librarnos de Malfoy -murmuró Ron

Todos estallaron en risas. Anthea pasó sus ojos de unos a otros. Luna y Neville, que se sentían como tiernos amigos. Harry, Giny, Hermione y Ron, adorables hermanos menores. Dumbledore y Snape, que siempre habían sido figuras paternas para ellos. Aberforht, quien había resultado ser su auténtico padre y proclamaba quererla tanto que había renunciado a ella por su bien. Molly y Arthur, aquella familia que le había acogido tan rápidamente, haciéndole sentir tan llena. Sirius y Remus, quienes en verdad tenían su custodia, convirtiéndose en su primera familia legal. Fred, su mejor amigo, alguien sin quien no podría vivir. Y George, él era algo aparte, formaba un todo con él, eran uno sólo, la había completado.

Ante ella estaba su familia, y era grande, feliz, hermosa y fuerte.


	27. La Batalla de Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1998

Estaba sobre él. Su espalda chocaba contra la fría pared de piedra de la torre, su varita demasiado lejos para alcanzarla incluso si fuera más rápido que la luz, y las palabras ya caían de la boca de la mortífaga, podía ver el final en sus ojos, esa mítica luz al final del túnel.

-Avada Ke...

-¡Reducto!

Una luz golpeó el costado de la mujer, pudo ver como los ropajes se rompían allí donde el golpe había alcanzado, y el cuerpo fue lanzado por la ventana tan lejos que casi llegó al Lago Negro, esa mortífaga ya no iba a levantarse, de eso estaba seguro. Unos pasos rápidos llegaron a él, la visión era borrosa, pero reconocería a esa persona donde fuera, la melena blanca ondulando entorno a ojos violáceos, era Anthea.

-¡Fred! -le llamó tomando su cara -¡Despierta, no me hagas esto, por favor!

Sintió sus manos pasar tras su espalda, poniéndolo en pie con obvia dificultad, el cuerpo de la menor presionando contra el suyo, era pesado pero ella no le soltaba, y de repente desapareció sin más, un remolino se presentó en su cabeza dándole ganas de vomitar, pero pronto paró y estaba en el Gran Comedor. Colisionó con el suelo, su cuerpo casi era un peso muerto y Anthea no era tan fuerte como para soportarlo, los zapatos resonaron en su cabeza, la gente se acercaba rodeándolo, podía ver el rostro de su madre, su padre, su hermana, a Bill, y también a Charlie, incluso a Fleur, pero todo perdió el sentido cuando vio a George, su propia imagen devolviéndole la mirada, el mismo rostro de terror que aquella noche en la que "perdió" la oreja, pero esta vez no habría anécdota. Tal vez Dumbledore les hizo un regalo aquel año, en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, con la poción fallida, viéndose viejos y arrugados.

-Al menos -sonrió estirando la mano hacia su madre -ya no nos confundirás

Sus párpados pesaban demasiado. Era cierto, la maldición no había sido pronunciada, pero los golpes habían sido demasiados, y muy duros, probablemente estaba reventado por dentro. Ya no podía más.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Fred! -los gritos de George llamó la atención de toda la sala, Ron entró en aquel momento con Hermione y Harry a su lado, los tres corrieron a su lado -¡Señora Pomfrey, haga algo! ¡Haga algo!

Pero la mujer se veía devastada, desde la otra punta de la sala, mientras tapaba el cuerpo de una estudiante, Fred no había sido la única pérdida, no era el único al que no podía ayudar. Entonces George recibió un empujón que lo hizo caer al suelo, nadie se había percatado de que Anthea había desaparecido y acababa de volver corriendo con miles de botes en las manos, todos la miraron estupefactos, no sabiendo si preguntar o gritarle por no respetar su dolor; la chica abrió el cinturón que llevaba, en el cual cargaba una pequeña cajita, con un toque de varita se hizo un baúl enorme, lo abrió haciendo retumbar el suelo, sacó un caldero y comenzó a verter pociones mientras miraba desquiciada el reloj.

-¡Quítale la camisa!

George no sabía qué hacer, o dónde estaba, o quién era, y nadie parecía entender, Hermione se tiró al suelo e hizo lo que la peliplateada ordenó.

-Retira todos los metales que pueda llevar encima

El caldero comenzaba a burbujear, tenía un color carmesí bastante inquietante, Harry miró lo que Anthea vertía, jamás había visto una poción así, claro que Snape y ella tenían una relación tan estrecha y rara que bien podría haber aprendido cosas excepcionales y secretas. Aun caliente, la chica tomó una taza y la llenó hasta arriba, Hermione le tapó la nariz a Fred y le abrió la boca, la peliplateada vertió todo el líquido y la menor cerró la boca, manteniéndose hasta que el líquido se había deslizado por sí mismo por la garganta.

-No nos queda tiempo -murmuró Anthea mientras sacaba una extraña máquina del baúl, puso una pegatinas en el pecho del pelirrojo y conectó unos cables, en la pequeña pantalla se vio un línea -Aún estamos en el rango, ¿estás lista, Hermione?

La morena asintió y no se extrañó cuando la mayor sacó otra máquina del baúl, sabía lo que intentaba, aunque no podía imaginar porqué cargaba con ello en una batalla mágica. Anthea encendió el aparato y el extraño sonido de la electricidad, para los magos, se hizo presente, tomó las paletas y miró a Granger, quien se apartó.

-¿Listos? ¡Fuera! -el pecho de Fred se agitó ante el contacto de las paletas electrificadas, las chicas miraron la pantalla desesperadas, pero no sucedió nada -Otra vez, ¿listos? ¡fuera!

Pero no sucedió nada. Hermione miró el reloj, ya estaban fueran del límite de tiempo en el que se podía reanimar a alguien, además, incluso si despertaban su corazón, el resto de órganos estarían hechos papilla seguramente, a menos que Anthea fuera capaz de preparar la poción de reposición más difícil del universo. La peliplateada había vuelto a colocar las paletas y las cargaba a máxima potencia.

-Vamos, maldito cabrón de mierda -musitó rabiosa mirando el porcentaje subir -No vas a hacernos esto, a tu familia, a tu hermano, ¡a mí! -gritó al final colocando las paletas en su pecho obviando a Hermione -¡Como te mueras te juró que encontraré la manera de pasar al otro lado para atormentarte toda la puta eternidad, gilipollas! ¡FUERA!

El olor a quemado era evidente, las paletas habían chamuscado el ligero vello del pecho de Fred y un poco su piel, pero nada peor que quemarse al sol, Anthea retiró las paletas mirando la pantalla desesperada, sus manos agitaron el material con un grito de rabia, las lágrimas asomándose, y todos supieron que ante ellos Fred había muerto definitivamente. Ni siquiera George se movió cuando la cabeza de Anthea cayó rendida en el cuerpo de su hermano, no sabía qué le dolía más, si haber perdido a su gemelo, o ser consciente de que su pérdida había destrozado a ambos y recuperarse costaría el doble.

-Por favor... por favor... -susurró la peliplateada -No me hagas esto

Molly, a pesar del dolor que la rompía por dentro, movió las manos para tocar la cabeza de la chica, sin embargo quedó a medio camino cuando un leve sonido salió de la máquina, Anthea alzó la cabeza como si tuviera un resorte y miró la pantalla, viendo las leves variaciones que poco a poco crecían, el número al lado incrementando.

-Imposible -musitó Hermione

-¡TIENE PULSO! -gritó Harry -¡ESTÁ VIVO!

Los Weasley y todos los presentes se miraron entre ellos como si no pudieran creerlo, pero los ojos de Fred parpadearon levemente y los llantos de felicidad llenaron el lugar, George se abalanzó sobre él abrazándole con una fuerza que no sabía que tenía, pronto el chico fue aplastado por todos sus hermanos, cuando Arthur logró quitarlos de encima, fue él y Molly quien cubrieron a su hijo. Anthea continuaba mirando la pantalla como si tuviera miedo.

-¿Me has llamado gilipollas?

-Y maldito cabrón de mierda -sonrió la chica girando para verle, Fred alzó las manos débilmente y limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas -pero ha funcionado, ¿no?

-Esto suena mal, pero te amo, Anthea Edevane

La peliplateada estiró el cuello y dejó un rápido beso de apenas un segundo en los agrietados labios de Fred, todo el mundo esperaba la reacción de George, pero él no dijo nada, sabía el fuerte lazo de hermandad que había entre ellos dos, y la maldita manía de Anthea de darle picos a todo el mundo al que quería, una vez le dio uno a Hagrid, y a Dobby, incluso a Fang. La mujer de su vida acababa de salvar a su gemelo, sinceramente, le importaba una mierda.

-Muy bien, ahora estira el brazo, Gege -dijo Anthea al separarse mientras sacaba un tubo largo y fino con dos agujas -Freddy Mercury necesita una transfusión y tú eres perfecto

-¿Transfusión? -dijo Molly -¿No es eso medicina muggle?

-Sí, señora Weasley, la misma que acababa de salvar la vida de Fred, todo medicina muggle... menos la poción, eso es cortesía del profesor Snape... pero hay que admitir que la combinación de medicina y sanación ha sido bastante efectiva

Molly parpadeó varias veces perpleja mientras miraba a su marido, quien se estiraba orgulloso de la peliplateada, ahora la señora Weasley se lo pensaría dos veces antes de meterse por sus gustos muggles, que los puntos no funcionaran aquella vez no significaba que la medicina muggle no pudiera salvar vidas mágicas. George abrió el botón de su camisa y se remangó, dejando la parte interna del codo al aire, Anthea pinchó la aguja sobre la vena, poniendo el otro extremo en el brazo de Fred, en unos segundos la sangre comenzó a pasar de un lado a otro, la chica miró su reloj, no debía pasarse o dejaría seco a un gemelo por salvar a otro.

-Toma, George -dijo Remus, quien se había quedado atrás todo este tiempo junto con Sirius, y ahora le daba chocolate -Te conviene comer

Anthea se puso en pie recogiendo el equipo, dispuesta a ayudar a cuantos pudiera, aunque probablemente era muy tarde para reanimar a algunos, pero algo podría hacer, sin embargo la mano de George en su brazo la frenó.

-Espera -susurró el chico, ella giró para verle a los ojos -antes de que te vayas a salvar el mundo, quería hacerte una pregunta

-No, George, no te vas a desangrar, y sí, te conviene comer chocolate

-No es nada de eso -rió el pelirrojo antes de mirar al suelo buscando el valor -Lo que quería decirte es.... es si... bueno, es más que obvio tras lo ocurrido que me conviene tenerte cerca, a mí y a toda mi familia... por eso....

-Oh vamos, suéltalo ya -le espetó Fred molesto

-¡¿QUIERESCASARTECONMIGO?!

El silencio fue demoledor, como si no hubiera una guerra, como si todos lo hubieran oído, y probablemente lo habían hecho, George miraba decidido a la peliplateada, pero esta estaba congelada, absolutamente.

-Creo que ahora necesita ella esa máquina -comentó Sirius mofándose

-Cállate, Canuto, está impactada, no a todo el mundo le piden matrimonio a los 20 años después de salvar una vida en mitad de una mítica guerra mágica a vida o muerte

-Oh, oh, mister prefecto, es que esas condiciones son muy concretas -le rebatió el pelinegro

La pareja continuó discutiendo como estaban acostumbrados.

-Sí

Pero el debate quedó en el aire por la respuesta de la chica, quien había recuperado la movilidad, y la conciencia, haciendo enrojecer al pelirrojo.

-Por supuesto que sí, ¿te crees que soy imbécil?

-Un poco sí -bufó Fred -Anda que no habrá tíos mejores con los que casarse o tiempo de sobra, o peticiones más románticas, vamos George, ha sido muy cutre, hermano

-¡Cállate! -le gritaron todos al convaleciente 

Pero a George no le podía importar menos todas las bromas que su gemelo, o quien fuese, pudiera hacer, porque en mitad de un guerra era el hombre más feliz del mundo, con su hermano entre sus brazos, y la chica de sus sueños diciendo que se casaría con él.


	28. Para siempre

Había habido cierta disputa en cuanto a la fecha, muchos querían que fuesen en las vacaciones de verano, otros durante la pausa de primavera, un puñado reclamó que fuese en Navidad, y tan solo cuatro cabezitas pensantes defendieron el otoño.

Después de que todo se descubriera, Ab registró a Anthea como su hija en el mundo mágico y se cambió todos los papeles del mundo muggle al instante, convirtiéndola en una Dumbledore de pleno derecho en cada esquina del universo. Pero Sirius y Remus, y por ende Harry, que había pasado a vivir con ellos, eran una familia para la peliplateada.   
Aquella noche salió de casa y fue a visitarlos, Remus estuvo más que encantado cuando la vio y su alegría se extendió al resto, la invitaron a una taza de té y se sentaron a hablar.

-Yo... quería pediros permiso antes de nada... porque es algo señalado para vosotros tres  
-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó Sirius  
-A Halloween -murmuró la chica -A la noche en la que.... bueno....  
-¿A la noche en la que murieron mis padres? -preguntó Harry finalizando

Anthea asintió levemente y al fin se obligó a mirar a los tres a los ojos.

-No es que piense que se puede borrar pero me gustaría que esa noche fuera algo más alegre... además, dicen que el mundo de los vivos y los muertos se entremezclan ese día  
-¿Quieres insinuar lo que yo creo?  
-Sí, Remus, a mí.... me gustaría que la boda fuera en Halloween

Harry y Sirius abrieron los ojos impactados, no esperaban algo así, la noche de Halloween era algo triste para ellos.

-Sinceramente... -murmuró Harry -Me parece una idea brillante  
-A mí también me agradaría que todos pudieran venir a la boda, seguro que a Dumbledore y Snape les encantará, y Lily y James podrán conocerte al fin

Y así fue como la boda de Anthea y George se fechó a las 23:00h del 31 de octubre. ¿En dónde? Pues en Hogwarts, que aunque no había sido reconstruido y aún no estaba activo, había logrado recuperar el Gran Comedor. McGonagall y todos los profesores se habían encargado de decorarlo exactamente igual que siempre, aunque añadieron rosas rojas y negras por doquier, digamos que resultaba un poco gótico, pero eso entre los magos era más que aceptable; las mesas habían desaparecido dejando en el centro una alfombra roja, con sillas blancas a ambos lados desde un extremo a otro, sobre la tarima de los profesores habían alzado un arco de flores de calabaza. Nadie faltó a la celebración, hasta Charlie vino desde Rumanía, y los elfos del castillo también estaban presentes, incluso la señora Rosmerta y el dueño de Zonko, algunos muggles también fueron invitados, como los padres de Hermione y Doña Lúcida.

George llevaba una túnica de gala que Remus y Sirius le habían regalado para la ocasión, estaba bajo el improvisado altar, con Fred a su lado revisando que todo estuviera perfecto, su familia sentada en la primera fila, viéndose orgullosos y nerviosos al mismo tiempo, detrás de ellos el resto de la familia Weasley, hasta los más lejanos, salvo Sirius y Tonks, que estaban sentados en el lado de la novia junto a Remus y Harry. En la tarima, detrás del altar, varias sillas vacías reservadas para aquellos que no podían ocuparlas pero que sin duda estaban allí.

Anthea estaba en la habitación más próxima al Gran Comedor, paseándose de un sitio a otro, retorciendo sus manos, con la vista pérdida; la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Aberforth, quien se quedó mirando a su hija durante un largo tiempo, estaba preciosa. Anthea había prescindido del blanco, llevaba un vestido de dos piezas, por una parte estaba el vestido en sí, rojo con bordados en dorado y los laterales transparentes, y encima un corpiño dorado con tirantes del que salía una larga cola roja también bordada; su pelo recogido en un moño flojo, con una especie de diadema que rodeaba toda su cabeza, y de la cual salían potencias, como si fuera la iluminación de alguna divinidad.

Anthea había prescindido del blanco, llevaba un vestido de dos piezas, por una parte estaba el vestido en sí, rojo con bordados en dorado y los laterales transparentes, y encima un corpiño dorado con tirantes del que salía una larga cola roja tam...   
-Estás preciosa, cariño

La chica se giró para ver a su padre, que había peinado su cabello y barba, recogiéndolo un poco, igual que solía Albus, y llevaba una túnica de gala negra, estaba realmente elegante.

-Muchas gracias, papá

El hombre se acercó y la abrazó despacio, con cuidado de no mover o estropear nada, Hermione, Luna y Ginny aún estaban recogiendo los materiales, habían hecho un gran trabajo y no merecían que ahora se malograse. Aberforth tomó el rostro de su hija para que le mirase a los ojos, entonces sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita, Anthea la abrió encontrándose con aquel cordón de hilo plateado con las dos piedrecitas azules con el que Dumbledore anudaba su barba.

-Era de Ariadna, Albus se lo quedó tras su muerte, y ahora quiero que lo tengas tú -musitó el hombre -Al fin y al cabo necesitas algo azul y algo viejo, esto solventará ambos

Aberforth tomó la mano derecha de su hija y anudó el cordón en su muñeca, Anthea lo miró por un instante, necesitó de todo su autocontrol para no llorar, aunque se abrazó a su padre con una gran fuerza.

-Sé que lo echas de menos pero él está con nosotros, todos lo están -dijo el hombre -No sé si sabes que estaba peleado con él, siempre lo ignoraba a menos que fuera algo sobre la Orden, tú eras lo único que nos mantenía unidos, y jamás le podré agradecer lo suficiente cómo cuidó de ti.... ni a Severus Snape, no me caía demasiado bien, pero sé todo lo que hizo por ti... ellos fueron los padres que yo nunca pude ser, y te juro que, en su memoria, trataré de ser mejor cada día... te quiero mucho, mi pequeña

Anthea se separó levemente, Aberforth la tomó de manera que pudiera alcanzar su rostro, y dejó en su frente un gran beso. La puerta sonó cuando fue golpeada delicadamente, el rostro de Minerva McGonagall asomó por ella, sonriente y radiante.

-Ya es la hora, Anthea -dijo con evidente emoción -Estás tan hermosa, mi niña

La peliplateada se acercó y abrazó a la bruja, si Snape y Albus fueron sus padres, Minerva y Doña Lúcida habían sido sus madres, así que cuando McGonagall la apretó contra su pecho, se sintió bien.

-Vale, ahora vamos a dejar a todos con la boca colgando, ¿sí? -dijo la mujer -Y George ya puede ir buscando dónde sostenerse porque le va a dar un patatús

Anthea y todos rieron por las palabras de la mujer, tomaron sus correspondientes deberes y salieron de la habitación, Hermione y Luna se colocaron al frente con las cestas, Ginny estaba detrás con los anillos, Aberforth ofreció el brazo a su hija mientras Minerva estiraba la cola del vestido, colocándose ella detrás. Cuando el reloj de la Torre sonó señalando que eran las 00:00, la puerta se abrió de par en par, Luna y Hermione lanzaban al aire flores que danzaban como si fueran hadas, Ginny caminaba segura aunque con cuidado, la pareja entró después y Minerva cerró las puertas. Los fantasmas flotaban por el aire, hasta la Dama Gris había salido de su Torre para acudir a la boda, aunque siempre con cuidado de no chocar con las calabaza que levitaban; todos se levantaban según Anthea iba pasando, mirando el vestido sorprendidos, pues incluso los magos se vestían de blanco, George sin embargo se forzaba a mirar hacia el ventanal, hasta que Anthea alcanzó las primeras filas, entonces Fred tocó su hombro y el joven se giró. Hermione y Luna ocuparon sus sitios en la primera fila del lado de la novia, Minerva se acercó para tomar el ramo de rosas blancas y se colocó en su lugar como dama de honor, Abe besó la mejilla de su hija y extendió su mano, George entrelazó sus dedos con los de Anthea mientras esta subía los escalones.

-¿Y ese vestido? -musitó el pelirrojo

-Ya sabes, Dumbledore quería que comprase el más espectacular, me dejó una herencia nada más que para eso -sonrió tapando una risa -Sabía que esto pasaría

-¿Y no se supone que debe ser blanco?

-Oh, vamos, Gege, ya sabes que el rojo y el dorado han sido siempre mis colores

George se acercó levemente tirando de la mano con suavidad, dejando el rostro de Anthea a pocos centímetros de la suya, susurrando sus palabras sobre los labios contrarios.

-Y los míos el violeta y el blanco -sonrió -Estás más preciosa de lo habitual, y eso me asusta, ¿te darás a la fuga con algún hombre mejor que yo?  
Anthea cerró la distancia besando a George realmente suave y pausadamente.  
-No me importa si hay hombres mejores que tú -sonrió -porque tú eres el único al que necesito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El vestido de boda es el vestido que Blake Lively lució en la Gala MET 2018


	29. 2006

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8 años después

Era una zona residencial, a las afueras de Londres, donde las casas antiguas aún se erguían y los bosques lo rodeaban. Una casa victoriana azul con los detalles en blanco, era un hogar que te hacia parar a mirar, que te quitaba el aliento, todos estaban de acuerdo en que era una de las casas más preciosas del mundo. El tejado estaba lleno de nieve, el suelo también, y los árboles desnudos, era de esperar estaban en invierno.

Estaba tirada en la cama, boca abajo, los pantalones del pijama tirado en el suelo, pero el cuerpo a su lado le daba calor, envolviéndola con suavidad. La puerta del dormitorio se abrió lentamente, unos pasos sonaron ligeros en el suelo de madera, acercándose a la cama, estirando las manos para tocar el brazo que estaba fuera del edredón.

-Mami... -la llamó suavemente

Anthea abrió los ojos con parsimonia, pestañeando bastante en el proceso, y dejó escapar un silencioso bostezo, unos ojos violetas enmarcados por pecas y suaves mechones pelirrojos la miraban con atención.

-¿Qué pasa, Fred?  
-Los titos ya han llegado

Anthea cerró los ojos y volvió a bostezar. Era sábado, pero tenían que ir a trabajar igualmente, aunque entrasen más tarde y la jornada fuese más corta.

-Vale, vamos enseguida, mi amor

El niño de 6 años sonrió y se estiró dándole un beso a su madre, quién se lo devolvió sonriente, mirándole hasta que se marchó, girando entonces sobre su estómago.

-Gege...

George movió la cabeza, sus brazos apretaron con más fuerza el cuerpo de la mujer, su esposa, las manos se colaron bajo la sudadera, acercándose a las zonas más íntimas.

-Ey, ey, esas manos quietas, bichejo, ya tuviste tu dosis anoche  
-No es suficiente -musitó George acercando el rostro y besando el cuello níveo -Nunca lo es  
-Pues no hay tiempo, han llegado antes, pero aún así no lo hay

George abrió los ojos y miró a su mujer, sus dedos salieron de la ropa interior y bajaron del pecho al estómago, el gesto en su cara se crispó lentamente, demostrando que no le hacía gracia tener que ir a trabajar. Anthea sonrió y acercó su rostro al de su marido, besándole lentamente, era como más le gustaba, degustando cada centímetro de la boca de aquel hombre. George rió en su boca.

-¡Oye, capullo, suelta ya a mi cuñada y baja a trabajar! -se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta, era Fred (senior)  
-Ya voy, troll

George y Anthea se separaron, poniéndose en pie y comenzando a vestirse, alegrándose por haber tomado la ducha en la noche. Él vestía su característico traje violeta, su color preferido, ella unos vaqueros y blusa del mismo color, George envolvió sus manos en las caderas de Anthea, abrochando el botón de la prenda. Estiraron la cama y salieron del dormitorio, George se dirigió al dormitorio de su hijo para vestirle y preparar su mochila, Anthea había entrado en el dormitorio del fondo, donde una niña de cabellos plateados y ojos azules alzaba las manos desde la cuna, sonriente, Ariana tenía cierto parecido con su difunta tiabuela.

Fred estaba abajo mostrando varios de sus inventos a los niños, a todos, mientras sus padres reían esperando a la pareja, con el desayuno en las manos. Anthea bajaba con la niña de 3 años en brazos, George cargaba con el niño sobre los hombros, Fred se levantó corriendo para coger a su ahijado en brazos.

-Ya era hora -rió Ron -Manos largas

Anthea y George desayunaron escuchando las nuevas de toda la familia, bueno, casi toda, allí estaban Harry y Ginny, Ron y Hermione, Fred y Angelina, con los hijos de todos por allí corriendo. Cuando todos estuvieron listos, se organizaron para el último día de trabajo, pues las vacaciones de Navidad estaban a la vuelta para ellos y para los niños.

-Y pensar que dentro de unos años tendremos que ir a buscarlos a King's Cross -suspiró George -Pero aún queda tiempo para Hogwarts

Anthea besó su mejilla sin ningún esfuerzo por los centímetros que le alzaban los tacones. Angelina tomó a todos los niños y se colocó frente a la chimenea, preparada para el viaje, ya que durante los sábados estos pasaban la mañana en La Madriguera junto a sus abuelos, a dónde acudían después sus padres para pasar el resto del día; Anthea tomó las llaves del coche en cuanto desaparecieron, y salió para sacar el automóvil del garaje, un coche familiar con las ventanas tintadas para evitar que se viera su interior, extendido por la magia, la puerta del copiloto se abrió y George subió a su lado, las de atrás hicieron igual para dejar subir al resto, que rápidamente se acomodó.  
La mujer pisó el acelerador y observó su casa sin ver nada por la cúpula mágica que la protegía como a Hogwarts, evitando así que los muggles vieran todos los elementos mágicos que la decoraban, y cualquier cosa que pasara dentro, para ellos era otra casa cualquiera; George y ella lo habían querido así, vivir en Londres con muggles, pero rodeados de magia, criar a sus hijos en colegios muggles pero dejarles conocer todo sobre su mundo, un equilibrio. Anthea condujo hacia la ciudad, participando en la conversación, aunque con los ojos atentos en la carretera, las risas inundaban el auto.

-¡El Caldero Chorreante! -exclamó sonriente -Abajo esos culitos, Ginny, Fred, George

Los nombrados la miraron riendo, bajando del auto y entrando en el lugar, George paró para besar a su mujer a través de la ventanilla, corriendo después tras ellos para entrar al Callejón Diagón, donde los gemelos tenían su tienda y Ginny trabajaba como corresponsal para el periódico El Profeta. Anthea continuó conduciendo, adentrándose más en la ciudad, parando en la concurrida calle, frente al familiar edificio.

-Se acabó el billete, señores aurores y futura ministra -sonrió -Ministerio de Magia frente a ustedes  
-Solo soy la asistente  
-Ya, ya, Hermione, me apuesto que para 2018 ya eres la ministra

La mujer rodó los ojos riendo, Anthea siempre insistía en ello, pero Hermione no creía que fuera a conseguirlo tan pronto. El trío bajó y se despidió de la mayor antes de desaparecer. La peliplateada se dirigió a su último destino, el Hospital San Mungo, aparcando una calle más arriba y bajando hasta la tienda con su maletín, atravesó la capa mágica y saludó a la mujer de la recepción.

-Buenos días, señora directora  
-Buenos días, Sarah

Anthea miró el retrato sobre la mujer, unos ojos violetas le devolvían la mirada, su propio rostro la saludaba con entusiasmo, se le hacía raro, acostumbrada a los retratos de Hogwarts que se colgaban cuando los directores cesaban, pero en San Mungo no esperaban tanto; bajo la pintura, una plaquita de oro incrustada en el marco de madera rezaba "Anthea Weasley-Dumbledore, precursora de la unión de la medicina muggle y la sanación mágica, y del uso de la legeremancia como tratamiento y diagnóstico. Directora actual". Caminó por el largo pasillo hacia su despacho, donde una gran montaña de expedientes le esperaba, tenía que dar altas, firmas permisos, revisar presupuestos, repartir casos, atender algunos, y todo esto antes de visitar a cada paciente del Hospital; Anthea dejó el maletín en la mesa y observó las fotos que allí había, una con TODA su familia y la otra con TODO Hogwarts, cuando aún no faltaba nadie, cuando todo estaba bien... echaba de menos a su tío, Albus Dumbledore, y echaba de menos al profesor Snape, a quién siempre consideró familia. Sus ojos rápidamente se perdieron en el rostro de George, sonriente junto a sus dos hijos, tan hermosos ambos, como su padre ¡por Merlín, casarse con él era lo mejor que había hecho en la vida! Su mente se agolpó con todos los recuerdos: sus viajes por el mundo, los años atendiendo Sortilegios Weasley, el tiempo que vivieron en aquella buhardilla y en casa de los Black, cuando compraron la casa, las vacaciones en la Madriguera, el teatro y el cine, las bodas de sus hermanos.... sus dos maravillosos hijos, y eso que ella nunca había querido niños, pero ¿cómo iba a negarle al mundo la descendencia de George Weasley? Eso sí, uniéndolo al apellido Dumbledore, porque su familia no merecía menos. Cuando la jornada terminó, temprano aquel día como todos los sábados, salió de su despacho deseando llegar a casa, sin embargo, una figura conocida le hizo parar.

-¿Neville? -preguntó incrédula, el hombre giró el rostro y sonrió al ver a la peliplateada, sus pasos fueron rápidos, y la abrazó con fuerza -¿Qué haces aquí?  
-McGonagall me dejó venir a ver a mis padres, los fines de semana no hay nada que hacer, y casi todos los niños se han ido por Navidad  
-¿Y qué tal están?  
-¿A mí me pregunta, señora directora? Llevas su cuidado personalmente, y sé que esta mañana los has visitado un par de veces -rió Neville -Por Merlín, Anthea, ya consigo hablar con ellos durante unos minutos, no sé qué has hecho, pero está funcionando

Hablaron durante unos minutos del colegio, de sus padres, pero ambos tenían compromisos y se despidieron con cariño en la salida, Anthea subió al coche y condujo entre las calles hasta llegar al parque, la casa estaba allí, igual que siempre; bajó del coche y abrió la verja, llamando a la puerta, unos pasos sonaron tras esta y Sirius Black le recibió con una enorme sonrisa, abrazándola al instante.

-No sé cómo podéis vivir aquí, aunque la reformé, sigue dando grima  
-Es sólo de vez en cuando, en invierno es más cómodo una casa con calefacción, y así estamos más cerca de todos vosotros

Anthea pasó a la casa, el antiguo cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix, aunque había cambiado por dentro, ahora las paredes tenían colores vivos, había desaparecido toda la decoración (se la llevó Kreacher cuando Sirius le dio la libertad), los muebles estaban reparados, incluso algunos eran nuevos. Un dulce aroma llegó desde la cocina, Anthea y Sirius caminaron directos, entrando a la habitación, Remus estaba con un mandil picando verduras.

-¿Mira quién ha venido, Lunático?  
-Nuestra legeremante preferida  
-Soy la única que conocéis  
-Seguirías siendo la preferida -sonrió el hombre -Eres casi como nuestra hija

Lupin dejó el cuchillo, que continuó cortando solo, y caminó hacia ella dándole un beso, ofreciéndole enseguida una taza de té.

-¿Cómo os trata la vida de casados?

Remus bajó la mirada algo avergonzado, una sonrisa suave en su boca, Sirius era todo lo contrario, parecía que su rostro irradiaba luz cada vez que alguien lo mencionaba; porque sí, Remus y Sirius se habían casado, hacia 2 años por insistencia del hombre lobo (Sirius decía que no necesitaba ningún papel que dijera que Remus era suyo), y vivían en el campo, aunque mantenían la casa de Londres.

-Es igual que antes, solo que ahora, cuando un imbécil dice algo, yo puedo responder "ey, mamón, es mi marido" y entonces le doy un puñetazo  
-No cambies Sirius, queda poca gente como tú en el mundo  
-Por suerte -espetó Remus -Porque eres un troglodita  
-¿Ah, sí? En la cama no te quejas

Lupin se veía como si debatiera entre asesinar a su marido o desparecer de la faz de la Tierra.

-Por Merlín, os adoro -rió Anthea -La gente no lo veía venir, algunos dijeron que Remus tenía algo con Tonks, pero las chispas que saltan entre vosotros son más que evidentes

Remus se acercó con el té que había preparado mientras hablaban, Anthea lo tomó con agradecimiento pero, en el mismo momento en que lo olió, la taza cayó de sus manos y se levantó de un salto, corriendo hacia el baño; la pareja fue tras ella, viéndola devolver en el retrete, pues no se había parado a cerrar la puerta, Sirius fue a por un vaso de agua, Remus mojó una toalla para ponerla en su cuello, ambos mirándola con preocupación.

-¿Estás bien?  
-Sí, si -sururró Anthea muy bajo -Pero, si no es molestia, ¿me lleváis a la Madriguera ahora? No me siento capaz de conducir, y no quiero usar la RedFlu o aparecerme, seguro que a Molly le encanta teneros allí

Remus se quitó el mandil al instante y recogió la cocina con un movimiento seco de varita, Sirius se calzó los zapatos y salió a arrancar el coche (Anthea le había enseñado a conducir hacía años), esperando unos segundos al resto, Remus subió a su lado y Anthea atrás, comenzó entonces a conducir hacía la salida de la ciudad, pulsando después un par de botones que hizo al coche desparecer y volar (Arthur había mejorado el sistema junto a la peliplateada), llegando a la Madriguera en tiempo récord. En cuanto Anthea puso los pies fuera del auto, vomitó en la nieve como si fuera una fuente, unos pasos rápidos la alertaron, y en microsegundos, Molly Weasley estaba allí.

-Ay, mi amor, ¿estás bien?  
-Sí, tranquila, Molly  
-Te haré una tisana, pasa, pasa

La mujer la envolvió por la cadera y la acompañó a la casa, donde todos estaban ya, Arthur sentado a la mesa hablando con Hermione, Ron y Harry en el sofá, Angelina y Ginny en los sillones, Fred jugaba con los niños, Sirius y Remus reían con Bill y Fleur, Aberforth aparecía en la chimenea en aquel instante como si hubiera notado la llegada de su hija.

-¿Y George?  
-En el tejado reparando unas goteras  
-¿Eso cómo? -rió Anthea -Si la manitas de la casa soy yo

Molly rió antes de irse a la cocina, Anthea caminó hasta las escaleras y llamó a su marido, saludó entonces a todos con tranquilidad, prolongando la conversación con su padre hasta que George apareció a su lado.

-¡Hormiguita! -sonrió antes de besarla con detenimiento, aunque se separó con la nariz arrugada -¿Por qué te sabe la boca al sobaco de Filch?  
-Porque acaba de echar hasta el apéndice en el jardín -exclamó Molly dándole la taza a la mujer  
-Y antes, en casa -añadió Sirius

Fred (II) se separó de su tío y acudió corriendo hacia su madre.

-¿Estás enferma, mamá?  
-No, cariño, no es eso  
-¿Entonces?

Anthea sonrió y sacó un espejo de mano de su maletín.

-¿Por qué no llamas al tío Charlie?

El niño obedeció sin preguntar la razón, y Charlie, desde Rumanía, apareció en el espejo con una sonrisa, saludando a todos con entusiasmo, aunque preguntando porqué llamaban con tanta urgencia.

-Eso nos preguntamos nosotros, cuñada, ¿vas a decirnos ya porque nos decoras las paredes con pota? -le apresuró Fred  
-Ey, que no es mi culpa, es de tu hermano, así que te me bajas

Todos dirigieron sus ojos hacia George, quién parecía estar haciendo una lista mental de cada segundo de su vida, tal vez averiguaba con suerte qué había hecho.

-Estoy embarazada, bobo -rió ella  
-¿Embarazada?  
-Sí, ya sabes, es lo que pasa cuando te dan esos ataques de amor, ya hemos pasado por dos, ¿te suena?

George la miraba como si le dijera que acababa de encontrar la cura del cáncer o de descubrir la existencia de Dios, entre asombrado e incrédulo.

-¿Voy a ser papá por tercera vez?  
-No, lo va a ser el vecino, ¿no te fastidia, Gege?

Ignorando completamente el comentario sarcástico de Fred, el pelirrojo tomó a su mujer por los muslos y la alzó tan alto que casi se dio con el techo, besando su vientre con emoción, mientras todos gritaban y aplaudían (incluso Charlie desde el espejo) por la noticia, George la dejó caer un poco para tenerla frente a frente, y sin importarle un truño de quimera como supiera su boca, la besó lentamente.

-Te quiero  
-¿A quién se lo dices?  
-Al bebé -sonrió George -Porque a ti te amo desde el mismísimo segundo en que crucé la puerta de la Enfermería

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIN


	30. Wolfstar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo extra solamente para Sirius y Remus porque los amo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al capítulo lo acompaña (originalmente en Wattpad) un vídeo hecho por mí misma  
> https://youtu.be/Q9-3woryxSA

Sirius abrió los ojos de golpe, había tenido una pesadilla, ya no era como las de antes, tan reales, tan amargas, desde que la guerra había terminado y Lord Voldemort había desaparecido para siempre, Sirius se sentía mucho mejor. ¿Cómo no? Harry estaba a salvo y vivía con él aunque ya era mayor de edad, y lo hacían en una casa en el bosque, donde había cielos despejados y espacio donde correr, donde ya no se sentía prisionero; y luego, cuando Harry creció, se mudó al antiguo cuartel, que ya no tenía nada que ver gracias a cierta peliplateada, pudiendo estar así cerca de Harry y de sus hijos (aunque por ahora sólo había uno), ¿y la guinda del pastel que lo hacía todo tan perfecto? Sirius giró el rostro encontrándose con la blanquecina piel, los cabellos dorados y las cicatrices de Remus Lupin, el ser más hermoso (por dentro y por fuera) de todo el universo. El amor de su vida.

Sí, lo había logrado todo. Había dejado Azkaban atrás, había vencido al mal, había sobrevivido a ello, compensó a Harry, tenía una familia, dos casas, un trabajo (no dudaron en nombrar auror al único hombre que había logrado escapar de Azkaban) y al hombre que siempre había amado. A veces las pesadillas volvían, pero no eran más que sueños, como los de cualquiera, y cuando se despertaba jadeando, Remus estaba allí para tranquilizarlo. Esta vez no, el hombre dormía profundamente, pero no le culpaba, el día anterior había llegado de pasar su fase en la casa de campo, más bien fuera, por supuesto.

-¿Estás bien?

Puede que hubiera cometido un error.

-¿No estabas dormido?  
-Lo estaba, ya deberías saber que me despierto en cuanto noto que te mueves, Canuto  
-Siempre fuiste un novio controlador

Era mentira, obviamente, Remus Lupin fue la viva imagen de la tranquilidad, la confianza plena y la máxima ausencia de celos en un noviazgo, y eso que era con Sirius "me lo ligo todo" Black. Aún podía recordarlo como si fuera ayer. Se había quedado prendado en cuanto lo conoció, tenía que proteger a aquel chico como fuese, era puramente amistoso; luego en segundo, comprendió que tenía una fuerte conexión con Remus, sin duda era su mejor amigo, pues consideraba a James su hermano, y descubrir su condición no le echó para atrás; en tercero, con cada día que pasaba en la biblioteca aprendiendo más y más de los licántropos, se sentía más cerca de Remus, como si pudiera comprenderlo mejor, y su corazón comenzó a palpitar fuerte; en cuarto una tormenta se libró en su cabeza, James no tardó en enterarse de qué le pasaba, tardó todo el curso en darse cuenta de que estaba colado por aquel chico, y fue el último día en King's Cross que se lo confesó antes de desaparecer corriendo; en quinto esperaba que Remus le borrase de su vida, pero se equivocó, el chico le ofreció comprensión aunque no lo aceptó porque creía no ser seguro, con la poción y la transformación en animagos completa, Sirius le demostró que estaba más que dispuesto a todo, y que el lobo que escondía en su interior parecía tener predilección por el cánido; en sexto, con todas las pruebas a su favor, Remus no tuvo más remedio que confesar que a él también le había gustado de siempre, y poco a poco comenzaron a salir, guardando su relación únicamente para sus amigos; en séptimo todo el mundo sabía que eran pareja, Sirius se había marchado de casa y le importaba una mierda, pasaron un año espléndido, viviendo su amor al máximo, le prometió a Remus que jamás se separarían, y cuando el colegio terminó, se fueron a vivir juntos.

-Yo no soy controlador -se quejó Remus -Solamente posesivo

Sirius rió ante sus palabras, esa palabra tampoco se podía aplicar a Remus Lupin, más bien ambos términos eran suyos, controlador y posesivo, siempre lo fue. ¡Pero es que ese chico de 16 años tan sexy y adorable era suyo y de nadie más! ¡Y ese hombre tan alto e inteligente de 36 años era suyo y de nadie más!  
Sí, Sirius era celoso, por eso no lo pasó nada bien cuando logró salir de Azkaban y se encontró con que Remus quería mantenerlo todo en secreto, lo que provocó que su prima Tonks se hiciera falsas esperanzas, tenía que ver cómo trataba de ligar con él sin poder decirle "ese hombre lobo es de mi propiedad, pelo chicle"; por suerte, porque todo salió bien debido a que una cabezota de ojos violeta se apareció aún a riesgo de morirse y le salvó del ataque de su prima Bellatrix (menuda familia, una intenta matarle, la otra quiere robarle el novio, y la última le regaña todo el día), su casi muerte en el Ministerio hizo que Remus confesase a todo el mundo que estaba locamente enamorado de aquel majara y desnutrido hombre, mudándose al instante con él. La guerra salió bien, el nuevo Ministro le pidió disculpas públicas y le dio un empleo, Anthea terminó la reforma de la casa que en su día comenzó, pudieron comprar otra en el campo... y todo eso que ya hemos contado, el caso es que Sirius logró casarse con Remus y ahora era el ser más feliz del universo.

-¿En qué piensas?  
-En ti, como siempre  
-Aish, Canuto, puedes haberte quedado canijo pero sigues siendo un donjuán, muy tú

Sirius golpeó su hombro.

-Puede que hayas crecido, Lunático, pero yo sigo llevando los pantalones aquí, ¿queda claro?  
-Creo que herí tu orgullo -rió Remus  
-No te rías de mí, maldito

Lupin se incorporó en la cama.

-¿O qué, me vas a pegar la rabia, chucho pulgoso?

Sirius se puso en pie de un salto y cayó sobre el contrario, comenzando a hacerle cosquillas como un loco, tocando los sitios adecuados en aquel cuerpo que también conocía... se habían pasado tantas horas desnudos cuando eran jóvenes, a veces pasaban días sin ponerse ni la ropa interior, las manos contrarias siempre encima, los cuerpos entrelazados como uno, cualquiera podría decir que estaban en celo, pero eran adolescentes; con el paso de los años, él había perdido su escultórico cuerpo, su figura era casi calavérica, y Remus había crecido demasiado, envejecido también, sin embargo, era como si no hubiera sucedido nada, la pasión los golpeó igualmente, puede que fuese distinto, pero seguía siendo hermoso estar en los brazos del otro.

-Te quiero -dijo Sirius de repente parando sus actos -Más bien, te amo con locura

Remus dejó de reír y le miró directo a los ojos, sus colores fusionándose, creando uno nuevo, el más bello del mundo según Sirius, pero es que todo lo que venía de Lupin era hermoso.  
El animago se acercó a su esposo y le besó suavemente, todo había cambiado, pero todo era igual, con él se sentía con 17 años otra vez, vigoroso y rebelde, con ganas de comerse el mundo... y a Remus Lupin dos veces antes de desayunar.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Sirius? Nada bueno sucede cuando dices eso

Sirius sonrió, aquella era la forma particular que tenía Remus, que siempre había tenido, de decir que le amaba y que un "yo también" no era suficiente para él.

-Solamente quiero hacerte el amor de nuevo, cariño -dijo canalla, como antaño  
-Y yo quiero que lo hagas toda la noche -sururró Remus recordando todas las veces en las que esa frase había precedido a la tormenta -Y luego, yo te dejaré medio cojo  
-¿Desde cuándo eso ha sido un problema para mí? Ya sabes que siempre he sido versátil

Sirius sonrió de medio lado y se acercó al licántropo, que estaba tumbado atravesando el colchón por el ataque de cosquillas, las manos de Remus se movieron por sus tatuajes.

-Te amo, Sirius Orion Black Lupin, y eso no lo podrá borrar nadie ni nada jamás -musitó Remus sobre sus labios y los ojos fijos en los suyos -Ni una eternidad en Azkaban, ni todos los dementores de la galaxia, ni millones de señores tenebrosos, ni la mismísima Muerte... a dónde quiera que vayas, mi amor se irá contigo

El corazón de Sirius dio un latido distinto y supo que estaría dispuesto a pasar por todo aquello otra vez solamente por este momento.


End file.
